


Black Rose

by hannahhobnob



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Auror Harry Potter, Babies, Best Friends, Betrayal, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Gryfindor, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Dates, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Lovers To Enemies, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marriage, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Post-Hogwarts, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slytherin Harry Potter, Underage Drinking, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahhobnob/pseuds/hannahhobnob
Summary: Prequel story that explores the Maurader years1975 (5th year)Rosalie Beaufort had everything she could ask for, great friends, good grades, popularityOne thing she didn't ask for was Sirius Black, not his opinions, not his dirty jokes....until one day he would eventually become somebody she couldn't live without.Set during 5th year and follows until 1981 (sequel)Story that explores life as a teenager, the friendships, heartaches, arguements, pranks, relationships, proposals, marriage and babiesAnd the one night that changed everything
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Black Rose Prelude
> 
> I've been wanting to write a Sirius Black romance sorry for years and finally biting the bullet and doing it.
> 
> The first chapter is setting up the sequel but the prequel will explore the relationships and friendships Rosalie has whilst at school and the few years they have together once they graduate until one night destroys everything

15 years it had been since she'd last step foot through these doors, yet Hogwarts was exactly how she remembered it.

Everytime she returned, it simply took her breath away, a place were she belonged, a place where her magic made sense, it was home.....it would always be her home.

Every corridor she had walked, skipped or ran along was like a second thought, her feet knew exactly which way to take her.

It was a home filled with warm happy memories, back when an incoming war felt like make believe, how everything covered in the daily prophet had to have been an exaggeration, that the horrors they would inevitably face were simply told to scare students into studying harder.

Focused on the clip of her heels against the stone floor she found her mind wandering. If there had been a possibility of going back in time to her first year would she tell her past self to make better decisions, to deny those that hurt her the most anywhere near her, to not take for granted the years she had had with her friends for anything, to hold them close.....warn them.....save them.

But she knew it was pointless to torment herself with a fantasy, to pick at wounds that had still yet to heal despite all the years that had passed.

That's when the guilt, the sorrow and anger began to tarnish those happy memories, like a weed spreading, suffocating everything beautiful in its path until it became impossible to control......and unless it was killed at the root it would keep coming back, over and over again.

Which is _exactly_ how Rosalie felt.

Memories she had suffocated and buried within her, now came crawling back to the surface, all because of him.

The last time she was here she had graduated as a friendship of eight, a group of eight that were so connected with one another nothing could break them.

Or so she thought They had left the safety of school and joined the fight against the dark lord. What they were up against nobody could be prepared for, but to a group of 17 and 18 year olds the horrors they faced on a daily basis became a crushing reality for them all.

Comradery only got them so far in the real world, how a once close knit group of friends slowly began to fall apart.

But that was the beauty of paranoia, once it was let in, it was difficult to get out.

Months and months of speculating, pointing of fingers to anyone who acted slightly out of character, only for it to end with the main instigator of those fears being the culprit.

The one who hid in the shadows behind everyone else's fear and distrust, watching and waiting while those around him destroyed themselves from the inside.

Through the chaos and doubt she had lost 5 of those wonderful trusted friends, each tricked and handed over as if they meant nothing......young, innocent, beautiful lives that had barely left childhood, who's fate had been determined by the one person they had all trusted.

Her fellow survivor, the one who had carried the weight of everyone's suspicions had left her side 6 years prior.

_Remus_

Once like a brother.....her one true soulmate She couldn't blame anyone but herself for their friendship breaking down, she held full responsibility for what had happened between them all those years ago.

How she wished he was the real reason she was here, to forget that one regrettable moment that had transpired between them and to repair what little of their friendship that could be salvaged.

 _No...._ she was here for the other one, the one that had gotten too close, the one who had cost her everything.

Where had it gone so wrong, why hadn't she seen it?

_Because it hadn't been there_

If it was, she certainly wouldn't have the indent of the rings on her finger.....the skin permanently branded underneath the rings that she once wore.

Something no one ever tells you when the love of your life puts it on your finger in the first place, never thinking for once she would ever have to take them off.

She'd worn them with pride, proud to carry the weight of his name....to turn the name into something positive.

 _She_ had tried to at least

Now she was marked, both physically and mentally. It was a constant reminder of her failure.....a failure as a friend, a sister, as a godmother.

She was none of those things now

Had she known the loss she would face, she wouldn't carry the scars motherhood gave her, experienced the pain that came with childbirth, how her body had changed forever with the gift he had given her

The only thing he had done right by her

How could someone lie, deceive and murder those they had once called family, how somebody that cold and calculated could give her something so pure, the most precious thing she had to show for in her life.

At the time it felt like the right decision to make, to hide him from her. She wouldn't be the first child to grow up in the world not knowing a parent.

The guilt ate away at her everyday, but knowing the truth had been far worse

It was one of the reasons why she made sure she never went without growing up, her family may have been small but the love they all had for her made up for it.

Of course it didn't stop her asking who her father was when she noticed most children around her had one, but how does one tell a child that their father read them a story one night, tucked them into bed and then went on to murder 15 innocent people.

For the good of her daughter she hadn't said a word, it was one of the rare times as her mother she could justifiably lie to her....to protect her

Until he broke out of an unbreakable prison one night, when rumours started to circulate that he had his sights set on Harry in hopes to finish what the Dark Lord had started.

His escape had caused utter panic within the Ministry, especially within its Auror offices.....if Sirius Black could escape, there was no telling how many more could follow in his example.

Of course the high security risk meant posters appeared on every wall in the wizarding world. A large bounty for anyone who knew where he was hiding.

Due to the severity of his charges and warrant for his arrest, Fudge even spoke to the Muggle Prime minister to make him aware of the situation, which meant escaping from his face was nigh impossible.

He was far from the young, swauve, handsome Sirius that she often found herself tangled in the sheets with. In his place was a scruffy, deranged man foaming at the mouth, lunging out of the poster like some animal.

All those feelings that had been locked up inside her had come rushing out all at once when his name had first crossed her desk. Of course she had been instantly taken off the case, _a conflict of interest_ they had called it, but she knew better.

Those old enough to remember her back then knew exactly her ties to him, fortunately they had still seen her worth as an Auror and were happy to have her working in the department as long as she passed the hours of interrogation.

Fudge had been a younger man climbing the ranks back then, but he was still the same suspicious old fool. Evidence or not he would happily have thrown her in the same cell as him.

She knew he kept an annoyingly close eye on her, and if he didn't, his minions certainly did.

Thankfully most Aurors that worked under her leadership were young and she'd taken on her maiden name straight after his arrest......she'd rather hide behind her famous father than her infamous husband.

She seemed to spend many hours in her office these days pushing paper, following leads that led nowhere, the kind of crap they had her doing when she was training, not someone of her experience and success.....and definitely way below her pay grade.

But as long as she kept her head down and refrained from killing a Muggle in her boredom she was left to her own devices.

If seeing his face around her workplace wasn't bad enough it seemed he was determined to follow her home. The Daily Prophet newspapers she had delivered daily were chucked straight into the fireplace without ever being read, she'd wake up early just to beat her daughter to them.

She watched those cold eyes catch alight and burn in the flames everytime, wishing it could be the real thing, feeling that crushing pain around her heart loosen slightly when the paper turned to ash only for her to realise she'd only be standing here once again the following day.

It was only when she had to work a little later than usual that she forgot about the latenight news and found her daughter watching it. Of course Muggles wouldn't know the extent of his crimes but people were put on red alert for a murderer that had escaped.

She all but broke her neck to turn the TV off as quickly as she could, but of course her daughter was more astute than she gave her credit for and could visibly see how shaken her mother was and hiding alot more than she let on.

 _I see his face enough at work, I don't want him in the house_ is what she told her

Of course she tried asking who he was and the crimes he had been arrested for, but she simply told her she was too young to know and wouldn't understand.

She remembered when she looked away from the TV to her....all she could see was him sat there, slumped on the sofa in his usual manner, manspreading with that damned smile he saved just for her, usually after saying something inappropriate to her.

_If only she knew_

It would be so obvious if she did, the grey that mixed with the amber of her eyes, the uncontrollable curls she had silently cursed everyday when getting her ready for school, the sarcasm, the wit, the getting up to no good.... it was all him

She hated it as much as she loved it.

At the time It had seemed enough, she had thrown her off the trail of a story she didn't wish to tell.

All summer not a single sighting, then out of the blue he was sighted by a Muggle in a small town not far from Hogwarts. Knowing how far he had made it from Azkaban made the rumours more real....that he was infact on his way to finish what he started.

With dementors already at the school to protect the students within namely Harry, it seemed it would be enough to deter him from attempting to get into the school.

Until Halloween arrived.

She didn't know if it was purely coincidence or a sick joke to make an attempt on Harry's life on exactly the same night he had decided to kill his parents....he was always known for being dramatic as a young man and she believed it was a purposeful decision and just another sign at the madness that had clouded his mind.

After the break in, Dumbledore had personally written to her in regards to her daughter.

It was a secret few knew about, and though Harry seemed to be the target it didn't hurt to keep an eye on her daughter too, she knew Remus would watch over her, even though she'd yet to make any attempt of contact since she knew he had been posted at the school a few months before.

If Sirius saw her he'd know in an instant who she was, and who's to say what he would do with her if he could get his hands on her.

It was a risk she wouldn't take.

She'd first approached Fudge, asking if he would station Aurors there to provide added protection and bring peace of mind for all those at the school, only to be fobbed off with excuses of overtime and extra costs. She'd even offered to guard the school, unpaid if it meant bringing him to justice sooner but Fudge very quickly turned down that idea, saying the dementors were enough protection for the school despite Black having evaded them more than once.

This is why she found herself walking these familiar corridors, she wasn't here as an Auror but as a parent, a parent who was about to make a very difficult decision.

_Sirius Black, the murderer on the loose is your father_

_Im sorry I lied to you for 12 years_

Merlin her head was spinning

There was no easy way of revealing the truth to her. She hoped that between herself and Dumbledore they could make it as painless as possible for her.

Her biggest hope was for her daughter to be able to forgive her once she knew, everything she had done had been for her.

All those heartbreaking mistakes she had made would not happen to her daughter.

Sirius Black had very nearly destroyed everything she had left in her world, he would not do the same with her, not to Phoebe.


	2. September Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 1975 sees the beginning of their fifth year, and an introduction to Rosalie and her friends, the unveiling of summer secrets aswell as her enemies or annoyances....she hasn't decided yet

**September 1975**

She remembered the dread everytime September rolled around, especially when she was enrolled at her previous schools. The thought of having so many weeks off over summer to then be thrown back into a world of people that either feared you or saw you as a freak, simply for something they didn't understand.

Back then she had been a rather quiet girl with hardly any friends, it was easier to sacrifice friendships than to defend who she was on a daily basis. The altercations she had with other students caused her magic to slip out on many occasions, which only fed the fear already present in the room.

Those days felt like someone else's memories as she stepped between platforms 9&10, the blast of warm steam coming from the welcoming sight of the Hogwarts Express.....seeing that train again transported her into a place that only her fellow magical folk understood.

This moment was just as breathtaking as it had been the first time she'd done it.

There wasn't much time to enjoy it though as the platform began to fill with students and their families. She'd already said her goodbyes to her mother on route to the ministry and her father had said his goodbyes the previous night before he had set off for some quidditch related business half way across the world.

But she was a fifth year now and they all agreed a teenager didnt need their parents cramping their style. Not that she minded, if anything it gave her more time to get the 'hellos' out of the way with her friends so they could get back into what they did best......gossip and their expectations for the upcoming year.

Her trunk wheels rolled on the platform as she pulled it steadily behind her, her Barn Owl _Tempest_ looking grumpy at being locked back up in his cage. She could tell he was in a mood as the only time he would ever peck her was when he knew he was being put back in his cage.

Manouvering around the crowds of people, she headed towards the centre of the train where she knew her friends would be waiting for her.

Leaving her belongings to be loaded, she refrained from skipping when she caught sight of her friends bright red hair.

She wasn't a particular girly girl but that didn't stop her from squealing when her friends caught sight of her approaching figure, racing over to drag her into a group hug as they all said their hellos.

Despite the numerous letters being passed between them over the summer and the occasional meet ups, nothing beat being amongst them as it did right now.

They had all grown up so much over the summer, gone were the young baby faces they'd left with in fourth year and now stood four young ladies in their place.

Dorcas Meadowes....everybody needed a Dorcas in their friendship circle. She was the most confident person Rose knew, there was no one she couldn't talk to. She was quidditch mad and had been playing since their first year.

She wore pretty much the same outfit everyday, ripped jeans, baggy tees and shirts, boots and her favourite beanie. She was naturally pretty with enviable flawless bronzed skin, her dark waves reaching past her shoulders with the bangs of her fringe highlighting her dark eyes.

Marlene Mckinnon, a girl who had her nose constantly pressed in a book....but it certainly paid off when you were as intelligent as she was. She reminded Rose of one of those cartoon princesses Muggles watched, her straight blonde hair hung down her back with her signature pair of buns she wore like a pair of ears.

She was the complete opposite of Dorcas and embraced her girliness, makeup, nails always painted and currently wearing a pretty floral dress with sandals.

Finally there was Lily, her fiery friend in both personality and hair alike. Lily saw the good in people when others couldn't. Being Muggle born didn't stop her from achieving top grades in her studies, she was an extremely sensible and responsible student without a fault. She could be incredibly witty and charming in the same breath and was the glue to their friendship....she definitely was the reason the four friends were so close.

* * *

The girls reunion hadn't gone unnoticed as another friendship of four stood further down the station.

James Potter looked on, completely enamoured at being able to see Lily once again after spending weeks apart from her. It was definitely one of his favourite parts about coming back to school, Lily and his fellow mauraders.

"Getting your first fix of Evans are we mate?" Sirius teased, giving him an elbow in his side as he followed his friends gaze to the pretty redhead.

"Yeah....she gets prettier every time I see her" he sighed, not ashamed if he sounded like a love sick fool infront of his friends

Sirius patted him on the back "that she does mate, that she does....who knows, maybe this will be your year"

James snorted, pushing his glasses back up his nose "Yeah right, she hasn't even noticed I'm here....she hates me"

"Don't fret mate, there will be plenty of chances to make up for lost time.....what I'm more interested in are the long set of legs wearing a fedora she's currently talking to, who is _that?"_

"It's Rose" Remus answered him, easily picking out his friend from the crowd.

Eyeing the tall girl of the group in her light brown skirt, knee high socks, brown brogues all topped with her fedora Sirius bit his lip slightly in thought, trying to remember what she had looked like the last time he had seen her.....because she did _not_ look like that.

"No shit......remind me mate, has she always looked like that?"

Remus chuckled slightly "yes....she happens to be in the same house as us, has been for nearly 5 years"

James interrupted them "no no, what he means is, has she always looked like _that?"_

"I don't know what you mean"

"Bloody hell mate open your eyes, she's all legs and height, womanly curves and.....legs"

Sirius is transfixed on his friend and it's a look Remus has seen a thousand times, that drunk look he gets whenever a pretty girl turns his head.

"You've started early" Peter said, jumping into the conversation.

"Early bird Pete, it's all about the early bird" Sirius answered him, swinging his arm around his shorter friends shoulder to pat his chest, as if he were about to teach him one of life's lessons.

Pete shot him a look of confusion "Doesn't that make her a worm, isn't that the opposite of what you should be calling her?"

When Sirius got a new girl in his sights he didn't take his time, he usually bombarded them with compliments, sending flirty looks across the room that had many a girl trip over themselves.....unlike his past conquests though Rose was different.

Rose was a friend, a _very_ good friend, and as much as he loved Sirius as a brother he equally loved her as a sister and did not want her to be another heartbroken mess he usually left behind in his wake.

He thought it best to be the sensible one of the group again and put whatever ideas he had in his head down before he went and did something stupid, and seeing how he hadn't taken his eyes off her yet, it was now or never.

"Could you try and be more subtle about it Sirius, she happens to be a friend" he quietly told him.

But Sirius being Sirius usually ignored any sensible advice given to him and did what he does best.

"Oi Rose!" he shouted across the platform.

Not only does he get the four girls attention, but he also attracts the attention of alot of other people around them with how obnoxiously loud he had been.

"That's.....the complete opposite of subtle Sirius" Remus exhaled heavily, _why do I even bother_

He watches her jump slightly at hearing her name shouted from behind her and smiles a little when she turns around to address her caller.

They had written to each other over summer, even managing to meet up a couple of times as well. The two of them had been close since their first year despite how different their upbringings were, it hadn't stopped her from being kind towards him. Overtime they had found many common interests making their friendship go from strength to strength.

Quickly finding the face behind the voice, she simply stares at Sirius who gives her a little wriggle of his fingers with a "Hey Rose".

Whatever reaction he was expecting she doesn't give it to him, and her suspicious gaze moves over to his own, the amber of her eyes practically glowing at seeing her friend once again.

He watches her quietly excuse herself from the girls, and heading in his direction, one of her rare toothy grins on her face as he meets her halfway, embracing each other in one very overdue hug.

_Who was he kidding, Rose was most definitely not the type of girl to fall for Sirius' charm_

For a tall girl Remus was the perfect height for hugs, no bending over like she did for Lily and Marls. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders whilst he held her tightly around her lower back.

"I've missed you" she giggled into his shoulder, the scent of his clothing a welcome familiar smell.

"I missed you too" he reciprocated, enjoying the rose scented spray she used everyday.

Pulling away so he could look into the warmth of her amber eyes peaking just beneath the rim of her tan fedora, he taps the end of it causing it to drop over her eyes making her laugh again.

"I like the hat"

"Thanks, it's a new look I'm trying" she said, pushing it back up so she can see again.

Remus had one of the biggest hearts out of anyone she knew, he was an incredibly gentle and caring soul, excelled in his studies, especially in charms. She had found out about his condition very early on, she suspected even earlier than his own friends had and would take his secret to the grave with her.

She knew how much he despised that part of himself, he was ashamed at having a dark and dangerous side....embarrassed that he relied on his family and friends for so much.

For Rose it hadn't bothered her and only added to his charm, she adored everything about this young man, from his mossy eyes flecked with hazel, the messy brown hair that hung over them, to the scars he carried on his face which gave him an edge alot of boys didn't have his age.

It didn't come as a surprise when he had become her first crush when she turned 13, he often teased her about it after they had talked it over and agreed they'd make better friends than relationship material.....of course she'd been heartbroken at the time, she was a young girl experiencing feelings she'd not had before.

But over time she eventually agreed they did make better friends......if a soulmate could exist without the romance it would definitely be Remus Lupin.

Looking at his messy fringe again, she mussed his hair like you would a child as she said "your hair needs cutting"

A sudden clearing of a throat breaks their reverie, as she was suddenly _very_ aware of the three boys who were giving the two of them funny looks. Sirius who had been casually leaning on James' shoulder with his mouth slightly agape after watching Remus with his hands all over her in a very unlike Remus way.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt the little flirting session you two have got going on, but _I_ was the one who called you over, now where's my lovin?"

"If you think you can summon me over like some dog you can think again, I only came over to say hello to Remus and you Pete, how are you?"

He looked a little bashful at being singled out by her, especially when Sirius, who was the one vying for her attention looked down at him in annoyance.

"I'm fine" he practically squeaked, happily taking a step back to avoid anymore unwanted attention.

"See, Pete's fine and what about poor James over here, what's he done to deserve such coldness"

"Being friends with _you_ for one"

"So is he" James pointed to Remus, looking slightly offended at recieving Rose's cold shoulder aswell

 _"Remus_ has redeeming qualities about him" she answered which made Sirius snort.

"You wouldn't be thinking that if you just heard what he was saying behind your back sweetheart" Sirius jested with that arrogant smirk on his lips that drove her utterly mad.

She rolls her eyes at his accusation knowing how often poor Remus and Peter were dragged into one of his jokes purely for his own amusement.

It honestly blew her mind that he managed to have any friends.

"If you have something to say Sirius, just say it.....I could feel your eyes burning into the back of my head just now"

"Were you looking at the back of her head James....because I'm pretty sure I was looking everywhere else" he joked, making the pair of them laugh.

She scowls at their childish antics, forgetting at times they were all the same age.

Biting her lip hard to stop herself from snapping back she brought her bored gaze to Remus, who stood looking uncomfortable at being caught in the middle once again.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

She waves his apology away "don't be, I can handle it"

"And that's why it's so fun" Sirius said in a sing song way

She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with them and knowing that they hadn't even made it off the platform and she was already getting a headache, she gives Remus a squeeze on his arm with the promise of a proper catch up later on before turnimg back in the direction of her friends but not before James calls out to her

"How's Lily? Has she mentioned me?"

She stops in her tracks and looks back at him, if he wasn't so annoying and desperate for Lily's attention she might have found his face adorable; his eyes twinkling with hope behind his glasses as he runs his fingers through his messy hair, which he often did when he got nervous

"Why don't you shout over and ask her, I'm sure she'd appreciate it"

Of course Potter being Potter he didn't detect the sarcasm in her voice and did exactly as she told him. She didn't think it was possible that he could be even louder than Sirius had been, but her ears rattled with the words "LILY!"

Luckily Lily wasn't the type of girl who got embarrassed, and over the years she'd taken alot from James.....it was easily her favourite game watching Lily shoot him down with her signature scoff and roll of her eyes......and this time didn't go any differently.

Dorcas laughs at his poor attempt and wraps her arm over Marlenes shoulder, both of them following after Lily who was a blur of red hair in her haste to get away from James and onto the train.

Rose had to admit she didn't take any pleasure from seeing the rejection on his face, but it didn't stop her from rubbing salt into the wound.

"I think the translation you're looking for is piss off Potter"

* * *

Finding an empty carriage the girls claimed it as there's with a flourish of handbags and jackets being hung up and chucked on the seats. They get themselves comfortable as students followed suite, ready for the journey ahead.

Marlene had already brought out her book from her bag, no bookmark which showed it was likely a new book from her mother.

 _'The Secret Garden'_ was the title, honestly Rose didn't know how she could get lost in so many books, and judging by the size of it she would have it done within the week.

Dorcas took the seat next to Marls and had her Walkman playing with one of the headphones off her ear so she could still join in with their conversations.

When the whistle was blown and the train lurched as it started its journey, Lily sighed deeply next to her as she idly flipped through one of her Muggle magazines

"I can't imagine Sirius had anything to say that wasn't decent, offensive or sexist did he?"

"Don't be silly, this is Sirius we're talking about.....have you ever known him to have a conversation with a female that wasn't offensive in some manner"

She scoffed beside her, shaking her head in disgust

"He's an absolute pig"

"He needs castrating" Rose corrected her

"Don't fancy being part of his little fan club then?" Marlene teased, her big blue eyes peering over her book

Rose couldn't help scrunching up her face in disgust, her mind conjuring up the images of the different girl he had on his arm everytime she saw him, how girls would literally melt on the spot if they were lucky enough to catch his eye.

He was an absolute terror with his bed hopping.....it seemed everybody wanted a piece of Sirius Black.

Those without a brain cell anyways

"Never in a million years will I become one of those girls chasing him around the castle vying for his affection"

"Won't he be disappointed.....especially if he finds out whos bones you've been jumping over summer " Dorcas joked from across the carriage, her signature lop sided grin on her pretty face.

"Bones Dorcas, really?" Rose said with one eyebrow arched at the choice of words she used

"Getting your leg over, bumping uglies...."

"Bloody hell Dorcas we get the message" Lily huffed, slapping the magazine down on her lap making the other girls laugh at how flustered she was getting.

"Calm down Lils, our little Rose is all grown up now, she's bloomed and got herself a man"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at Dorcas' dramatics "I wouldn't say he's my man Dorcas, I know we've already spoken about this but..."

Marlene interupted her then by bringing the book away from her face, giving her a gentle smile "You don't have to explain yourself Rose....why does it need to have a title? As long as it's safe and you're having fun that's all that matters isn't it"

She remembered when she first told them about....well, whatever it was she had with him. She understood their worries and undoubtedly their fears they hadn't expressed to her yet....but if there was one thing her friends were good at it, it was always having her back and supportive of her choices

Still....it always warmed her heart to hear their support

Dorcas nodded in agreement "What she said.....besides, if he ever hurts you I'd break his perfectly sculpted face"

Lily raised a brow at her "you think he's perfect?"

"What? I'm gay not blind"

* * *

The following morning in the Great Hall the students were all busy eating their own bodyweight in breakfast.

New uniforms, books and their timetables handed out, the students were ready to start the year.

The girls had been going over the timetable together, they all had a busy year ahead of them with O.W.L.s that would soon be upon them.

The 4 boys had taken their places next to them and were discussing anything but their approaching exams.

Rose was only half listening to their conversation, but she'd picked up on the words _transfiguration, mandrake leaf and permanent...._

Merlin knows what they were on about.

In the corner of her eye she saw a girl approachig their table. She was pretty and blonde with shoulder length hair that bounced with every step......she reminded Rose of a pixie with her button like nose and big blue eyes, eyes that were fixed on Sirius who had his back to her, unaware of her approaching until she stopped right behind him

"Hi Sirius" she greeted, rolling onto the backs of her heels in either excitement or nerves.

He turned in his seat at hearing his name being called in her delicate tone and he shamelessly oggled her

"Hey Ava, how you doing babe?"

"It's Olivia actually, Ava's my older sister...she graduated last year"

 _Oh no_....Rose grimaced, resting her face in her hands at the utter embarrassment Sirius Black was.

"No way, well give her my best when you speak to her next.....tell her Sirius Black will miss her, _deeply"_ his innuendo not lost on anyone

Lily looks at Rose with her mouth hanging open in disgust knowing _exactly_ where this conversation was going.

He rudely turns his back on the younger sister who is beginning to look uncomfortable with being shunned and having both _his_ friends and the group of girls watching her.

She hesitantly takes a step closer, fidgeting slightly with her hands as she courageously asked "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? Maybe Hogsmeade one weekend?"

_Oh Merlin_

Clenching her eyes tightly together, Rose felt for this poor girl....she was about to be utterly humiliated infront of them all

Sirius swivelled in his seat again, giving her his _full_ attention. He flashed her his best smile and casually lay back against the table

"Ava, Olivia darling, as tempting as that offer sounds, Sirius Black doesn't _date......anyone,_ but you're a pretty girl and if you like, I can show you a place we can be alone......i promise you won't be disappointed"

She heard the sniggering further down the table coming from both James and Peter, not needing to look to know it's them.

Rose watched the girl try and bravely hold it together, but she can't hide the unshed tears and the deep flush of embarrassment on her cheeks, she briefly catches her eye and hopes the girl can see how sorry she is before she turns on her heel, quickly leaving the hall with many eyes seeing her leave.

Sirius sighed in disappointment at having the girl knock him back, _oh well her loss_ he thought as he spins back in his seat pausing half way to see the four girls glaring at him, in different levels of anger.

"What?" he stupidly asked, truly believing he'd done nothing wrong

"You are one heartless prick" Lily practically snarled at him

"A heartless prick who loves speaking in third person apparently" Marlene added, a light blush covering her own cheeks at what she'd just witnessed.

"Calm down girls, what's the point in setting her hopes up for something that isn't going to happen......I gave her a reasonable alternative as you all heard, she wasn't interested, not my problem" he said so matter of factly, not even realising or caring what he'd done to that poor girl

Rose watched him in utter disgust as he helped himself to seconds, pilling different meats and slopping heaped spoonfuls of eggs onto his plate.

"The best thing that can happen to you this year Sirius, is you catch some horrible disease and your dick falls off, because that's all you seem to care about"

The idea of their genitals suddenly falling off seemed to affect the other boys as they coughed on whatever they had been eating or drinking

She even heard poor Remus clearing his throat at her colourful choice of words

The only one who wasn't bothered was Sirius himself, who took the opportunity to do what he does best......show off

Stabbing with his fork he picked up a sausage waggling it with every word, the biggest shit eating smirk on his face as his grey eyes sparkled with humour

"Why are _you,_ so interested in my dick Rose?"

She heard Lily beside her cursing underneath her breath

 _"You_ are the dick Sirius, you humiliated that poor girl and on her first day as well.....is there something missing inside your head that makes you do these things, because nobody decent would find what you did funny"

He took a bite of the sausage not breaking eye contact with her once, chewing slowly as if he were contemplating her words or dying of boredom.....most likely boredom

Shrugging his shoulders "James found it funny"

"Like she said, nobody decent" Lily chimed in

"Aww Lilyflower , girls know not to ask him out" James said from Sirius' side, trying to justify his friends terrible behaviour.

He moves his fork around as if he were using his wand to cast a spell, highlighting every word James was saying nodding in agreement , before pointing his fork back at Rose

"Theres one rule girls.....don't fall in love with me" he smirked throwing her a wink

Rose just shakes her head and exhales deeply, annoyed that he was clearly missing the point they were all trying to make

"Could you please stop pointing that at me" she snapped, losing her patience at his childishness

Luckily for Rose, Dorcas jumped in before he could reply with the dirty thought she'd just seen pass through his eyes

"Sirius mate, if you keep waving that thing around, Todd Greene over on Hufflepuff is going to have a heart attack" she joked, nodding her head in the direction of the Hufflepuffs table

The group of 8 turned behind them to indeed find Todd, a rather handsome 7th year student who had his pretty blue eyes firmly fixed on Sirius.

It seemed the attraction wasn't just amongst the female species, as Todd gave him a rather dashing smile, his perfect teeth almost blinding in the halls candlelight. Confident too as he was completely undeterred by the attention he was getting from the Gryfindors.

He wasn't the only one lacking in confidence as Sirius returned the handsome students smile with a wink, even continuing to carry on eating the sausage that had started it all.

He was an utter animal, nothing embarrassed him it seemed.....he _definitely_ needed to be castrated.

Turning her back on handsome Todd she found Sirius grinning again at her, she sighed deeply "You're incredible you know that?"

"Aww thanks babe.....you know If you keep talking like that, I might start thinking you want a turn in that broom closet"

Again, Dorcas came to her rescue, only this time her words had Sirius choking on his breakfast

"I'm afraid Rose has that department sorted Black, somebody has beaten you to the punch"

It took her a second to register what she'd actually said to him to get him spluttering all over the place but once she did it was her turn to be lost for words as she practically squealed across the table at her.

"Dorcas! What the hell"

But Dorcas the ever chill, laid back girl that she was just shrugged it off "Calm your beans Rose, I'm not gonna tell him _who....but_ at least this will get him off your back"

Sirius managed to stop spluttering long enough to take a big swig of his juice, his cheeks a little pink.

"Hardly D.....so who is it then Rose? I take it he's a student here, is it Remus?"

"Sirius please" Remus said, as if he were a parent scolding a child

"Well if it isn't you, then you need to stop touching her like you were yesterday or you're gonna end up with a busted nose"

"Do you even hear the stupid that comes out of your mouth?" She asked him, starting to lose her patience..... _all on the first day too_

"I'll find out in the end Rose I always do, so you can do yourself a favor and tell me or I'll stand on this table infront of the whole school and ask" he playfully threatened, his handsome face cradled in his palm as he taunted her from across the table, waiting for her to make the next move.

With her appetite thoroughly ruined by his behaviour, she dropped her cutlery on her plate with force, making a loud clang that disrupted the quiet chatter of breakfast, grabbing her bag from underneath the bench as she stood up abruptly.

Pulling her hair from where it was trapped underneath the strap of her bag and turned to look at Sirius who was still watching her, thoroughly enjoying the fact he had rattled her enough to want to leave.

"You might think you're a smart arse Sirius infront of your friends, but I know exactly why you are the way you are.....because underneath this bad boy facade you hide behind, is a lonely little boy crying out for attention, a boy who doesn't know what it's like to be held, to be loved. So you can take the piss all you want but I'll never hate you....I just feel sorry for you"

She didn't loiter long enough to give him a chance to reply, but she saw the smile fall off his face before she walked away with her head held high, murmurs following her as she left

* * *

It didn't take long for her friends to catch up to her in the corridors, Lily was still fuming with his behaviour but congratulated her on putting him in his place

"You should have seen his little face, I thought he was gonna cry at one point.....didn't think he could blush like that" she said besides her.

The four of them heading towards the classroom for their first lesson of the year, History of Magic.

"It's the least he deserved if you ask me" added Marlene

"I'm sorry I mentioned it Rose, but he won't find out who it is, it's the last person he'll expect" Dorcas assured her

She wasn't mad she'd mentioned it to him, she'd rather play the guessing game than having him hitting on her every second of the day.....he had a natural talent of wearing her down.

"Don't worry about it, I enjoyed wiping the smugness off his face.....tell me again, what was he like when I left?" She asked, their laughter filling the corridor

* * *

"If you keep pulling that face mate, it'll get stuck" James Potter teased his friend.

Sirius had not expected those words to come out of her mouth, and he didn't know what to make of it.

For one he didn't like being made a fool of, especially in company

Two, it was no secret his home life was far from a happy one and three...

"What does she know? Judging me like that, looking down her nose at me, pitying me, ME!....is she for real?" He yelled to no one in particular.

He was pissed....more than pissed, he felt belittled and he didn't like it....not one bit

"You do it to yourself Sirius, is it really surprising that maybe after 5 years she's had enough of you making her look like an idiot" Remus told him, feeling the beginnings of a migraine with the non stop complaining he'd listened to since leaving the Great Hall.

"Alright mate, not helping"

"Did you know she had a boyfriend Remus?, seeing how you're all pally pally with one another" asked James

"She told me when we met up over summer yes"

"Did she tell you who?" James pushed further

Remus knew that he didn't have a very good poker face, which didn't help when one kept the company he did and within seconds Sirius could see the answer flit across his face.

"You know!" He shouted in disbelief, his vocals bouncing off the walls of the corridor, making students passing by give the group funny looks.

"Withholding important information from your friends are we?" James implied, his dark hair flopping infront of his eyes when he shook his head in disapproval

"It's hardly important James, don't start with the dramatics, one drama queen is enough"

Sirius quickly shushed them both, getting them back onto the subject of Rose "tell me who it is then"

But Remus only shook his head, he may not be very good at hiding his awareness but he'd keep a secret until his last dying breath if he needed too

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"It's a breach of trust we have together, I'm not gonna do that to her...not even for you Sirius"

He paused in his walk, making the other three stop as Sirius narrowed his brows up at his slightly taller friend "What's happened to you?, you've gone all soft....that's what _she's_ done to you" he says, pointing his finger at him "all your little secret get togethers, she's trying to turn you into a gentleman"

"As apposed to the scoundrel I am with you three reprobates" Remus said "I actually happen to like being someone different when I'm around her thankyou very much"

James chimed in "Have you forgotten what we're trying to do to help with you're little furry problem"

"Dont call it that please" he nearly spat in disgust, he hated when his friends made light of his condition

"He's got a point though, where's _Rosalie_ when you need her then huh?"

Remus just throws them a look, too tired to even give them an _answer...if only they knew_ he thinks as he begins to walk off

"I keep telling you it's a bad idea, there are so many horrible things that can happen to you....permanent ones as well"

"Is he good looking?" Sirius asked, completely dismissing Remus' worries.

"I don't think I'm qualified to determine what makes another man good looking or not"

"Oh don't be a prude, I have no interest in blokes but I happily made Todd's year just now"

He envisions the young man's face come to the front of his mind, he understands _why_ Rose considers him attractive, but in his opinion it was the only redeeming quality about him.

"I'd say he is,.....does it honestly make a difference if he wasn't, she likes him, that's all that matters"

Sirius threw his head back and groaned dramatically, his curly hair swinging down his back "He's better looking isn't he? You know I'm in a delicate state right now, if you say he's better looking I might start crying" he said, jokingly wiping away fake tears.

Peter who had been quiet the whole way to class finally piped up, he usually avoided any conversations that included girls....they weren't exactly his strong point.

But Rose had always been kind towards him, and had even stuck up for him at times if the others had taken a joke too far.

"If she doesn't fancy you, isn't that your answer?" He quietly asks his friend, who was busy huffing and kicking anything in his way

"It says she has no taste, have you seen me Pete?, even I'd date me"

James chuckled, wrapping his arm over his friends shoulder "She must be crazy mate"

With only a few minutes to spare from being late to their first lesson, the boys entered the classroom when Sirius saw the back of Rose' head and got an idea.

* * *

Professor Bins was an interesting professor, he was as ancient as the subject itself.

She remembered the first class and having a poltergeist stood at the front of the class introducing them to the subject _History of Magic_ was not what she'd been expecting.

She recalled how one student had even fainted in fear at seeing the opaque figure of an old professor who continued studying what he loved even in death.

The only problem was the boredom

Especially when his lessons fell just after a meal.....being full, warm and talked at in his monotonous dreary voice was a recipe for disaster.

Once one of them had yawned it seemed to set the whole class off.

Thankfully this was their final compulsary year of the subject and she would not miss it.....not one bit.

Sat next to Lily, who was her usual partner in lessons, she could see she was having a tough time with fighting the temptation to yawn already......if Lily was struggling there was no hope for anyone else.

Bins introduced the class, welcoming them all back to another year.

Her favourite part about a new year were the new books that had yet to be opened. She loved the peeling sound of pages being separated for the first time. No tears or folding of edges to mark a page, perfect pristine pages full of information she had yet to digest.

Grabbing her book, she opened it to the first pages of the chapter 'Medieval Assembly of European Wizards'....exactly what she wanted to read first thing in the morning.

She had settled down into her seat when she heard a ripping sound coming from behind her somewhere _....there goes that once pristine book_ she thinks to herself.

With her quill in hand she began taking notes, watching the curves and joins of her lettering fill the once blank page.

She remembered how her mother drilled into her as a child how important handwriting and intellect was on a page and happily paid for private tutoring to ensure her penmanship was nothing short of perfection.

It hadn't been 5 minutes into the lesson when a piece of parchment was thrown in between the bowed heads of herself and Lily. Whoever had written it had perfect handwriting too, from what she could see under the folded page anyway.

At first she didn't realise what it meant with random letters and circles....it was only when she opened it up properly that she could see a question written at the top

_What house is he in?_

_S.....G.....R.....H_ with _please circle answer_ next to it and a winky face?

 _For Merlin's sake_ she sighed

She turns to look behind her to find both her and Lilys banes to their existence, both smiling and waving at having finally been noticed.

Shaking her head at them she turned her back on them pushing the note to Lily so she could read it too.

"Is he being serious right now?" She quietly whispered so as not to get caught by Bins, Rose answered with a shrug of her shoulders and scrunches the bit of parchment up, realising it was actually a page from his new _book......What an absolute savage_

Drawing her attention back to the front of the class it wasn't long before she heard another rip from behind her followed by another note landing in the middle of her desk with a bounce.

It was Lily that grabbed it this time, her nose wrinkling in disgust as she passed it over for Rose to read

_On a scale of 1-10 how good looking is he?_

_Baring in mind a 10 is Siriusly hot 'winky face'_

_P.S. My dearest Lily flower, there is not a number big enough to describe how beautiful you are- James x_

The second note followed the first, scrunched up and lying unanswered on the desk.

Trying to focus back on the lesson for the second time now, she suddenly gets a boot in the back of her seat sending her flying forward, her once neat stack of books in disarray from where her arm had caught them.

Luckily for her, Bins hadn't noticed the disruption, too distracted with the sound of his own voice.

She quickly grabs her books and straightens them out before sending him a heated glare over her shoulders warning him to stop whatever game he was playing.

"I'll only stop if you answer me" she heard him whisper once she'd turned back around.

"Stop being an idiot Black!" Lily snapped at him.

But Sirius was famous for being a persistent pest and this was most likely going to be his new favourite game for the year.

He throws James an elbow and whispers for him to watch, as he shuffles down low in his seat so he can press his foot into her chair, lifting it up in the air for a few seconds before quickly dropping her, the legs of the chair crashing loudly onto the wooden floor.

The boys chuckled at nearly unseating her as she clambered onto the desk to stop herself from meeting the floor.

A few students started giggling around them which broke Bins' concentration.

She was too busy pushing herself up in her seat with the help of Lily to notice his monotonous voice had ceased until he was right next to her desk.

"Miss Beaufort, is there something the matter with your chair?"

Feeling her cheeks heating up at being called out infront of the class she sat back in her seat straightening out her hair and robes.

"It's fine sir" she calmly replied

"I understand it's difficult getting back into the mindset of school but please refrain from distracting the rest of the class"

"Yes sir"

Livid

She was absolutely livid when she heard the boys behind her sniggering once again as soon as Bins returned to the front of the class

Dipping her quill into her inkpot she grabs one of the notes and quickly writes in it, handing it behind her without turning around.

Sirius quickly picks it up, reading the neat italic ink and smiling at what he reads

_You better run once class is over_

* * *

He left the room before she did, sauntering out in his usual manner with his 3 friends close on his heels.

He was getting an earful off Remus about his 'behaviour' in class when he received a sharp unexpected whack on the back of his head from a book, noticing too late that Rose had snuck up behind him whilst he'd been distracted.

"The hell Rose" he shouted out, receiving another whack across his back.

"Don't _what the hell_ me Black, first class and you get me into trouble"

He throws his hands up in defence, the smirk not having once dropped from his face.

"I had to get your attention somehow, you were ignoring me"

She glared at him and rolled the thin journal up in her hands.

"I'm going to count to three"

"Why, are we about to play kiss chase or something?" he teased, but was only met with another smack, this time catching him around his jaw.

"Cheat! you didn't even count to three" he said ducking her next swing "Oi Prefects, are you seeing this public abuse?" He calls out to Remus and Lily who are stood together, not a single bit of compassion between the two of them.

"We don't see anything, do we Remus?"

"Nope"

Before he could protest, Rose hits him again across his chest causing him to walk backwards to put some distance between them until she gives him no choice but to start running with her hot on his heels, her long legs easily catching up with him.

"This is not how you play kiss chase Rose!" He shouted as she takes another swing at him.

_Maybe she would be one of those girls chasing him about the castle_

* * *

She didn't know how long they ran for but she was exhausted.....but seeing his smug little face ahead of her kept her going.

She lost sight of him briefly when he ran around a corner, when she followed after him she came to a sudden halt, her shoes slipping slightly on the floor with how fast she had been chasing after him.

Sirius had run straight into Evan Rosier who had grabbed him by his robes, shoving him out of the way

"Watch where you're going Black" he snapped, his eyes ablaze at having someone like Sirius touching him

Of course Rosier wasn't on his own, Slytherins only moved around in packs....and he happened to have the worst of the worst amongst his.

 _Sirius had walked them straight into_ _a_ _snake pit_

Rosier, Mulciber, Avery, Lestrange and finally the blonde head of Lucius Malfoy

Her stomach dropping slightly when the latter's cold silver eyes locked onto her warm amber ones.

It had been nearly 2 weeks since she'd last seen him and the situation had been _very_ different between the two of them.

She knew he was very clever at hiding his emotions, but she could see he was thinking the same thoughts with the faint hints of heat behind his eyes.

She was brought out of her little daydream by Mulcibers booming voice

"Rosalie" he shouted out to her, every letter of her name rolling off his tongue as if he were tasting it.....he made it a game to make her feel as uncomfortable as possible, his dark soulless eyes boring into her soul with Avery his sadistic partner in crime standing next to him.

Sirius quickly brought their attention back to himself, he knew what these two were like around the school and Rose was getting attention neither felt comfortable with.

"As much as I'd love to stay and have a catch up with you boys, _we_ were in the middle of a kiss chase.....so if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to it" he said trying to push his way past, only for Mulciber to stop him by grabbing his shoulder and slamming him back into the wall, keeping him in place with a firm grip.

 _Not helping Sirius_ she was screaming inside her head

She hadn't missed the look Lucius had given her when Sirius mentioned the 'kiss chase' either, one dark brow lifting in curiosity as if noticing her dishevelled out of breath state for the first time......she hoped the blush was mistaken for the running.

"Is that true Rosalie?" Mulciber sneered, his eyes firmly fixed on Sirius who was the least bit bothered about being trapped by the bigger man.

"No it's not"

"Not your type is he sweetheart?" He taunted them both.

Unlike Sirius she knew full well what he was _implying.......Lucius had obviously talked._

"It must be embarrassing to be such a disgrace to your own name Black, that you try and drag others down with you"

Sirius simply sniffed and shrugged his shoulders, his shit eating grin plastered all over his face "well they say hell is a much warmer place to be, although I imagine with your life choices you'll be joining me sooner or later, and then we can live together for all eternity like one big fucked up family".

Of all the stupid things to say infront of a Slytherin, especially to a group of Slytherins was to mention _certain_ choices they made outside of school....she saw how Mulcibers grip tightened on his robes clearly getting tired of his shit aswell.

To stop a full-blown fight breaking out between these two she put herself between them, her eyes hardened as she asked him firmly to let him go.

"Yes let me go Mulciboy, or I might start thinking you secretly enjoy touching me up" he teased, trying to provoke him even further.

"Sirius!" She warned, still standing between them and _really_ not wanting them to fight.

"Are we really going to lower ourselves to such childish behaviour in the corridors?" Lucius' drawl broke through the tension "let him go Mulciber, I'm sure you will have another chance to wipe the smirk off his face"

She isn't sure if he did it for her benefit or not, but her eyes widen slightly, catching his gaze for just a moment but finding no obvious answer in them.

Mulciber eventually released him but not before shoving him slightly, purely because he could.

Before anyone else can make a move she's got Sirius by his arm and is dragging him away "Come on we'll be late for class"

He gladly allows her to lead him away but not before turning back to the older students still watching them.

"Name your time and place Mulciber and I'll be there" he yelled, throwing him a wink.

She yanked him back around, shoving him forward with some force making him chuckle.

"Your mouth is going to get you into alot of trouble one of these days"

"It's worth it just to stick it to them pricks"

"You're a bloody idiot sometimes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subtle hints as to who Rose's secret romance is, now I know Lucius and some of the other Slytherins attended Hogwarts at different times but for the purpose of my story I've changed some of their ages.
> 
> I know alot will be thinking really? A sensible Gryfindor and one of the worst Slytherins to exist but it'll be addressed in future chapters and will link heavily to events planned in the sequel.  
> Thanks for reading X


	3. Light at the end of the Corridor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night rendezvous between Rose and her Mystery man proves far too tempting for one Maurader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for mature themes

Friday night marked the end of their first week, which for Rose meant an opportunity for a much needed stress reliever.

Having said goodbye to the girls, with Lily warning her about curfew and Dorcas telling her to give him one from her she left with a giddy smile, dressed in a plain black cotton dress with flat pumps.

Quickly hopping down the steps which led from their room to the common room.

Of course fate had been cruel to her all week with unwanted attention and tonight looked to be no different when she saw the occupants of the room.

"Look lively lads, where you off to Rosie?"

James greeted her from where he was sat in one of the armchairs, his floppy black hair falling infront of his eyes.

Pete was sat on the floor hunched over the table, his nervous disposition seemed to only increase whenever he saw her she'd started to notice. She didn't understand why though, because he could be a pleasant boy when he wasn't with the other two idiots and she was always friendly to him.

And finally Remus and Sirius who had taken over the sofa.

If she had to guess she'd say Remus looked slightly uncomfortable to see her which wasn't like him at all, yet at this moment his eyes darted from her to the other boys then back to her.

Lastly Sirius, whose stormy grey eyes were locked onto her figure, lingering on her bare legs....she didn't comment but gave him a warning when he gazed back into her eyes.

"It's a need to know basis Potter and you don't need to know...and stop calling me Rosie, you know I hate it" she snapped slightly, causing Sirius and James to mock her with a girly 'ooh'.

She sighs and rolls her eyes. It's a wonder her eyes hadn't fallen out with the amount of rolling she'd put them through in only the first week.

Her eyes then settled on the table they were all sat infront of, noting all the open books and paper that had been scrawled on.

"What are you doing anyway?" She asks, coming to stand by Remus' side, giving his shoulder a squeeze which he returns with a small smile.

Before Remus can answer, Sirius slaps the back of his hand on his chest stopping him from saying anything.

"Ah ah, it's a need to know basis Beaufort, and you don't need to know" he teased with a waggle of his brows

"Fine, keep your secrets, I couldn't care less"

"Sure you don't, now can I hazard a guess where you're going tonight?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose sighing deeply.....how can someone have the energy to be such a dick?.

"Please, knock yourself out"

Kicking his feet up on the table, he gladly took her invitation to show off infront of them all.

"You're off to see your mystery man aren't you"

"Your level of perception is astounding as always Sirius"

"Well he's hardly a mystery Rosie if Remus knows" James pointed out.

"Have you both made an unbreakable vow or something, because he won't tell us who it is " Sirius said.

"Because she told me not to" Remus reminded him.

"Also, he doesn't need to make any vow to prove himself, I trust him...explicitly" she added, not needing to explain their friendship to anyone, least of all to Sirius who in her opinion didn't deserve someone like Remus as a friend.

Sirius just smirked, looking between Remus and her before folding his arms behind his head, the muscles of his arms straining in his shirt.

"Funny how you mention explicit....we were just in the middle of a game before you came down and the topic of discussion funnily enough was _you"_

She cursed softly under her breath making the boys chuckle.

"What game?" She hesitantly asked, knowing full well it wouldn't be anything tasteful....a group of young boys....together. It wasn't difficult to work out what they spoke about when they were on their own.

"Snog, marry, avoid" Peter pipes up, his round cheeks blushing....no doubt embarrassed at saying the word 'snog' out loud.

His innocence makes her smile....poor Peter

"No Peter, it's fuck, marry or kill, huge difference" James corrected him, getting animated in his seat at resuming their little game.

Even Sirius had sat up from his slumped state on the sofa "Do you want to know what yours was?" he asks her.

"Not really"

"It's the 4 letter one" he smirks at her, making her throw a look of disgust at him at how crass he was being.

"3 out of 4 of us agree, should take it as a compliment coming from such a good looking group of lads" Sirius said making James wolf whistle.

"Let me guess, you went with kill?" She probed, to which he shook his head no...his dark curls swinging.

He snorts, "Pfft no, that would be a waste babe....I've already had my turn anyway, we're waiting for Remus to answer"

She didn't know whether to be flattered or offended that the 3 boys had picked _that_ option, poor Peter couldn't get any more embarrassed as she looked between him and James almost in disbelief that they thought about her that way....and now she understood why Remus had looked a little uncomfortable at her surprise arrival.

"C'mon mate, you were just about to answer before she came down....don't be shy now that she's here" James teased him, the smile on his face showing he thoroughly enjoyed making Remus uncomfortable.

To save him the humiliation of answering she jumped into save him "You don't have to answer Remus, you're better than these childish games"

"No no he does, it's his fault he took so bloody long in the first place" Sirius objected.

"Probably because he's not an absolute pig like someone we both know"

Sirius feign gasps in horror, making her roll her eyes once again.

"Or he's too afraid to say what he really thinks because you're here"

"I was actually going to say marry" Remus finally answers, causing the group to go silent around him.

Rose didn't know why, but she felt her cheeks warming a little, especially when his green eyes met hers to gauge her reaction.

Of course Sirius noticed, that boy never missed anything.

"Are you blushing Rose, does someone have a little crush?"

"We are friends Sirius" she sighed for the millionth time it felt.

"I'm sure Rose will agree but it would be like dating a sister" Remus said, which she nodded in agreement with.

"Yes it would, but this is Sirius we're talking too and we all know the Blacks like to keep it in the family"

James couldn't contain the laughter that burst from his mouth, just seeing the expression on Sirius' face was enough to make anyone laugh....it was one of pure astonishment.

"How dare you mock my inbreeding" he laughed "this face is pure perfection that can only happen from shagging your family"

She couldn't help but join in with the laughter, it was probably her proudest moment when it came to sparring with Sirius.

"I'll give you that one Rosie, that was a zinger" James said having caught his breath, his glasses were practically falling off of his nose at this point.

"I do my best......anyway if you'll excuse me I have places to be" she said, dismissing the boys and heading in the direction of the portrait door.

"Oi, you can't leave without playing the game" James shouts after her.

"Im not playing your stupid game Potter"

"Well if it's just a silly game Rose, it won't mean anything.......how about just me, what would you pick?" She heard Sirius say behind her, she could hear the mirth in his voice, recognising how his voice changed whenever he pulled that shit eating grin.

Looking back at the four boys awaiting her answer, particularly Sirius who was leaning over his knees, his cool grey eyes framed with his hair, that smug half smirk taunting her to bite.

She took a deep breath and spoke with unwavering confidence.

"Alright, let's see, I don't want to snog, fuck or marry you and unfortunately for me I can't avoid you......so I guess that leaves the 4 letter one" she smirks, giving Remus a quick wave as she turns on her heel to leave the common room before anybody else can call her back.

She could hear the jeering and laughter at Sirius' expense just before the portrait closed shut, making her smile that he was having a taste of his own medicine for once.

Finally alone with her thoughts she shakes off the last 10 minutes of her life that had been wasted and headed towards the grand staircase.

A natural giddiness in her step to know that in just a few short moments she will be lost in a world of bliss

* * *

As soon as the portrait closed behind her, Sirius had been bombarded with laughter and 'serves you rights' but he just shrugged it all off, he would gladly take the heat to see her knickers in a twist.

Digging beneath the pile of books that had been left forgotten on the table, he pulled out the map.....the boys pride and joy.

Unfolding the different layers of the castles interior walls flat out onto the table before them all.

"What are you doing?" Remus asks, knowing his friends intentions would be nothing pure.

"We, or should I say us three are going to find out exactly _who_ her Mystery man is....so you can tell us now and save us the trouble or you can sit back, keep quiet and enjoy the show"

"She's entitled to her privacy Sirius, we said we'd never use the map for this reason"

Sliding from his armchair, James sits on the floor next to Peter, all three of them thoroughly invested in Rose's personal life.

"This is your future wife we're talking about here" James quipped waggling his brows.

Remus could feel his heart beating faster at the thought of these boys breaching her privacy like this, there was no telling how they would react especially Sirius. He wouldn't understand, wouldn't _want_ to understand.

Nobody said he had the perfect friends, they were loyal and would always have his back but they didn't come without their faults, and selfishness was one of them.

"I'm asking you not to do this" he pleaded.

It was the second time in their entire friendship that he'd asked for anything.....the first being the secrecy of his condition, the second, protecting Rose.

"Look, if someone's shagging and its not me I make it my business to know about it"

"But this isn't what the map is for" he reiterated, his pleads falling on deaf ears as Peter and James continued to look down at the half finished map.

"You know what, you are so right" Sirius agreed "which is why I propose a quick vote to change the rules for the purpose of uncovering Rose's fancy man, I'll go first"

"Seconded"

"Thirded"

"Oof 3 against 1, bad luck mate" 

Remus stared at him in utter disbelief, whilst Sirius simply grinned at him before dropping his curly head down with the other two.

He wasn't known for being one to lose his temper, he tried to avoid negative thoughts and feelings when every month he would lose control and became everything he hated; anger, pain and fear.

But in the situation he found himself in right now, that was exactly what he wanted to do....to let rip into the three boys before him for their abhorant childish behaviour.

"Why do you treat her this way when she's done nothing wrong to any of you" his hands were itching in frustration when none of them answered him, so he changed tactics and went for the weak link in the chain "Pete, she's always been kind to you....do you really want to deal with her when she finds out?"

He watched the quiet boy finally look up at him, Peter would crumble with any sort of confrontation and Rose wasn't somebody who took things lying down, she would fight her corner if provoked and he knew Peter knew that too as he eventually sat back on his heels, moving slightly away from the map which just annoyed Sirius who scoffed at him.

 _"If_ she finds out, it'll never happen"

"She knows about the map, albeit how it actually works but she's seen it....she's smarter than you give her credit for Sirius, trust me this isn't worth it" he promised.

Sirius looked at him almost considering what he'd been told...... Remus was rarely wrong and he knew it.

"Ah ha, there she is....bloody hell she's a quick walker, she's on the Grand Staircase at the moment" James chimed in, which brought any chance of Sirius changing his mind crashing down.

"Where could she be going?" He asked Sirius who knew the school grounds better than any of them.

"Plenty of floors with lots of empty classrooms" he insinuated.

Sirius caught Remus in the corner of his eye settling back into the sofa, obvious conflicting thoughts flickering across his face. He knew Remus was full of heart, but this was simply some harmless fun they were having togehter.

"Relax Remus, if you're worried you've broken your promise you haven't, if she asks, you didn't tell us....simple" he said, trying to reassure him.

"No I just sat back and let it happen, which is just as worse"

Leaving the two boys alone with the map he sat back on the sofa with Remus, who looked sullen and depleted.

"C'mon mate it can't be that bad?"

Remus chose to ignore him, his head was pounding and all he wanted to do was get an early night's sleep and forget this evening ever happened.....but tonight's events were far from over.

"Holy shit!" James whispered, dragging the map closer to him and adjusting his glasses as if he were reading it wrong before his head shot up to look at Remus, behind his glasses his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Is she for real?" he yelled at him.

Sirius shot up from his seat, both perplexed and slightly nervous for what James had seen and for what _he_ was about to see.

Picking the map up, the numerous pages spilled out over his arms as it took a second for him to find her name again.

Remus felt his heart nearly stop at the look Sirius gave him.

"Are you fucking kidding me mate?"

* * *

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this relaxed....it had been a _long long time_ she thought to herself.

Floating around in the warm water, she felt like one of the merfolk that was above her in the glass window panes overlooking the bath she was currently in.

Any tension that she had previously been carrying had gone as soon as she stepped foot in the bath.

Her limbs now felt like they were made of jelly, she had to wriggle her fingers to make sure her arms hadn't fallen asleep.......she could happily live in here for the rest of her life.

So lost in her own thoughts she nearly forgot the company that was currently sitting at the other end, the faint smell of cigarettes mixing with the scent of bath oils.

"First time alone in weeks and you'd rather float about like a leaf" he called out to her, his familiar drawl echoing off the marble walls.

10 minutes ago she'd been ready to do all manner of unspeakable things to him when she found him in the dark corridor like she did, his cold predatory eyes watching her approach.....a mere mortal would have crumbled beneath his gaze.

Once she would have done the same.

Now he whispers into her ears to take her clothes off, crumbling to her knees for an entirely different reason.

He had obviously grown tired of being neglected, and for someone who didn't show much affection, he sure got clingy when she wasn't paying him attention.

Dropping her legs down into the water, her toes skimmed the bottom as she turned in place to smile at him.

"That's not the worst thing you've called me.....although I'd prefer to be a rubber duck if I had the choice" she joked, sweeping her hair out of her face which had turned the colour of midnight after getting wet.

He was sat on one of the seats under the water, his back against the wall, arms stretched out on the rim with a cigarette dangling in between his long fingers. His strong, muscular chest was half out of the water, blonde hair clinging to his pale skin, water droplets ran down his body making his skin glitter in the low candlelight.

If a man could be beautiful, it would describe Lucius perfectly......if it weren't for the gentle movement of his chest one would think he was one of those Greek marble statues that had been built into the bath.

He brought the cigarette to his lips, shaking his head slightly at her poor attempt at humour.

"That was very nearly a smile" she teased, treading the water as she made her way over to him, the bubbles covering her modesty.

Lucius had a natural talent for saying alot without moving his lips, with one look his eyes could say a thousand words. Undeterred by his silent warning she joined him on the seat, sitting close to one another but not close enough to touch.

He passed the cigarette across to her, his muscular arm brushing against her side making her shiver, despite the heat of the water around her.

She took it from him, bringing it to her full lips inhaling the smoke, savouring the taste.

Fortunately it hadn't developed into a habit as of yet, but she enjoyed the occasional one if somebody offered.....if only her father could see her now she'd be dragged away by her ear.

"I thought you were giving me the silent treatment for the other day" she says, turning in her seat so she could rest her arm on the rim of the bath, her hand cushioned in her palm awaiting his answer.

She observed his profile whilst he was being silent.....his straight nose, strong jawline, his high cheekbones under his perfectly smooth skin _......even girls struggled to get perfect skin, yet here he was 'naturally perfect'_ she thought to herself causing a chuckle to leave her lips which brought his attention towards her.

Not a hint of a smile at her teasing behaviour....so she decided to push it further.

"I saw how you looked at me when Sirius said we were playing kiss chase, correct me if I'm wrong but I could have sworn it looked like jealousy......but you don't get jealous, do you Lucius?" She taunts him, raising one of her brows as if to say _your turn._

She felt the heat of his breath against her lips, not even realising that the gap between them had closed as he held her gaze, not falling for her little act one bit.

"You enjoy pushing me don't you Rosalie?"

"Of course I do" she agreed, toying with a strand of his pale blonde hair, twirling it around her finger "I like what it gets me" she whispers against his lips, dropping her finger from his hair, to trail it down his chest until her hand disappeared under the water, grasping his already growing length, squeezing him, testing his resolve.

Spurned on by her confidence, he threw what was left of his cigarette behind him, not caring where it landed before he thrust his hand into her hair pulling her into his lips.

He alternates between open mouthed kisses, to kisses that steal her breath away....either way she can't help the moans that leave her lips _get_ _a grip_ she thought _moaning like some common harlot._

She couldn't say she'd ever noticed him with a girl on his arm, but he didn't lack for experience.....he always left her sated and wanting more.

She believed it was the secrecy of their trysts that made it exciting, loving the risk of stealing these moments together without no on ever knowing.

He pulls her onto his lap with ease, bringing her closer to where they both wanted to be, another moan leaving her mouth at the sudden pressure against her.

Untangling her arms from around his neck, she broke away from their kiss slightly pleased when he chased after her only to be stopped by her finger against his lips asking him to wait.

His brows furrowed in confusion as he watched her grab handfuls of bubbles.

"Now what are you doing?" he sighs again.

She gives him a small smile and is about to put the bubbles on his face when he stops her by firmly grasping around her wrists.

"I want to see what you look like with a beard" she whines, trying to break out of his hold.

"No"

"Yes.....call it punishment for telling your _friends_ about us, or did you really think I'd let that go?"

He still has her wrists trapped but his arms have gone slack, allowing her to slowly move her hands closer.

"There's only us here" she whispers reassuringly, her hands meeting his jaw, moulding the bubbles around the lower half of his face, his ever watchful eyes taking in every movement she makes.

She knew she was pushing the boundaries with him, outside of this room he wouldn't tolerate anything like this....the thought of somebody mocking him just wouldn't be allowed.

But this was about trust, trust that nothing between them would leave this room. That what they did together was for their eyes and ears only.

Once she was finished she sat back on his knee admiring her work _.....no, Lucius was not_ _a beard man._ She gives him another smile and in one brush of her hands she sweeps the bubbles off his face "It doesn't suit you with a beard" she murmurs against his lips before kissing him softly.....her own way of thanking him for his patience.

She found herself faced away from him, pressed against the cool marble of the tub with his arms on either side of her, trapped under his much larger frame. His large hands running up and down her body with a softness he wasn't capable of showing out in the hallways.

Long fingers scrapping back her hair so he could kiss and nibble the skin along her shoulders and neck, his breathy moans in her ear turned her on even more.

She held onto the edge of the bath with a grip that had her fingers turning white from the prodding of him in her lower back.

She reached behind her, taking him in her hand again, moving her wrist up and down in a steady rhythm teasing him, feeling his head pressing into her shoulder to keep himself balanced as he lost himself in the pleasure of her touch.

When he eventually pushed himself into her, her knees gave way slightly at once again having him inside her.

One of his hands wrapped around her throat, not squeezing just holding her in place so he could bring her face back against his own. His other gripped her tightly around her hip moving her in time with his own motions.

Reaching back she touched the side of his face with delicate fingers, outlining the shell of his ear and following along his jawline.

She utterly adored seeing the change in his gaze, she didn't want to label what she saw but it was the only time she ever saw warmth behind them.

What he couldn't put into words he expressed through action instead....turning her jaw to kiss her, telling her exactly how he felt.

* * *

His head was spinning, from the moment he saw their names together on the map he didn't know whether to feel disgust, betrayel or utter horror at the possibilities of these two people together.

He was surprised he hadn't torn the map to pieces as he practically screamed for Remus to give him the password.....but of course he'd refused.

_Merlin he was going to strangle that boy._

Subjected to pacing outside the bathroom hidden beneath the cloak.....waiting like an idiot.

Never in a million years would he have said Lucius or Luscious Lucius as his friends called him.

She had been careful with her secrecy.....even the other day in the hallway there was not a single inclination that hinted at their relationship, none that he had noticed anyway.

He didn't know how long he had waited, he had nearly changed his mind twice and left.

It must have been a glitch on the map, there was _no_ way she was in there with him.

But he knew deep down the map never lied, as a founding father of the map he knew a mistake wasn't possible and soon enough he had his answer.

He had trailed after them from a distance, hidden from sight, walking on silent feet.

Anyone with eyes could see they made an attractive couple, with her black hair against his white.

To passers by they were just two students walking the darkness of the corridors, but every so often whilst they were speaking in hushed whispers, one would take the others hand intwining their fingers together, sending one another amorous smiles.

And he _hated_ it.

When they paused in their walk and kissed, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, something which he'd never experienced before.....it felt like a knife twisting deep into his core.

He felt like such a perv watching from under the cloak....Remus was right, if she knew he'd witnessed this private moment between them she'd kill him....but he simply couldn't take his eyes off of them.

How Lucius cradled her with a softness he'd never thought he was capable of, how she responded to the touch of a man that wasn't his own.

Seeing is believing was true, and Sirius had seen enough to satisfy his curiosity as he allowed them to walk off together, leaving him with his thoughts alone in the darkness as he came to a frightening conclusion.

For the first time in his life, Sirius Black was jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got about 3/4 pages already written that I need to edit and they'll be posted soon. 
> 
> This prequel story won't be a 'full' story, more like a collection of memories/ short stories as I'm more interested in the story of adult Rose and her daughter and how they link to the Harry Potter novels
> 
> Thanks for all that have viewed it so far and Id appreciate any comments and constructive criticism many thanks x
> 
> *Lucius means light*


	4. Pads and Prongs on the case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts answer to Sherlock Holmes and Dr.Watson

If there was one person who could give them the answers they needed they'd find her in her natural domain of the quidditch stadium.

Remus had of course declined their invitation and had even successfully managed to coerce Peter to stay with him, so that left the troublesome twosome of Potter and Black on the case.

They find Dorcas exactly where they said she'd be, they could easily tell it was her just by her body language alone.

Outside of her uniform she's the epitome of cool, ripped jeans, baggy tees accompanied with braces and her favourite beanie on top of her dark curly hair.

This was usually her favourite haunt when she wasn't with the other 3 girls. She was more of a free spirit compared to the others, a rebel who liked smoking and drinking with the older students and today was no different.

A spliff hanging from her lips as a female they didn't recognise was busy whispering sweet nothings into her ear, Dorcas' hand wrapped around her hip keeping her close.

"Yo Meadowes, you got a sec?" Sirius shouted across the field, gaining her attention despite the pretty girls best efforts. She gave the girl a quick kiss, and walked away to join the boys further down the stadium wall, hidden from teachers prying eyes.

"S'up boys, hey Captain....this about quidditch try outs?" she asked, giving James a fist bump which he happily returned.

"Not till next week, but I wouldn't worry about tryouts, the beaters position is yours if you still want it, I don't trust anyone else but you and Black out there anyway"

"What James means is that if he took either of us off the team he'd lose half the crowd out there" Sirius joked, throwing a wink at Dorcas making her chuckle.

"It's a difficult job isn't it Black, but someone's got to put the sexy into quidditch" she replied handing him over the spliff as he took his place beside her "so what can I help with then?"

Sirius took a deep drag, the smoke creeping out between his parted lips like a dragon as he handed it back over to her.

 _"Rosalie_ and her shagging Lucius Malfoy"

She coughed slightly and took a drag "How'd you know about that?"

"Not important D"

"He followed her last night" James interjected, nodding towards Sirius who looked disheartened at being dropped in it by his friend.

She furrowed her brows and scoffed in disgust at his behaviour.

"Fucks sake Sirius, that's a new low even for you mate.....playing peeping tom to get your kicks now?"

"Calm down, it wasn't like _that,_ I didn't see anything anyway, all I did was follow them back, seeing them all loved up and crap.....is she under the influence of a love potion? suffering from head trauma? has becoming hot made her stupid?" he rambled.

"They met through some sort of fancy function over summer, I don't know what it was....probably something expensive and pureblooded I imagine, they met up a few times afterwards, and yeah that's it really, not the most exciting is it?"

"But why though, has becoming a death eaters wife suddenly a career choice now"

"Sounds like someone's a little jealous Black"

"I said that, you should have seen his face when he came back last night, he was gutted" James joined in, recalling his friends depleted state last night, he'd gone straight to bed without a word.

Dorcas handed her joint back to him "Look, we've all given her our opinion on the matter but at the end of the day she's old enough to make her own decisions....and judging by that smile she wears all the time the sex must be amazing"

Sirius threw her a warning, shaking his head to rid it of thoughts of the two of them together....he'd only seen them kissing but it was enough to tell him it was a passionate relationship.

"She's got a thing for bad boys, so what?, she's allowed to have her fun Sirius, even if she does walk around all doe eyed like one of those girls from Marlene's awful books. It's purely physical, and with O.W.L.s next year she needs a little de-stresser, she's not dumb enough to fall in love with him"

Sirius stubbed what was left of the joint under his shoe into the dirt, mussing his curls like he always did "time will only tell won't it....How is the lovely Marlene by the way?"

In Sirius' eyes Dorcas was definitely the little sister he missed out on growing up, and he loved to wind her up. She handled everything he threw at her and gave back just as much.

But Marlene was her weakness.

He suspected she had a little crush on her friend and with how defensible she got he was most likely right.

"She's none of your concern Black.....she's too sweet and innocent for a rat bag like you" she warned.

"Ouch, and I thought we were friends"

"You know I love you mate, but that doesn't mean I won't break that pretty face of yours if you start sniffing around her" she threatened, and he knew she wasn't joking.

"Do you think Lily would appreciate a distraction?" James asked, his eyes lighting up with one of his crazy thoughts in an attempt to get Lily's attention

"Still chasing Lily are we Potter? You know she hates you right, those feelings haven't changed"

Not fazed in the slightest at Dorcas' words he continued.

"C'mon, all you need to do is tell her how awesome I am...."

"How handsome" Sirius added.

"Exactly, how intelligent I am..."

"I'm not doing that James"

"Not even for your captain?" He whined.

"Why don't the two of you just set your sights on girls that don't happen to be my friends"

"Because _you_ keep stealing them" Sirius pointed out, noticing the pretty girl from before still hadn't taken her eyes off of Dorcas.

"If girls prefer me to you then you need to step up your game boy" she teased, turning to give the girl a wink to let her know she hadn't been abandoned, before turning back to the boys "sooner rather than later if you could Black, I'm knackered already"

"I'm happy with how successful you two are but you know me and Lily are destined to be together"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Potter, Rose isn't the only one with the hots for a slytherin" she insinuated with a smirk on her face.

"Who Snivellus?, she fancies him?" James practically shrieked

"Oh yeah....although I'd say they were past idle fancies with what I heard the other _night.....Oh Sev, you know how_ _I_ _love it when you talk potions to me, tell me more"_ she says in low breathy moans, her grin wide and teasing

But poor James couldn't see when he was being played with....he looked seconds away from exploding into a fit of rage whilst Sirius was hunched over in laughter, his arm holding onto his stomach.

When he caught his breath he grabbed James by the shoulder, shaking him out of his inner rage "Calm down James, she's just fucking with you"

"You're so easy to wind up, course she's not shagging him but that doesn't mean she wants _you_ either, now if we're done here gentlemen I'd like to get back to it" she said, dismissing them with a wink and walking back to the blonde.

* * *

Speaking to Dorcas hadn't helped to settle his churning stomach, he hadn't admitted it to anyone but he didn't sleep a wink last night. His head was too busy swirling with thoughts and scenarios with what he had discovered.

Even with Dorcas assuring him there was no feelings attached it didn't stop the sickness that had settled in his _stomach......Merlin he was pathetic_

"Mate your face is doing that thing again" James chuckled as he ruffled his friends hair to snap him out of his thoughts "are we right? Has Malfoy made you jealous?"

 _Yes_ his inner voice answered

"No he bloody hasn't, Sirius Black doesn't get jealous" he snapped, trying to convince himself more than James.

"Come onnnn, you can tell me" he teased.

"I'm just confused over the whole thing....what can she honestly see in someone like that"

"I ask the same about Lily with Snape, women for you....mental"

Just outside the school they found Remus and Peter sat with the 3 girls, enjoying the sun on a couple of blankets surrounded by snacks and books, no doubt doing the homework that was due in tomorrow.

Sirius quickly put his arm out infront of James halting him.

"Look at that, look at what they are doing to _our_ boys.....you and I right now must make a promise to each other to _never_ get swept up in that shit"

"Sure, but what if Lily decided to invite me?"

"That's how they do it mate, flutter their pretty eyes and the next minute you're sat on tarten blankets, sipping tea with amuse-bouches"

"Amuse what?"

He scoffed loudly when he watched Remus lean across to Rose showing her something in the book making them both laugh.

"Do you have a dungbomb on you still?"

"When do I not?"

"Good, our friends need rescuing"

* * *

It seemed he was destined to ruin everything this year.

Here she was, surrounded by friends, including Peter who they'd managed to convince to tag along with them by suggesting they share ideas and notes for their homework, aswell as the snacks they had brought along which had been a great motivator for them all.

Sat on the soft blankets in summer clothing they enjoyed the late summer sunshine. Rose had just finished her 2 page essay on an introduction to the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards, which had not been the most interesting of topics and was glad it was over with.

Her back was resting against the stone wall of the castle walls, her eyes closed with the sunlight warming her face like she was some sort of lizard warming up in the sun.....she was only made aware of someone else's presence when a shadow suddenly cast over her.

When she cracked a lid open she found both Potter and Black standing infront of the group, her teeth gritting hard at seeing the dirt Sirius' boots had ignorantly kicked up onto their blanket.

"Where was our invite to the teddy bear picnic?" Sirius asked with his hands on his hips looking down at all the annoyed faces.

"Must have got lost in the post, I'll be sure to have a word with my owl" Rose replied with sarcasm dripping off her words.

"It's a good job we showed up then isn't James?"

"Sure is, we wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun you look like you're having" James replied with obvious sarcasm

Without waiting for permission the boys clumsily tread all over the blanket knocking food over in the process.....Rose is half convinced they're doing it on purpose.

The boys stretch out their long legs making everyone else budge up to make room for them.

James pushed his glasses up his nose as he helped himself to a bag of sweets without asking if he could, causing Lily to scoff as she watched him take a large handful, shoving them in his mouth and chewing obnoxiously.

"Are you swallowing them whole?" Lily asked him when she grows tired of his disgusting eating habits.

"No _Mom,_ I'm chewing like a good boy" he joked, eating another handful in the same manner causing Lily to whisper pig under her breath.

Rose sniggered at Lily and becomes aware of eyes burning into her.....Sirius, who's lay on his side, balanced on his elbow was smirking at her.

"What?" She asked, but he simply shrugs

He looks across at Remus who is already looking back at him with a questioning gaze, knowing _exactly_ where these two have been and hoping they didn't do anything they would regret.

"We've just been having a very riveting conversation haven't we James?"

"Indeed we have"

"Dorcas had some very interesting things to say about your mystery man"

"Sirius please, you're like a broken record" Lily snapped at him.

"It's okay Lily, he clearly has nothing better to do than stick his nose into other people's lives" Rose sais, her eyebrow raised as if to say _prove me wrong._

"Also I think we know Dorcas better than you do so don't try to stir things and make out she'd break a promise" Marlene added.

"True Marls, very true.....she didn't _actually_ tell us the name but confirmed a few things"

Rose whispered _fuck sake_ under her breath and sat up straighter so she could see him better.

"Tell me then, I'm dying to hear who you think it is?"

Remus gives him a warning with his eyes, begging him to not be stupid for once...to not take her open _unknowing_ invitation to show off.

But he doesn't, which worries Remus even more, especially when he tells her he'll give her the answer tomorrow.

"You're so full of shit it's unreal"

"We'll see tomorrow won't we, or you could just tell me now"

"I don't think so" she snapped.

"Tell me or else?"

"Or else what Sirius?" she challenged.

"Or we'll drop this beauty on your little party" James suddenly said, his hand reaching into his pocket to pull out a Dungbomb, chucking it in the air and catching it with ease from his years of playing quidditch.

The sight of the dungbomb gets everyones attention, they'd all been subjected to their past pranks and knew exactly how terrible they smelt.

All five of them scrambled to get away from the boys, grabbing books and parchment as quickly as possible.

Even Remus couldn't find the humour in their behaviour.

"Are you both for real?" he asked.

"Doing it infront of two prefects as well, you can be so stupid sometimes" Lily snapped, whose still on her knees trying to collect her things.

"Lilyflower you don't mean that....if you go on a date with me I won't drop it"

"In your bloody dreams Potter"

* * *

To say the smell was bad was an understatement, it was utterly revolting.

After 2 long showers of deep scrubbing she could still smell it, even taste it in the back of her throat......the retching from them all had been unbelievable, she was surprised nobody had been physically sick.

What made it worse was her homework and books were ruined, 2 parchments of perfect work to be chucked out and rewritten.

Of course James and Sirius had reacted the quickest and avoided getting caught in the stench. If she could have seen clearly she would have chased after them both not caring if she got caught hexing them.

She'd have to leave the strangling for another day.

When Dorcas returned a couple hours later she found the other three sat on their beds with scarves wrapped around their faces all busy writing notes.

"Gods it stinks in here, what happened?" She asked, her nose scrunched up as the smell asualted her nose.

"Black and Potter" Marlene mumbled from underneath her scarf.

"Ah, of course......what was it over this time?"

"Lily wouldn't go on a date with Potter" Rose answered her.

"Thats not much of a team player Lily" Dorcas teased.

"I said I was sorry, but there's no way in hell I'm going on a date with that idiot" she said, looking up at Dorcas with her green eyes that were still slightly red.

"And of course our homework got ruined in the process so we're having to do it all again"

Marlene grumbled, trying to shake life into her fingers from having gone numb from writing so much.

"You can have our notes once we're done, we all pitched in together anyway" Rose said putting her quill back in the pot of ink, leaving the new homework to dry on her bed.

"Just wrap your nose in a scarf because it stinks and then we can happily burn them afterwards" Lily said.

Dorcas had a quick shower first and got ready for the evening, by the time she came out the girls had already finished with their work.

Grabbing a fresh piece of parchment and her own writing set she sits on the floor, her back resting against the footend of her bed.

Before she could put quill to paper she knows she has to warn Rose about Sirius, meaning Sirius would have a target on his back, because there was no way she would let this go.

"Sirius knows Rose" she sighed, placing her homework down on the floor.

"What?" She asked, unable to hide the trepidation in her voice.

"Him and James, that's where they were earlier......he asked about you both but he already knew"

She can't help the growl of frustration she released whilst pinching the bridge of her nose hard.

"How though?"

"He followed you.....the other night to the baths"

"Is he serious?" Lily scoffed.

"Bloody perv" Marlene added shaking her blonde head in disbelief.

Before Dorcas can say anything, Rose had already gotten up from her bed, her face like thunder as she stomped her way to their door throwing it open with such force it slammed against the stone wall.

She could hear the girls calling her back but she didn't care, didn't care she was in her pyjama shorts, didn't care her hair was loose and still damp.....the only thing she cared about was finding Sirius.

Passing by the door to the common room she doesn't find him, so she took the steps up to the boys dorms, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself once she's stood outside their door before she banged on it with a closed fist.

She wasn't left waiting long before the door opened, a rather confused James standing on the other side.

"You'll get out of the way unless you want the same thing Potter" she threatened, pushing past him with ease when he doesn't give her an answer.

Her eyes quickly scanned the room to see a shaken Peter who looks anywhere else but her and Remus who is getting up from his bed, book in hand with a look of guilt about him.

Which means Sirius must be in the shower and above the rushing of her blood in her ears she can hear the water running behind the locked bathroom door.

She makes her way over but as she passes where Remus is standing he tells her he isn't worth it.

 _Meaning he knew.....and_ that was the biggest stab in her guts.

"We're supposed to be friends Remus, you didn't think I needed to know" she asked him, her voice thick with emotion, not even caring when he hangs his head knowing that he's hurt her.

She's too focused on confronting Sirius to care about anyone else in the room as she bangs loudly on the bathroom door.

"You've just seen me come in here boys" his voice slightly muffled behind the thick wooden door.

"Open the door Sirius!" She yelled, banging it again to let him know she wouldnt be ignored.

She hears the locks unlatching and the door opens revealing a _very_ wet Sirius, a towel wrapped low around his waist.

Any other time she would have greatly appreciated seeing his body for the first time without clothes, the chiseled muscular body, narrow hips and the wet curls that clung to his skin and the heat behind his eyes as he took in her own state of undress.

Leaning on one muscular arm against the doorframe with that devilish smirk he shamelessly looked her up and down obviously not noticing the anger she wore on her face.

"Rose babe, I was just in the shower if you wanted to join...."

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as her palm met the side of his face, his head snapping back with the force of the slap.

Nobody in the dorm dared to say anything as the sound of flesh meeting rung throughout the tiny room.

The person who's shocked the most is Sirius himself, his hand coming up to cup the mark that will undoubtedly stay on his face for a few hours as he meets her eyes, this time the smirk had long gone.

"If I find out you've followed me again, I will tear your throat out.....stay _away_ from me" she threatened, her voice low and controlled so he easily understands that she won't be as forgiving next time.

When she knows he's understood the message she turns and leaves the room, ignoring the other boys and joined the girls outside in the doorway who'd been witness to the whole thing.

She feels Lily take her hand and lead her back down the steps with the other girls following after her.....her palm on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate portraying Sirius as a complete and utter d*ck but it's too funny when he gets his come uppance.


	5. Girls on film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the girls planned night for Halloween go off without a hitch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for slight mature themes

Autumn arrived in the blink of an eye, days quickly blurred into weeks, weeks into months and Halloween was soon upon the students.

It was a holiday that was loved and celebrated by Muggles and it was no different in the wizarding world.

For students surrounded by magic and real ghosts and gould Halloween seemed extra special.

The four girls didn't need an excuse to celebrate the holidays especially whilst they were stuck at school and Halloween was one of their favourites.

They had started planning for this day weeks beforehand, racking their brains every minute of the day it felt like, for ideas on how they could celebrate.

Of course food, drinks and games were on the list but they needed something special to take their minds off of the fast approaching exams.

The weekend prior they had ended up in Hogsmeade, searching up and down the streets for that special something. This was why Lily was great to be friends with, because she came up with all the great ideas and suggested they try the Muggle shop of all places.....and that's exactly where they found it.

Apparently it was considered retro, which meant it also had a retro label, meaning Rose was the only one that could afford it with her monthly allowance from her parents.

She didn't mind though, as it was a great investment and would hopefully last them for their final years at the school.

The other girls paid for everything else between them and soon their little project; codename 'VooDoo' was ready to go.

Halloween afternoon saw them sat in the Great Hall, surrounded by food as they sat and ate lunch together. The Hall had been charmed to fit the _spookiness_ of the holiday, floating candles high up in the ceiling, with jack o'lanterns and cobwebs covering the tables.

"It shouldn't take too long to set up, I'll have a go once we get back to our room....fingers crossed it comes with instructions" Lily chuckled taking a sip out of her cup of juice.

Marlene who was wearing a cat ear headband on her head asked "What time are we saying then? After dinner, 7 maybe?"

"That depends on when Rose is done with her boo.....did you see what I did there?" Dorcas chuckled to herself whilst making the other 3 groan at her terrible pun.

"Really Dorcas, boo?" Rose said.

"Halloween ain't it" she shrugged, even if nobody appreciated it she was proud of her joke.

She looks at the large clock on the wall, frowning slightly at Dorcas' words "It's not even 1 o'clock, we're not going to be 6 hours!"

"Sorry to hear that" she teased waggling her eyebrows at her

She rolled her eyes again, and finished the last bite of her sandwich. Even if Dorcas was making a joke, they _had_ actually agreed to meet up just after lunch, meaning she needed to get a move on before he criticised her for her tardiness.

"Alright, let's say 7 then, if you can let the others know but please tell them the importance of keeping VooDoo a secret. When I spoke to Alice last she said she was inviting Frank so make sure _certain_ ears don't realise he's coming"

"Do you think it's wise inviting Remus and Peter along?" Lily questioned, she was just as worried as Rose at the other two boys finding out and ruining their plans.

"Peter doesn't know anything, other than he has an invitation for something and Remus won't say anything, he's looking forward to it......trust me, Sirius is too busy with his tongue down Kathy Spencers throat to notice and Potter is incapable of doing anything without his boyfriend" she assured them, grabbing her bag as she stood up.

"Plus they don't know where we'll be and we can always charm the door if needs must" Marlene said trying to think of possibilities in case the worst should happen.

"Or barricade it" added Dorcas

Rose just waved their worries away "It'll be fine don't get worrying, I'll tell Remus the time and I'll be back soon to give you all a hand rearranging the room, see you all later"

She walked off with a slight skip in her step, excited for the rest of the day, especially tonight surrounded by her friends. She sits down heavily on the bench next to Remus who gives her a warm smile at her sudden appearance.

The sound of giggling and the occasional breathy 'oh Sirius' had her frowning in disgust so she made sure her back was to them lest she throw up the lunch she had just enjoyed with their over the top public display of affection.

"I have a strong stomach" he reminded her, having noticed the look of disgust she had failed to hide.

"Gross isn't it.....anyway I just wanted to let you know that VooDoo is happening at 7pm tonight, okay?"

He looked at her and can't help smile at the huge knowing grin on her face.

"Do we need to bring anything?" He quietly asked.

She shook her head, her dark hair swinging as she stands up again.

"Just yourselves" she said, giving him a friendly squeeze on his shoulder before leaving the hall.

He watched her leave until she disappeared completely from his sight, turning back to his lunch with a slight shake of his head, only to see James and Sirius looking at him both confused and intrigued.

"What's a VooDoo?" James asked, his nose crinkled in confusion.

"Sticking pins in one another? Is that some sort of euphemism Mooney?" Sirius teased, raising one of his dark brows.

Remus just sighed heavily and chooses to ignore them.....he was most definitely looking forward to having some time apart from them.

* * *

She was surprised that Sirius and James had let her go so easily, but then again after the slap she had given him a few months back he was a little more hesitant to jump straight into being a dick.

She remembered how he'd given her a wide birth whenever they were in close proximity to one another. He avoided sitting behind her in class, stopped with the jokes and pranks, even going as far to not even look at her.

It was heavenly.

To just go day to day without having to fight with him over things he had no business knowing. He had certainly took a blow to his ego and everyone around him felt it.

But all good things come to an end and after the second blissful week he was back to his usual ways.....albeit tamer but just as annoying.

He didn't apologize and probably never would, just like she would never apologize for the slap.

Of course Remus had apologized enough times to cover both himself and Sirius for the rest of their lives. Unlike Sirius thougj, she had forgiven him rather quickly, she couldn't bare to see his sad puppy eyes any longer.

She could hardly blame him for Sirius' behaviour, unfortunately for Remus he would be that one friend who would be caught between the two groups.

To salvage his damaged ego Sirius' love life had spiralled out of control, like a conspiracy theorists wall covered in string and tacks that all led to that smug bastards face in the middle.

It wasn't an exaggeration when she said it was literally a different girl everyday, it got so bad that even _he_ forgot the name of his latest fling.....it was embarrassing as it was shameful, but in away she was glad it took the heat off of her own relationship.

Unfortunately for Lily, Sirius' apparent success meant Potter had become more persistent in hopes of getting her to go on a date with him.

He trailed after her like a little lost lamb, reciting poetry, attempting to charm her with gifts, even trying it on with her when his quidditch team won their latest match, going so far to ask for a celebratory kiss.

For all his efforts he only received a glass of juice thrown in his face.

For the most part the mood in 5th year was a positive one, but the extra work load and classes that had begun to explore more difficult magic was starting to wear down on the students.

Which is why they needed their distractions, if anything just to keep them sane and allow themselves a breather away from homework.

Which is why she found herself walking in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

It had felt like an age since they'd last been alone together and it seemed everything was against them at the moment.

* * *

The emerald green sheets made of silk were cool against her heated flesh, sticking to the sheen of sweat that was still evident upon her skin.

She'd never admit it but green looked good on her, a stark contrast against her pale complexion and the solid black wood of his bed it hung off in layers.

His room was so very different to that of her own, no gold's or reds with natural sunlight and views of the beautiful surroundings of Scotland.

No....his room was dark and cool, candles dimmed down around them, the only natural light in the room coming from the large windows which gave off a blackish green hue from the black lake.

It was the perfect room if she ever had a migraine.

Since childhood she'd always had a natural fascination with water, her parents often caught her more than once standing out in the rain as a child, usually up to her knees in mud and her hair in ragged knots.

Lying on her side with her face pressed in his pillow she could smell the smokiness from his cigarettes mixed with the expensive cologne he drenched himself in.

Her eyes were closed, not caring if he thought it rude or embarrassed for being so vulnerable around him. She simply enjoyed the quietness around her, savouring the moments of peace she could get before lessons started again.

She felt the brush of soft, cool fingers against her warm cheek....so faint she half imagined it as nothing more than a piece of her own hair.

Still, she trusted her instincts and cracked open one of her eyes finding his arm reaching out to her, his fingers curled over her cheekbone.

She can't help giving him a lazy smile, tilting her head so she's able to lightly kiss his palm.

"Checking you haven't died on me" he said, his voice heavy from his own exertions as he quickly brought his hand back to his side after having been caught.

She gave him a flash of her teeth whilst stretching in his bed, almost like a cat would after having slept all day, her limbs still feeling like jelly.

"You can be so charming at times" she almost purred, her amber eyes peaked through pieces of her hair that had fallen over her face.

She blew a piece of her hair out of her face, staring up at the frame of his bed for a minute or two before she pushed herself upwards to lean against the headboard, not missing the heated look he gave her when the sheets fell down her chest to settle in her lap.

Running her fingers through her dark tresses she glanced over at him, finding him propped up on his pillow....his silver eyes followed every movement she made.

"What time is it anyway?" She asked as she yawned into her fist, unable to hide her exhaustion.

"Nearly 4....why? do you have somewhere better to be?" he said, his voice had a certain undertone to it as his cold eyes bore into her own.

She knew he would never tell her what was on his mind, but she imagined he was feeling a little put out at her being the one to walk away.

Not that it stopped her from being truthful with him.

"As a matter of fact I do" 

He wasn't quick enough to cover the flash of annoyance that crossed his face, how his brows pulled together slightly and his lips had a tenseness about them.....he even turned his face away from her which she found rather adorable.

But his little strop didn't deter her from teasing him. She hooked her leg around the sheets, turning onto her side to run her fingers through his soft blonde hair, smirking to herself when her fingers found a few knots....no doubt caused from her own hands in the midst of their tryst.

She scratched her nails lightly against his scalp, feeling his body relaxing once again under her fingertips.

"I'd tell you but you'd only take the piss"

She'd made the mistake of telling him in the past what her hobbies were and the things she got up to with her friends. All she got was a dark scowl thrown her way and him telling her ' _it is beneath a woman of your class'._

It was just another reminder of how different they were to each other.

He took her hand from his head, most likely tired of her fingers pulling the tangled hair and holds it against the bed, firm but not tight.....he could say so much without ever opening his mouth and she couldn't help the smug grin at being able to read him so well.

"I imagine it'll be something childish with your Muggle friends" he said in a displeasing tone.

"Aww, you know me so well" she teased, pulling her hand from his grip.

She took the sheets and threw them onto him as she bent down by the bed to pick up her underwear, stepping her feet into them before shimmying them on over her long legs until they settled on her hips.

"I've been here nearly 3 hours, and as much as I've enjoyed myself, I'd rather not spend any longer around Slytherins than I need to" she told him, snapping the straps of her matching bra over her shoulders before slipping her dress on "no offence" she threw over her shoulder to him.

Its not like they could hide the reason she was here in the first place. Rose could blend in with a crowd, but surrounded by Slytherins she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Whenever she entered the common room all eyes were upon the lone Gryfindor, she'd been subjected to sneers, looks of disgust and the occasional sexist remark....usually coming from the same people.

But she had a spine made of steel when it came to snide remarks.

She plonked herself back on his bed to slip on her pumps, fluffing her hair so it was at least half decent for her journey back.

"Here, before I forget" she said pulling out a small cake box from her bag "Happy Halloween" she sang, smiling at the look he gave her when he sees just what she's brought for him. 

2 chocolate cupcakes decorated in colorful icing; one a ghost and the other a pumpkin.

"You know I don't eat sugary things" he grumbled, sitting up straighter in bed with his pale chest out on display.

"Only when no one's looking" she corrected him "I brought the most colourful, tacky ones they did because when you do eventually eat them, you're going to hate how much you enjoy them"

He gave her a warning with his silver eyes putting the cakes to the side as he sighed heavily in annoyance.

Crawling up the bed on her knees she leaned into his space "Don't be grumpy Lucius, throw them in the bin if it'll make you feel better.....now give me a kiss before I go"

"You are playing with fire Rosalie" he warned her, his lips brushing against her own as her warm amber eyes taunted him. The corner of her lips curled upwards before she brought her lips to his, kissing him slowly with her hands on either side of his face cradling him, manoeuvring him so she could change the angle of their kiss.

She soon found herself pulled into his lap, her legs straddled on either side of his legs.......she didn't walk into her room until just after 5, short one pair of knickers.

* * *

There was a small cheer from the group of Gryfindors when Lily flicked the switch and the projector kicked into life, the movie projecting onto the makeshift screen they had made from a white blanket that had been pulled taught.

The girls had honestly outdone themselves with getting everything ready, the beds had all been pushed back against the walls to give them a bigger floor space to sit on. Blankets, pillows and duvets had been dragged into a pile for everyone with a variety of snacks and drinks distributed around the friends.

The group consisted of Alice and Frank who were sat together all loved up with one another. They'd been dating since fourth year and were quite possibly the cutest couple to ever exist.

Peter was sat next to them, he seemed happy enough to be here with everyone else, happy with the snacks that had been provided but less keen on the movie of choice, his little eyes were already darting around with nerves and nobody missed the pillow he had clutched in his grip ready to hide behind when he needed it.

Marlene was exactly the same, horror was not her genre of choice either. Luckily for her though, her security blanket was in the form of Dorcas who was utterly fearless, especially when it came to scary movies. They shared a blanket which was thrown around their shoulders and sat closer than they usually did, not that Dorcas complained, if anything she used it as an excuse to pull her closer.

Lily had taken her seat next to them, a bowl of popcorn in her hands. If anyone deserved to relax tonight it was Lily. Between juggling her school work and prefect duties Rose could tell it was wearing her down. She'd stay up late just to finish work and any spare second she had she'd spend it in the library, usually with her partner in crime Remus who was sat on Roses other side.

Dressed in one of his cozy jumpers, he shared one of the knitted blankets with Rose, snapping off a piece of chocolate before handing her back the bar.

"Its very impressive" he said commenting on their homemade theatre.

"It better be, cost me enough" she chuckled around the rim of her cup as she took a sip "So James and Sirius didn't ask any questions?"

He shook his head, the movie screen making his green eyes twinkle in the dark "Not a single one"

"Don't you think that's weird? Like suspiciously weird that they wouldn't want to know where you're going?"

Remus just gave her a shrug, the two boys could be as predictable as they were unpredictable, when he and Peter had left the room both of them had wished for them to have a good night and left it at that.

He didn't want to listen to his gut but he had a horrible feeling tonight would not go as planned.

Just as he was about to answer her, those feelings came hurtling through the door with a bang.

If the door fell off the hinges nobody would have been surprised as the two boys waltzed in with a dramatic flare, their faces full of mischief.

"Sorry we're late boys and girls" James hollered with his usual centre of the stage, grandstanding persona.

Sirius was already unzipping his leather jacket, his white t-shirt tight against his chest as he pulled out a couple of bottles from inside "Yeah, we had to make a quick trip to the kitchens for these bad boys"

"Yes lads" whooped Dorcas.

"No Dorcas, no"

"Cmon Lily, put the prefect away for tonight....it's just a couple of bottles, nobody will notice" Sirius tried to assure her, but Lily wasn't having any of it and just glared at him with disapproving eyes.

James jumped in to defend his friend "Look, project 'VooDoo' is just a kids party at the moment, we're young adults this is what we do"

"Well some of us are young adults, others are still stuck in the toddler stage"

"Aww Lilyflower"

"Shut up Potter"

"C'mon we've got a big enough admittance to the party let us stay" Sirius almost whined.....any other girl would have fallen for the charade but Lily could see through his charm.

She just scoffed in defeat, knowing these two weren't going to leave now that they were here and just looked across at Rose silently asking for help.

She just sighed at the short lived victory and looked at Remus who didn't look the slightest bit surprised that they are here.

"I swear if you two piss about tonight you'll be leaving out of the window" she threatened.

"You won't regret it Rosie"

"Just shut the door, sit down and be quiet"

* * *

Sirius, much to the annoyance of Rose and Remus had wedged himself in between the two of them before either of them could stop him, _can_ _I_ play _gooseberry?_ he'd joked and that's how they found themselves too close for comfort with a very small blanket to share.

Poor Lily had the same treatment, as James made himself at home next to her.

Unlike Sirius who took what he wanted James stupidly asked to share her blanket and she'd simply slapped his hands away everytime he'd tried to take it off of her.

She didn't want to admit it but the added alcohol had made a big difference to their little get together, it certainly helped whenever a jumpscare happened on the screen....instead of screaming their heads off, most of them laughed at being caught off guard by the creepy guy wearing a mask......some even going so far to yell at the screen for the character to not follow the noise which would lead to their ultimate death.

Knocking back the remainder of her third or fourth whiskey, she felt that warm feeling settling in her stomach again.

"Top up?" She heard a voice ask, finding Sirius waggling the bottle from side to side .

"Thanks" she answered, holding her glass out towards him

"Are you glad you invited us now?" He whispered to her as to not disturb the others, his warm whiskey breath fanned out across her cheek.

She snorted slightly, in a very un-Rose like way  
 _"You_ crashed it, we specifically went out of our way to not tell you"

He dramatically put his hand on his heart as if he were hurt by her words, but his actions didn't compliment the devilish grin on his face

"I thought you'd be with Kathy tonight"

He grimaced slightly, his lips pulled over his teeth which meant things weren't as hot as they had been earlier on in the day.

"Really? Already bored with her?"

"Too clingy for me?"

She rolled her eyes at him "you didn't look like you were complaining at lunch" she pointed out and he just turned his gaze to her, a smug smile on his face.

"How come you're not with Luscious sorry, I mean Lucius" he teased, luckily for him the whiskey had put her in too much of a good mood to argue with him.

"I was, earlier anyway......even if he wanted to join us, he could hardly walk when I left him" she casually said, taking a swig of her drink.

She heard him choking slightly on his own drink and gets a few looks from the others sat around them.

"Oh please, that's so tame compared to what comes out of your mouth Black"

"Just sounds weird coming out of your mouth" he told her "look I don't like the bloke but I don't begrudge anyone having great sex" he winked at her, holding his glass out to her so she could clink it.

It was possibly the weirdest moment of the evening between her and Sirius. But overall a great night, and the group promised that they needed to have more movie nights together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how easy it is to use projector in real life but thought it was a fun idea for the Gryfindor gang.
> 
> I also love writing Lucius and exploring sides to himself he wouldn't usually show, don't get me wrong he's still a terrible person but Rose likes to see the good in everyone.


	6. Wizardly teen Chocolate queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Remus' monthly meet ups with the perfect cure after a full moon......terrible magazines and plenty of chocolate

The hospital wing wasn't a particular favourite of hers. Even though the room itself was bright and colourful with its many windows and possibly being the cleanest place in the entire school, it was just being in a room associated with illnesses and injuries that made her feel a little uneasy.

Despite the room making her feel uncomfortable it didn't stop her from coming here every month after the full moon.

It had become 'their' thing, the same predictable routine everytime which they stuck to without any excuse.

It was early in the morning, far too soon for anyone else to be awake, leaving the two of them together without worries of any disruption.

The curtains around his bed were drawn closed after Madam Pomfrey had left once she'd given Remus his medicine.

Despite taking the Wolfsbane potion the previous night, the transformation still took everything out of him, leaving him completely exhausted come morning.

Despite how tired he got he eagerly awaited her visit everytime. Even Madam Pomfrey was happy to allow her to visit, knowing she was no where near as bad as the other 3 he associated himself with.

Plus she knew it helped Remus' recovery having a friendly face by his side.

They found themselves once again sat in his bed, with the quilt and blankets pulled up to their chests reading the November issue of Weekly Wizardly teen magazine together. His bed littered with sweets and chocolates.....anything sugary to help make him feel better.

It was an awful magazine which she borrowed after Marlene everytime she'd finished it, but at the same time _very_ addictive. All the latest gossip about the rich and famous of the wizarding community all in one place.

It was definitely a guilty pleasure neither would reveal about the other.

"Are they still dating?"

"Merlin no!" she gasped "apparently he had a secret love child with another woman which he'd kept hidden for years, and obviously she found out about it, she broke off their engagement and everything"

"No way......how did Marlene take the news, I know she had a small crush on him"

"Badly, that's why she was crying the other day....even ripped his poster off the wall and chucked it in the bin" she laughed, remembering how utterly distraught Marls had been when she heard the news and how disgusted Dorcas had been at her little emotional display.

She was surprised she got the magazine in one piece from her.

"Poor Marlene" he chuckled.

"She's too sweet isn't she?"

He hummed in agreement whilst breaking off another square of his chocolate.

Rose picked up her mug of tea from the bedside table, bringing it to her lips as she took a sip, sighing slightly at the taste......nothing would ever beat a good cuppa first thing in a morning.

They both soon became aware of approaching footsteps from out in the hallway. Usually it wouldn't bother them as nobody ever came to disturb the two, but there was something about those footsteps that Rose and Remus recognised straight away.

Rose swore under her breath after it became obvious who it was when they heard a tussle coming from the approaching friends followed by laughter.

"They're usually in bed still" Remus told her, his brows scrunched slightly with confusion at his friends early visit.

She sighed loudly at her vanishing seconds of peace, sending him a small smile as she put her mug back down and closed the magazine.

"Have I told you recently how much I hate your friends? I swear they have this sixth sense whenever you and I have something planned" she said, sitting up in bed slightly to put the magazine in between the pillows, before she threw herself back down onto them.

"Hiding it like it's some sort of seedy magazine" she grumbled beneath her breath with arms folded across her chest.

"You know the alternative is much worse" he reminded her, a tired smile on his pale face.

Her head nuzzled into his shoulder "good luck Remus" she sighed, before the curtains around them were thrown open.....no surprise to find the three boys on the other side.

"Oi oi what's going on here?" James greeted them both, clearly surprised to find Rose here of all people.

"Absolutely nothing" she sighed, grabbing her mug of tea again.

"Doesn't look like nothing" Sirius countered, his gaze suspicious of the two of them sat there _not doing anything._

Rose could tell he was trying to decipher what they'd been doing just before they'd been disturbed.

"It's just a thing we do" Remus told them as he pulled his blanket up to keep himself warm, no doubt from the draft the boys had caused with their dramatic entrance.

"What thing, I didn't know you guys had a thing" James said, as he dragged one of the chairs for himself.

"That's because you're not part of the _thing"_ Rose retorted.

"Is this a sex thing?" Sirius asked a little too loud for her liking.

"Could we all just stop saying thing" she finally snapped "and it is not a sex thing, unlike you Sirius I am capable of having friends of the opposite gender" 

Remus quickly jumped in before another slanging match could happen between the two of them.

"We just get together like this every month, that's all"

"Every month you say?" James asked curiously, his hand already in a bag of sweets.

Rose slowly looked at Remus and gave him a knowing smile which he returned. 

"Really mate? She knows about your time of the month Mooney?" Sirius scoffed from the footend of the bed.

"Merlin's sake please don't call it that!" she said visibly cringing at his crude choice of words "why are you friends with them?" she added, looking at Remus who simply shrugged.

"We thought it was pretty accurate, happens every month, gets irritable, chocolate helps with the headaches.....sound familiar Rose?" he grinned at her.

"Shut up Sirius" she snapped behind her mug.

"How long have you known anyway?" James asked curiously.

"Since 1st year, she worked it out quite quickly actually" Remus answered him, and she couldn't help but feel slightly smug when she saw the boys face drop knowing she had known about his condition longer.

Sirius walked over to the other chair, his booted feet propped up on the clean bed.

"I'm _very_ observant" she told him, looking down her nose slightly at the state of his boots on clean linen.

He snorted obnoxiously around the huge mouthful of gummy sweets he was chewing on.

"A nosey cow more like" he jibed.

She sighed heavily, even though deep down she knew he wasn't wrong.

She remembered in first year when she was paired up with Remus for a project and how a full moon happened just before it was due to be handed in.

She had her suspicions before she found him in the hospital wing. Nobody's family got that sick _and_ every month. It might have thrown everyone else off the trail but Rose was naturally curious.

When she had seen him for the first time in a similar state as he was this morning she knew straight away what he was hiding.

Whether they had been interested in a friendship before that day it didn't matter. He had told her once that he half expected her to turn and run that day, not to sit beside him and happily take over their homework whilst he recovered.

When they had received a high grade for their work he said he knew there and then she was likely his first real friend, the first to know his secret, the first friend that didn't turn her back on him when the truth had been revealed.

"Charming as ever Sirius"

"I do my best" he winked at her "so do we just trust that you've kept it quiet after all this time or do others know about this?"

"It might surprise you Sirius but I am capable of keeping secrets, even from other friends if I need too. It's Remus' choice who he tells not mine" she said, slightly offended he thought so little of her.

All she received was an over the top yawn from him which brought her onto the next secret she knew about them.

"I admit, I do like the nickname you have for him....it is rather adorable"

"Oh Merlin, somebody pass me a sick bucket please" Sirius said, rolling his eyes like the drama queen he was.

"Shouldn't that be fetch _Pads?"_ She queried as he turned his tired eyes towards her, uncertainty on his face at what she'd just said to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he replied, even James and Peter started to look a little unsettled at what she was implying.

"You tell me?" she challenged, her amber eyes almost burning into his soul.

Remus chuckled next to her "she knows about you three aswell"

"Oi Mooney what the hell mate, giving away all our secrets" Sirius yelled, his words slightly muffled through the amount of sweets he was chewing on.

"Yeah, she's not even an honoury maurader" James joined in, the tiredness from his own face now long gone.

She didn't care what the others thought, she only had eyes for Sirius who looked both pissed and impressed, though he would be damned if he ever admitted it.

"Cat got your tongue Sirius, that's not like you you've got an answer for everything"

He cleared his throat, sitting up straighter in his chair "How?"

"The whispering about mandrakes, the books you tried to hide....I mean look at the state of you all, you're hanging" she said, observing how tired the three of them had been the past few weeks.

Sirius just slumped down into his chair, for once too exhausted to argue with her.

"Like I said, nosy cow.....maybe that will be the form you'd take" he joked whilst yawning again.

"Remus said it took you 3 years to complete it, isn't the process supposed to only be a month long?" She asked and James was the one to answer her this time.

"Few hitches here and there, nothing to be ashamed about Rosie.....blame Peter" he snickered.

Poor Peter looked like he was seconds away from falling asleep from where he was sat at the end of the bed, all bloodshot in his eyes and his hair all over the place.

"Ignore him Pete and just eat some sweets" she jumped in to defend him before she brought her attention back to Sirius who's tired grey eyes were already waiting for her.

"I imagine it took you so long because Potter has trouble keeping his mouth shut and you've always got your tongue down someone else's throat"

"Fair enough" James chuckled, fluffing up his fringe.

"Cant argue with you there" Sirius agreed with his head thrown back over the headrest his eyes closed to bloke out the sunlight.

Putting her empty mug on the table she turned to Remus who looked like he could fall back to sleep any minute.

"Get some rest okay and I'll see you tonight at dinner" she said quietly, pulling his head down so she can give it a light peck not caring the others were around her.

James threw a look to both Pete and Sirius, the latter who rested his chin on his closed fist as he watched how comfortable the two of them were togehter.

She pulled back the heavy covers and climbed out of bed, her long legs slipping one at a time into her boots which she'd left besides the bed.

Sirius had a weakness for....well anything, but legs, especially long toned legs in tights set a familiar heat in his stomach. 

He realised then just how much will power he actually lacked when she stood up fully and he gawped at the outfit she was wearing.

A dark tarten mini skirt with a white top, complete with a leather belt that clinched in at her waist accentuating her hourglass figure and full chest.

He was so wrapped up in how amazing she looked he hadn't even realised she'd spoken to him, it was only when his gaze met her face that he realised he'd been caught staring which made her roll her eyes before she repeated herself.

"Can I get past?" she said motioning down at his leg that was still stretched out across the bed blocking her way.

"I imagine you could if you do a run and leap" he replied, chuckling at his quick comeback.

She scoffed loudly in annoyance "honestly you're such a dick, I'm wearing a skirt too" she practically snarled as she awkwardly clambered over his leg as elegantly as she could without giving him a freebie flash.

"Remus needs his rest so please refrain from dragging him out of bed anytime soon" she warned the trio.

"We promise mom" James replied sarcastically, whilst giving her a mock salute.

She sighed again, waving goodbye to Remus and turned to leave, knowing full well a pair of eyes followed her out.

"Pretty sure she's gone now Pads, you can pick your jaw up off the floor" James remarked to Sirius who continued to stare down the corridor she had long since left.

"I wish you wouldn't speak to her the way you do Sirius, I don't know what's worse, the flirting or the insults" Remus said, pushing all the chocolate down the end of the bed for the others to eat.

Sirius just waved his hand to dismiss everything Remus had said "what I want to know is how you've managed to get Rosalie Beaufort in your bed and you're only _friends,_ what's the matter with you Mooney?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I can have a friend like Rose"

"Yeah, it is"

"Alot of girls like Remus" Peter pointed out.

"Petes right even Lily likes you, actually now that I think about it alot of girls like you, how do you do it?"

"I learn from watching you two and do the exact opposite, I treat her how I want to be treated"

Sirius just responded by blowing out the air in his mouth, his fringe lightly bouncing.

"You could start by not calling her names, since first year you've called her prissypants"

"She is though" Sirius whined, throwing a rolled up sweetie wrapper onto the bed.

"Because she's well spoken? Just because shes had a good education that doesn't make her a bad person Sirius. You've seen her friends, do you honestly think she would be friends with the likes of me if she was the pureblood you make her out to be"

"Her mother is a Rowle" Sirius reminded him.

"And is as Slytherin as you are" Remus reassured him.

Rose had told him in the past about her parents, her mother had indeed once been a Fawley, one of the sacred 28 families.....despite being in Slytherin house she had fallen in love with her Gryfindor father and chosen him over her family.

"I think the problem Mooney, is that our dear little pads here has gone and fallen in wuv" James joked pulling a kissy face for added insult.

"I'm not rattled Prongs, neither am I in love"

"No? Not even a little jealous" James pushed

"Rosalie Beaufort does not make me jealous"

"But Malfoy does"

"Shut up" he snapped slightly which just made his friends chuckle.

"You were nearly drooling Pads" Peter added.

"I'd ask for your opinion Wormy but I don't want to put ideas into your head, she would eat you alive my small friend" 

James snorted "Now that would be a sight, Wormy and Rosie"

Sometimes James and Sirius were oblivious to what left their mouths half the time and Peter faced the brunt of their insults and jokes on a daily basis.

"Ignore them Pete, Rose likes you so don't worry, shes always saying we deserve better friends, and right now I completely agree with her"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie and Remus are literally my favourite pairing to write about
> 
> It's a friendship that will last for life


	7. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie's 16th birthday celebrated in Hogsmeade & compromises are reached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for mature themes

** December 20th 1975 **

"You said it was just going to be us, in fact you promised it would just be _us"_ she said, stomping down the frozen path towards Hogsmeade with Lucius at her side.

Dressed in his usual attire; dark, pristine and expensive with her in a matching white fur coat and hat.They certainly made an eye catching couple in their contrasting colours against the snow covered grounds.

His posture was straight and almost regal when he walked, muscles coiled and strong, never once allowing himself to relax. 

She could read him well enough by now to spot the hints of his annoyance to her constant bickering. When she'd seen him waiting for her with his usual group of friends, she had been in two minds to cancel their 'date'.

But she had not been sorted into Gryfindor for being a coward....instead the lioness walked straight into the pit of vipers, never once faltering.

"They are not coming with us, they are simply headed in the same direction" he corrected her.

"Which is basically the same thing, do you need an escort now Lucius?, can't be left alone with me?"

He turned his pale eyes to her, squinting in the way he did to express his growing aggitation. Being a couple of inches taller gave him the advantage of looking down at her in a very Lucius Malfoy way.

She didn't call him out on it this time but she'd expressed her hatred for it in the past.

"That sharp-tongue is unbecoming of you Rosalie, as is that pout you have perfected. You're an intelligent young woman who acts like a spoilt child when things don't go her way" 

If it were anyone else they might have broke under his harsh words, but she'd never give him the satisfaction of reacting in the way he wanted her to.

"A spoilt child? I guess it takes one to know one, and as for my sharp-tongue Lucius, I've not heard any complaints from you yet" 

She gave him a knowing look and felt a warmth in her belly when she saw the slight smirk on his lips, knowing his mind had drifted back to memories of _exactly_ what her sharp tongue could do.

"Behave yourself" is all he said.

They trailed behind the group of Slytherins of varying ages, but following after _certain_ individuals still made her uneasy.

"It's my birthday Lucius, I'd rather not spend the day around people I hate" she reiterated, as she pulled her coat closer together as it started to snow once again.

"I know it's your birthday, it's been five whole minutes since you last told me" 

She lightly smacked the back of her hand on his arm in jest.

"All I'm saying, is that we haven't spent alot of time together recently and you're the one who asked me to come today yet we're not even alone to enjoy it"

"And as I _keep_ telling you, we'll be left alone once we arrive. Although hearing your lack of confidence in me to ensure our date is a success leads me to believe you'd rather I cancel our plans altogether" he goaded her.

She's so shocked that she stopped midstep, nearly letting out an ungodly squeal as she gave him a warm smile "Have you written an itinerary for us?"

He smirked at her but didn't stop walking as he threw a warning over his shoulder "Stop trying to spoil things Rosalie"

She didn't know why, but as she watched him walk away she felt her heart skip a beat.

The path to Hogsmeade was busy enough with students, who were breaking their necks just seeing them together so she refrained from skipping after him and drawing more unwanted attention to themselves.

Winter was always bitter at Hogwarts and this year was no different. Despite the gloves she wore she still felt the cold nip at her fingertips, bringing her cupped hands to her mouth she blew on them to try rid the slight numbness that had settled in.

"I don't want you to think I'm being ungrateful Lucius, _some_ of your friends are barrable to talk too, it's just him, why is he here?"

'He' who sauntered just ahead of them, arrogance with every step he took.

Avery, Avery II....the right hand man of Mulciber. 

Both men were equally horrible there was no doubt about that, but Mulcibers behaviour was predictable, he went looking for fights and not one bit ashamed for the things he did to muggle borns and blood traitors alike.

Avery was different though, he chose his targets carefully and was less careless than his friend. There had been whispers that his victims included female students and girls around school knew to avoid him at all costs.....she didn't know how true the rumours were, but being under his cold predatory gaze herself she couldn't help believe that maybe there was some truth behind it.

"Avery is here for his own reasons" he assured her.

"Oh I'm sure he is, I imagine he was first in line once he found out we were coming here. He turns my stomach with the way he watches me" she nearly spat, as she watched the dark haired boy whisper something into Mulcibers ear.

"Which means you're watching him too" he sighed.

She could feel his eyes on her again, and looked up at him, realising she'd been caught staring.

"This isn't some tragic romance Lucius, we're not gazing across an empty space wishing we were together" she scoffed "he just sets me on edge that's all"

Now it was Lucius' turn to stop walking, his large hand gentle on her arm as he pulled her to a stop beside him, completely oblivious to everyone else around them as they stood with only inches between them.

His eyes were so pale they looked almost opaque in the white snow. Lucius looked so beautiful in Winter....not that she'd ever tell him that.

"I promised today is just for us and I meant it"

If Lucius could ever be genuine then this it what it looked like. She found no hint of deception in his eyes and was even more surprised when she saw the hint of a smile, a _true_ smile.

The hand that had taken her arm slipped down to grasp her hand, their fingers intertwined before being put in the deep pocket of his coat. 

* * *

True to his word they had quickly left his friends behind once they'd reached Hogsmeade, he'd given them a quick glance sending a clear _message...'don't follow'._

They stopped off for something light to eat at Madam Puddifoots tea shop. There was something humourous about seeing him dressed all in black, surrounded by different shades of pinks, purples and florals.

He couldn't look anymore out of place if he tried.

The tea shop was it's usual busy self with it being a weekend day and near to Christmas, but they still managed to find a spot away from the nosier tables. It helped that most people chose not to sit near them meaning they were able to enjoy their time together in relative peace.

She glanced up at him when they hadn't long sat down, patiently waiting for their food to arrive.

He'd clearly never set foot in the tea shop before, not with the way he was looking around in disgust at the guady pictures of birds and the rows of hanging flowers running along the ceiling.

She couldn't help but feel warm inside, knowing he was here for her despite it being incredibly uncomfortable to do so.

Out in public he wasn't an openly affectionate man, so she settled for thanking him by placing her feet on either side of his so she could rub his shin whenever he started to look uncomfortable.

Lunch consisted of an array of small sandwiches and desserts on a three tierd cake platter. Lucius was evidently not used to finger foods and despite his large frame he had a very small appetite.

Not that she complained, unlike some girls who watched everything they ate, she only cared about what order she would try them in.

She'd just polished off a scone that was full to the brim with jam and clotted cream, which had proven to be just as messy as it had looked.

Trying to be as ladylike as possible, she dabbed her mouth with her napkin moaning quietly in enjoyment.

She put her napkin back down and took a sip from her cup of tea "Did I ever tell you how much I love cake?" she sighed behind her cup.

"It's why we're here" he revealed.

"Aww you remembered" she said, throwing him a wink.

His face was mostly hidden behind his cup and saucer but she could see a warmth in his eyes he didn't try to hide. 

* * *

Pressed up against the window she savoured the coolness of the glass on her heated skin. She watched groups of children run around Hogsmeade village throwing snowballs at one another....it didn't matter what their background was, everyone loved a good snowball fight.

She enjoyed the view the window provided whilst chewing on a liquorice wand. After lunch, (which she'd eaten the majority of) they had visited a few of the shops before ending up at The Three Broomsticks.

Sugar was definitely her guilty pleasure, she could eat anything sweet, sour, fizzy or minty, but her favourite type was liquorice. Her mother's favourite too.

She'd always made sure there was plenty of it whenever she was home from school.

She sighed in contentment, the glass pane fogged up from her breath as she munched away happily on her sweet. 

Her fingers twirled the amber and diamond pendant that lay against her collarbone, he'd given it to her as soon as they'd come to their room. She hadn't been expecting a physical gift from him, and even more surprised to see how beautiful it was.

Her partner, who's black shirt she was currently wearing, was to her left wrapped up in the disarray that had once been a neat and tidy bed. His tonic for the blissful afterthoughts they shared was usually some form of alcohol, today's choice being a neat whiskey that currently rested on his stomach.

She heard him stretch in the bed, the springs in the mattress creaked beneath his weight. Not hearing the rustle of sheets, she knew he had no intentions of getting up anytime soon, which for her was a good thing as the cold from the window was starting to get to her and she'd shortly be climbing back in with him.

"Come back to bed Rosalie" he drawled, his voice huskier than usual.

 _"You_ don't like cuddling remember, it's too intimate you said" she replied with a slight smirk, as if challenging him to deny he ever said it.

Finding him propped up against the headboard with a pillow, the sheets gathered low around his waist exposing the tops of his hips. The expanse of his pale skin still covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

These were her favourite moments with Lucius, when she left him completely unravelled and sated. His immaculate hair which never had a strand out of place was now strewn across the pillows and over his shoulders.

For someone who prided so much in their appearance he sure didn't complain when she had it fisted in her hands.

"What has you so enraptured out there?"

She once again returned her gaze to the students outside "just a snowball fight"

She heard him tut from across the room "is that also something you never did in your childhood? I'd imagine you were that one child who always put a rock in the middle of yours" 

He doesn't bite at her obvious joke, only shooting her a look that tells her to behave. 

"How you can still be hungry after consuming an entire bakery is beyond me" 

She snorted slightly at his snark whilst taking another bite to prove him wrong "One is never to full for sweets, it helps when I'm thinking" 

"Liquorice is abhorrent" 

"Then it's a good thing you're finished with me, you won't have to taste it" she jested.

"Come back to bed and I'll show you how finished I am with you" he retorted, his eyes showing her his heat hadn't been doused.

Taking a deep breath she pulled herself away from the activities going on outside and pivoted in the window sill, her cooling skin sticking slightly as her long legs dangled off it. 

"I was thinking about you and me.....about _us"_ she truthfully revealed, in fact she'd been doing alot of thinking recently about the two of them.

He took a swig from his glass, his eyes closed in deep thought "I wasn't aware there was an _us"_

"There could be" she quietly answered, gazing down at her toes to avoid looking at him.

He put the glass back on the bedside table with a heavy clunk, huffing slightly at seeing her slumped form in the window sill.

"Stop talking in riddles Rosalie"

As if she could sense the change in his mood she gathered her whirling thoughts and spoke "We both know what will happen once you leave, is it really such a terrible idea to walk away from it all?"

"You speak of things you don't understand" he snapped, rubbing his fingers along his brow as if he were soothing a headache.

She jumped down from her perch in the window, chucking the remainder of her sweet in the bin, the taste of it now soured by the heavy atmosphere that had settled in the room.

"Stop patronising me Lucius, I know it's what your father wants of you, why can't you stand up for yourself....is that really what you want in life?" she questioned him. 

She wasn't oblivious to the future that awaited him once he graduated, but deep down she knew there was a different side to him, a side he kept buried which only resurfaced for her....if he could see her for who she was and not a _blood traitor_ as he originally thought, surely his opinions on others could change......she could be the one to change him, show him what it meant to see the world through different eyes, to see the worth in people no matter their blood status.

But seeing how he chose to answer her with silence he likely wouldn't address her questions, so instead she began to search for her clothes, wanting nothing more than to get out of the room as quick as possible.

There was always a haste to get to one another, meaning underwear usually went missing or he stole them without her knowing.

Luckily for her though they were still on the floor, she hastily put her lacey briefs back on, hooking her bra around her midriff so she could slip it on under the shirt.

If he could be childish then so could she and he'd be the one missing out on a freebie.

"You certainly know how to ruin a good day don't you" he sighed heavily from behind her.

She had her back to him when she heard him get out of bed. He was impressive in both height and stature but surprisingly very light on his feet. It was only when his shadow cast over her own did she even realise he was stood behind her.

He laid a comforting hand on her hip whilst he spoke softly in her ear "Can you not just accept I'm here with you now?"

"I want more Lucius" she pushed, not caring in the slightest if she sounded like a desperate fool.

He took her other hip in hand bringing her body back into his own, his warm chiseled chest pressed into her back. He brushed his lips along her shoulder, lightly nipping at her skin between kisses causing goosebumps to appear along her flesh.

His mouth moved up into her neck, his nose pushing through her silken locks to find that favourite spot behind her ear, nuzzling into her, he feels her begin to relax under his touch.

He whispered into her ear "We don't always get what we want in life" his hot breath blowing loose strands into her face which tickled along her cheekbone.

There was something about the way he spoke that made her feel desperate. Desperate for reassurance, desperate to be wanted....desperate for his touch.

She spun in his arms, standing only inches apart from him, their breath mixing in the space between them.

She was aware he was still very naked infront of her, could feel him hot and heavy, pressing into her hip. But none of that distracted her from running her thumbs along the underside of his eyes, pleased when he reacted to her loving touch by leaning into her.....whether it was a conscious decision or not, it warmed her to see him act positive over something seemingly foreign to him.

 _"We_ could" she whispered.

"Stop talking" he mumbled before his lips consumed hers in a deep toe curling kiss. Her hands falling onto the base of his neck, toying with the roots of his long hair.

His long arms lifted her from under her thighs, legs wrapped around his hips as their tongues tangled as if in a dance.

He managed to blindly sit on the edge of the bed with her balanced on his lap, one arm behind her as he reached with the other for the whiskey glass left forgotten on the table.

He took a sip before passing it to Rose "drink this to rid the revolting taste on your tongue" he grumbled, in regards to the taste of liquorice still present in her mouth.

Rolling her eyes she took the cool glass off of him and took a drink. It was certainly an acquired taste as the amber liquid burned her throat.

She felt a trickle down her chin and was about to wipe it off when Lucius caught her hand, allowing it to roll further down her throat before catching the droplet in an open mouthed kiss, suckling at her neck as he followed the trail back up the column of her throat before ending with a kiss on her full lips.

She clumsily placed the glass back on the table and shoved Lucius down with both hands on the bed ending any complaint he was about to make by kissing him.

His fingers quickly got to work on her bra, unhooking it and freeing her of it by chucking it across the room. His hands followed the curvature of her spine and grabbed her buttocks firmly, grinding her into his hard length that was painfully trapped between them.

She soon found her position flipped and his heavy weight pressed her down into the soft mattress beneath her.

Her lacey briefs had been removed roughly in his urgency and the sound of ripping material meant he owed her _yet_ another pair of underwear.

When he hit home again she saw stars bursting behind her lids as she savoured that first thrust of his powerful hips. Her nails were anchored into his shoulders, back and waist, wherever she could get a grip as he moved against her.

Her legs hooked around his, bringing him closer until there was nothing between them but the feeling of each other's skin against one another.

His pale blonde hair falling forward in a curtain to frame his handsome face, blonde mixing with black on a canvas of sheets.

They had only been in this position a handful of times; their first night together, followed by a couple more times after that when she had been inexperienced and he didn't want to hurt her.

She'd always understood it to be a very intimate and loving position between couples and the most vulnerable they could be with one another, there was nowhere to hide when they gazed into one anothers eyes.

She knew deep down he secretly enjoyed the feel of her body wrapped around him, the security and safety she gave for a man who grew up without a loving touch as a child.

Here with her now he could allow himself to be held, to be cared for, to be worthy of being loved.

For just a brief second she wondered if he was the only one who enjoyed being loved. 

* * *

On her journey back to Hogwarts her thoughts drifted back to her afternoon she'd just spent with Lucius. 

Over the summer holidays they had met as often as they could, but being back at school made moments together short and sweet so it had been a nice change to be left alone for a few hours in each others company.

There had been no rush to leave their bed, after finding the energy for a third round they were content enough to just lie beside one another. That was until Lucius surprised her by pulling her naked body against his, his hand tenderly stroking the expanse of her back and hipbone.

Right there and then she'd committed the sound of his heartbeat beneath her ear, how his delicate fingers had felt on her sensitive skin.

She didn't comment on it then, but she knew it was a turning point for their.....well, whatever they were.

Even when it had been time to leave they had dressed in relative silence, but she'd caught him more than once watching her from across the room.

On their way out of the Inn she'd spotted his friends further along the street loitering outside the shops. They'd said their goodbyes after she told him it was okay for him to catch up with them, thanking him for a wonderful birthday with a kiss goodbye which he responded to eagerly.

No doubt the gossip would spread throughout the school like wildfire at being seen out in the open together.

Her dreamy thoughts were broken by a noisy pair of students arguing over a very impressive snowman they had built.

"I told you it was too high Tommy" whined the pretty blonde girl, her cheeks all rosy from the cold weather.

 _Tommy_ who seemed to be around the same age, looked up with his hand over his brow only just realising how tall their snowman actually was. It stood at least a few heads taller than both of them, clearly the two of them having got carried away with their fun.

Tommy huffed in frustration "it's not a snowman without a head Jess"

"Do you both need a hand?" Rose asked, chuckling to herself at having watched the two argue.

"Yes please.....we're not that good at levitating things yet" Tommy explained, a little shy at Rose's sudden arrival.

"Pfft, you don't need magic.....the magic comes from making the snowman by hand" she replied, making the young students smile at her words.

She put her bag down on the ground and picked up the snowmans round head. Leveling the second ball of snow before she placed the head down, shuffling it side to side so it sat firmly in place.

"Do you have twigs and stones for him?"

Jess nodded, skipping over to the small pile of items they had already collected, her pale blonde hair bouncing with every step.

Rose took a few pebbles for herself "If I do his face, do you both want to do his buttons and arms?" she asked.

It didn't take long to finish and once he was, she took a step back to admire the snowman, before realising he was missing a nose. She dug around in her bag for one of her liquorice wands, pushing one end into the snow so he had his 'nose'.

"Perfect, all he needs now is a hat and scarf and he's good to go"

"Give her yours Tommy" demanded Jess, a little too excited to see the snowman finished.

" _I_ need them, use yours" he argued, his hands grabbing onto his hat before she could try and take it off

"I've lost mine" she exclaimed, stomping her feet.

 _No wonder she's so cold_ Rose thought, mentally scolding her as if she were the girls mother.

"How about this then" she said as she took the scarf off from around her own neck, placing it around the snowman followed by her fur hat.

"There, now that's one fancy snowman, infact I'd say it's the best snowman that's ever been built on Hogwarts grounds" she teased, making them both giggle.

"But I think you need these more than Mr.Snowman" she told the young girl before she gathered back her hat and scarf, shaking off any snow stuck to them.

She wrapped the fur scarf around Jess' neck, chuckling slightly when the little girl snuggled down into the warmth.

She would have to grow into the hat as it kept slipping down her face and hiding her pretty eyes. 

"There you go, don't want you catching a cold whilst you're having fun do we?"

Jess looked up at her, her big blue eyes reminded Rose of a fawn, bright, alert and full of life.

"I can keep these?" she asked, a little unsure at a stranger giving her a gift.

"Sure, call it an early Christmas present, now go have fun and don't lose these okay" she warned.

"What's your name?"

"Rosalie, but you can call me Rose" she answered.

Jess flung herself into Rose gripping her hard despite her small frame and thanked her twice before tearing off with Tommy following close on her heels.

She couldn't help but smile whilst watching them run off together, she missed those days of just being a child. Life was so much easier and carefree back then.

"They looked expensive?" a voice said from behind her, she whipped round to find the steel grey eyes belonging to the handsome face of one Sirius Black.

"They were, I'm sure I'll get another set for Christmas....plus I've got 4 different shades of white back home" she told him matter of factly.

"I thought white was white" he said, face crinkled in confusion.

"So did I, but they're definitely different" she said with a smile.

She really looked at him then, leant against the stone wall with black jeans and boots, with his favourite leather jacket on. A cigarette hanging casually from his mouth and his curls in their usual disarray.....even in winter Sirius Black was the epitome of a bad boy.

He saw he look down at his cigarette and happily held it out for her to take which she did. Feeling the softness of her gentle gloved fingers on his skin.

With the cigarette held between her lips she pulled her coat tighter together, feeling the cold around her neck now that her hat and scarf had run off.

"You regretting your act of kindness?" he mocked her with his usual grin on his lips.

"Did you see the look on her face? Totally worth freezing my arse off for" she assured him, handing him back the cigarette.

"Mmm whiskey and liquorice" he hummed, tasting it as he took a drag. She rolled her eyes towards him, seeing his devilish smirk again as he added.

"I wonder where else that mouth has been"

"I wonder where yours has been.....shall we just agree neither of us wants to know" she retorted with a firm look.

"Sure" he replied, scratching the stub out on the stone wall.

"It's my birthday I don't need your permission.....for anything" she snapped, her arms crossed over her body to keep warm.

"Got your birthday bang did you, I'm not gonna judge.....although if you're expecting a present from me don't, I've got you nothing" he joked, his hands now back in his jacket pockets.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, watching the heat come out of her mouth like an old steam train.

"I wasn't.....not like I got you anything for yours, so why would you?"

"We're terrible friends aren't we" he asked.

"We're _not_ friends.....just happen to have a friend in common that's all" she objected, making it very clear Remus was the only reason she spoke to any of them.

"Then for Mooney's sake, don't you think we should try?" he suggested, causing her to look at him with suspicious eyes.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, her nose wrinkled in confusion.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm suggesting a compromise Rose, for Remus" he reiterated, running his fingers through his hair which was starting to get damp from the falling snow.

"But that's an intelligent thought Sirius.....you make me nervous when you aren't being an idiot" she giggled slightly when he let out a silent gasp.

"I surprise myself sometimes" he joked "when I found out you knew who Mooney was, I realised then how important he is to you.....you've kept his secret for so long, that means something"

"Did he tell you to be nice to me" she accused, her brow arched in suspicion.

"Might have done......look I don't hate you Rose, you're not a bad person, you're intelligent, loyal courageous...." he listed, when she cut him off before he could finish.

"Okay this is getting weird, who are you and what have you done with Sirius?" 

"Be _Sirius_ for once Rose" he winked at her making her cringe at his name pun.

"Eurggh you're the worst" she grumbled.

He laughed at her reaction before he asked "Can you remember when me and James dyed your hair bright red in fourth year?" 

"Of course......I also remember how horribly it backfired on you both when me and the girls set a trend around school"

"Well that's what happens when you prank the popular girls, rookie mistake on our behalf"

She rolled her eyes again, remembering last year when the four girls had woken up to find their hairs dyed in a variety of reds....even Lily with her natural red hair had been affected by it.

They knew who the culprits were. Their shampoos had been charmed the day before, which had resulted in the fiery explosion of redheads.

They'd done the best they could with their new colour, and hadn't given the boys any satisfaction of seemingly being bothered by the prank, in fact within a couple of days the Hogwarts corridors became a sea of redheads......to say the boys were disappointed was an understatement, but it hadn't stopped the girls from carrying out their revenge.

"I also haven't forgotten the permanent makeup charm you put on myself and James" 

"Yeah......you weren't setting a trend looking like that" she laughed, remembering how both boys had begged and begged all day for the counter spell.

How they walked around school with pink blush on their cheeks, red lips and eyes as black as night whilst people laughed wherever they went.

"It was a _very_ good prank and I'll admit, you got my respect after that day" he admitted with sincerity in his eyes.

"Your respect huh?" she queried.

He hummed in agreement, shuffling on his feet to rid the numbness in his toes.

She replayed his words over in her head and agreed that their past squabbles _had_ put Remus in awkward situations before. She loved Remus dearly and if laying down her dueling sword with Sirius would help then she'd do it for him.

She looked at him briefly before sighing in agreement.

"Alright, I'll be nice to you as long as you're nice to me......but _this_ is for Remus, understand? Do you want to shake on it?" she asked, the first to hold out her hand to their 'new' friendship.

"C'mon Rose we can do better than that, let's hug it out" he suggested, getting slightly animated on the balls of his feet.

"Keep your hands above my waist at all times Black" she warned with a pointed finger.

"I promise to be nothing more than a gentleman" he mocked with a hand over his heart.

There was a brief moment of awkwardness between them for neither had ever touched the other like this before. She was thankful Sirius took the initiative and sweeped her up into a big hug before she could react.

Her cheek pressed against the coldness of his leather jacket, she could smell his spicy cologne and his favourite brand of cigerettes as she inhaled deeply. 

His hands _did_ indeed stay above her waistline. Infact his strong arms lay across her shoulder blades making her feel secure and safe within his arms. 

When she felt his nose nuzzle into her coat a little too intimately for her liking she tried pulling away, only for him to hold on tighter like a snake constricting it's prey.

Before she could ask what he was doing he sighed heavily, his warm breath on her neck sent shivers up her spine.

"You feel like a polar bear" he whispered, chuckling lightly at his joke.

"You're such a prat" she replied, pushing herself off him again, this time he let her go and took a step away from her, his grey eyes full of humour.

"Can we go inside now, I can't feel my toes" she pleaded, going over to pick up the bag she'd left on the ground earlier. 

He followed after her as they made their way inside the school, already feeling their frostbitten toes and fingers coming back to life.

She asked if he wanted some of her sweets which he accepted with a thankyou. He chewed on a stick of liquorice as they headed to their tower, side by side enjoying the silence between them.

It was hard to imagine that Sirius had actually cracked the art of becoming an animagus, she couldn't imagine him turning into a dog whenever he wished......she wouldn't tell him, but she was a little jealous and wondered what her animal would be if she gave it a go.

"You'll have to show me your form some day Sirius" 

"Is that some sort of euphemism Miss.Beaufort?" he jested, his dark brow arched on his handsome face as he grinned around the wand in his mouth.

She glared at him, annoyed that their previous _adult_ conversation was apparently short lived.

"I can _only_ manage one intelligent conversation a day Rose, I'm afraid normal Sirius is back now"

"There's nothing normal about you Sirius" she sighed whilst shaking her head.

"You can talk, have you seen your friends?" he asked, and she couldn't help the toothy smile she gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write Lucius with the image of Haytham from AC3, the poise, straight faced look he has and especially the dry humour.
> 
> Tommy and Jess will be characters making future appearances.
> 
> Also, please don't fall in love Rosalie


	8. The Slug Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Lily attend the famous Slug Club party.

Standing in the bathroom infront of the mirror, she pushed the earing through her ear, adjusting it so the diamond hung straight. 

Preening like a peacock was a routine she was very familiar with, ever since she was a young child with pigtails she'd been subjected to fancy balls and even lucky enough to travel around the world through her fathers work.

She'd grown up in the limelight of her parents and knew the importance of making the right first impression.......the perfect outfit, the correct poise, how to make and keep the conversation flowing, everything mattered.

She had watched her mother's every movement as a young girl, a woman who had supported her husband's career and handled the popularity it brought with ease.

She'd drummed into her at a young age the stereotypes that could be attached to a 'beautiful' woman. How some people believed intelligence couldn't possibly coexist with pure beauty.

She'd seen it happen more than once. 

Ardella Rowle neé Beaufort was _the_ most intelligent person she knew. Whilst her father may have been the big quidditch personality, as soon as her mother entered a room she commanded everyone's attention, whether she wanted it or not, all eyes were on her. 

She had the characteristics of a typical pureblooded woman, the straight spine, head back, slightly looking down her nose whenever she spoke and never once allowing herself to smile in the public eye.

To those that didn't know her she'd come across as cold or emotionless, especially when stood next to her father who was a loud, larger than life character....but with the ones she loved she could be warmer than the sun.

She'd abandoned her families long traditions and walked away with Brice Beaufort at her side, had become a powerful political figure in a male dominated world and became the mother she'd always dreamt of being.

When she wrote to her mother about being accepted into the Slug club she had congratulated her firstly but very quickly explained to her the Professor's ulterior motives.

Rose knew he was a good man deep down and just so happened to be her favourite teacher in school, but she soon realised that the little get togethers were actually his way of making contacts in order to reap the benefits from them, should they ever be successful in the future.

 _The rich, powerful and influential......_ that was Slughorns type.

She had her heart set on becoming an Auror once she graduated school so she knew he'd gain nothing from herself. But her family's name was undoubtedly something he wanted displayed upon his shelf.

If she had to bite her tongue and play friendly for a few hours in a room full of strangers she would, she'd perfected the cold look of her mother years ago should she need it.

To her it was simply another night offering distraction from the heavy amounts of homework she'd still yet to finish, with plenty of good food and drinks with her best friend by her side.

She gave herself one last twirl in the mirror, noting how her amber eyes popped from the dark heavy makeup on her lids, how her eyelashes were thick and curled upwards. The ruby red of her lipstick completed the look, matching with the lacey red dress she was wearing.

Marlene could work her _magic_ when it came to makeup and hair, she'd somehow managed to wrangle her hair into big chunky curls that fell all the way down her lower back.

Turning off the light she left the bathroom to find Lily looking equally gorgeous in a knee length baby blue dress. The colour of the dress contrasted beautifully with her long red hair.

"Are you sure you two don't want to come with us?" Lily asked, making sure they hadn't changed their minds since the last time she'd asked them.

As soon as Lily and Rose had been given their invites they had asked their friends if they wanted to join them. Dorcas had quickly declined before either of them could finish their sentence.

She wasn't the type of girl to get dressed up and make small talk to a room full of strangers.

The same could be said for Marlene. As much as she loved a fancy party, she wasn't interested in being in a room full of somebodies looking down their noses at her. Her name held no worth in the wizarding world.

She was happy enough sat in her dressing gown and slippers, a new book in her hand wih Dorcas beside her for company.

"Absolutely not" Dorcas assured her, shaking her dark curly head for added measure.

"I'd rather have an early one tonight" Marlene said, the open book resting on her knees "you both look gorgeous, go and enjoy yourselves we'll be fine"

"We'd only bring you guys down anyway, dragging riff raff like us into your pretentious party" Dorcas teased, her headphones blasting music whilst she read her favourite quidditch magazine.

"You guys aren't riff raff" Lily sighed whilst slipping her feet into some silver heels.

"Just boring and easily forgettable"

"Dorcas you know that's not true" Lily reiterated, feeling a little flustered at defending her friends value.

"We all know Slughorn has his favourites Lily" Marlene chuckled, knowing full well her two friends had been favoriites for a while now. 

Walking to her side of the room Rose grabbed a pair of black shoes from underneath her bed.

"At least the two of you can enjoy your evening without being put on display like some prize pony" Rose exhaled, dread settling in her stomach at not knowing how tonight would play out. 

Standing up she tested her shoes with a brief walk around the room, opting for small heels to help with the length of her dress which made her even taller than usual.

"You could have said no" Dorcas pointed out.

"You can't do that! That's so rude" Lily practically squealed, ever protective of her favourite teacher.

"Slughorn has his faults but there's no way I could say no to that little face of his" Rose said, completely agreeing with Lily.

"Well then.....try not to have too much fun yeah" Dorcas smiled sarcastically as the two girls headed out of their bedroom.

* * *

Tiptoeing down the stairs in their heels the two girls made their way towards the common room. They hadn't made it half way when they heard the four boys making a racket causing them both to pause on the steps.

Rose quickly grabbed onto Lily when she saw her wobble slightly on her heels.

They quietly giggled at having a mini heart attack on the steps, Rose' head pressed into the back of Lily's to stop her laughing too loud.

"Godsake, do they ever use their rooms?" Lily whispered in annoyance.

"Don't be silly, they can't be annoying if they hide away from everyone"

"You know they're going to take the piss out of us" Lily warned her, turning slightly on the spot to turn her green eyes towards her friend.

"I think that will be the last thing on James' mind when he sees you, he's going to have a heart attack" she snorted, resulting in Lily smacking her lightly on the arm with a harsh shush.

"I'm turning back, I can't do it" she panicked, causing Rose to giggle at her friends unraveled state.

"Since when does Lily Evans get scared by the likes of Potter......just call him an idiot tell him to piss off and we'll go" 

After a brief pause Lily groaned, throwing her head back slightly as she took a deep breath "Fine, let's go before I change my mind"

They both took their time taking the last few steps before pausing just on the other side of the doorway. 

Seeing the worry on her friends face she did what any best friend would do and lightly shoved her out into the open. Luckily for Rose, Lily was very surefooted even on heels and her stumble could be mistaken for a rather excitable hop.

The boys noticed her almost instantly, the catcalls from Sirius and James caused Lilys face to turn bright red. She threw a scowl over her shoulder to Rose, who was still hidden behind the doorframe almost falling over in silent laughter.

"Yeah yeah _very_ funny Rose get out here now" she almost hissed, but Rose knew she didn't mean it, not with smile she was desperately trying to hide on her face.

Quickly composing herself she left the sanctity of the doorframe before she joined her friend out in the open. She was almost a little disappointed when she didn't receive the warm welcome Lily had received, but a quick glance to the boys and she realised why.

James' jaw couldn't be any lower to the ground even if he tried, his hazel eyes were full of warmth and admiration for the woman who held his heart.

A part of Rose wished Lily could see what she saw. She knew her friend only saw the version of James that messed about in class, who pranked and bullied others around the school simply for his own amusement......but right now Rose saw a man utterly in love, the only thing he didn't lie about. 

She truly believed if James stopped being James he'd be in for a chance.....but knowing him, he wouldn't be changing anytime soon.

Sat slouched in the armchair besides James was Sirius, his silhouette outlined by the roaring fireplace behind him.

Even from the other side of the room she could tell he was looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite decipher. 

He simply stared at her, all humour from Lily's arrival seemed to have disappeared, his stormy grey eyes took in every inch of her outfit.

Ever since their talk a couple of days ago things had been a little strange between them. She wasn't used to Sirius being _nice_ and neither were his friends, especially Remus.

When he heard Sirius greet her the following morning and she return it without any digs or insults hurled at one another, he knew Sirius had taken his advice to heart and given Rose a chance.

She broke their eye contact, turning back to her friend who had thankfully lost the blush to her cheeks, she gave her a smile to say sorry for the shove and stood beside her.

"Sorry Lil's but you were taking too long" 

"You'll pay for that" she whispered.

Rose simply smiled at her threat and tidied a few strands of her hair that had become messy in her trip.

"See, no damage done" she said giving her a quick once over.

"I can't believe you're both going to the Slug Club" Sirius said in disbelief.

"Oh here we go" Lily grumbled quietly, folding her arms defensively across her chest.

"C'mon Pads, we all know he _loves_ his two favourite students" James teased, his brows waggling as if to insinuate something else.

Rose grimaced slightly at where his mind had wandered "James _please,_ you make him sound like a dirty old man" 

"If you're so desperate to get an invite, might I suggest less of the messing about in class" Lily suggested, knowing most potion lessons were an utter disaster. 

"Especially the sabotaging of others potions for your own amusement" Remus added with a tone of annoyance, throwing the two of them a look over the top of his book.

"I thought we were forgiven for that Mooney?" Sirius asked, his lips pouting a little.

"You were after the first time, then you did it again" 

"I think someone sounds a little jealous" Rose insinuated to Lily, causing the two boys to shout out in denial.

"Oh please, Slughorn wants me" Sirius said so matter of factly, with his head resting on his fist.

"For god's sake" Lily mumbled under her breath.

"He does Lily, I've been asked twice already......there's no way I'm being put on Slughorns shelf"

"It has the potential to open doors for the future Sirius, he invites all sorts of influential people to these things, so instead of taking the piss look at it that way" 

"I can open my own doors thanks" he winked at her.

"Lily, why do you bother?" Rose giggled slightly, knowing what an uphill struggle it was to speak intelligently with either of them.

"God knows, can we go now?" she pleaded taking a step towards the exit, wanting to get away from the stupid conversation.

Rose was about to follow her when she sees James pull something out of his pocket, a proud look on his face when he watched the wings pop out of the golden snitch.

Pete is watching him almost in awe, where as Remus doesn't even acknowledge his new toy, likely having seen it a thousand times already.

"Where did you get that from?" Rose questioned him, knowing how difficult it was to obtain the snitches kept in storage.

"Nicked it" James said casually "are you impressed Lily?" 

"Why would I be impressed Potter, it's theft" she snapped at him.

"Do you think I'm brave and smart? I did it for you my Lilyflower" he nearly sang to her.

"You shouldn't have" 

Rose sniggered at another of James' terrible attempt catching Remus watching her from over his book rolling his eyes.

"Did Marls and Dorcas not want to go?" he asked her, putting his book down so he could see her properly.

"We asked and asked but they didn't want to join us, so we're going together" 

"That's a sin, going without a hot date on your arm" Sirius said with a teasing tone to his voice.

"Are we not hot enough together? actually don't answer that" she warned him, he clearly had an answer waiting on the tip of his tongue with how he was grinning at her.

"We are going together as _friends,_ for a drama free evening" Lily stated, growing bored already.

"Well that's safe and boring" James jibed, throwing the snitch in the air, doing his utmost best to be centre of attention in the room.

"It's how we work" Rose added.

"You could have asked one of us if nobody wanted to go with you" 

There was a slight pause before the two girls looked at one another before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter, James' face taking on a hurt expression at their mockery.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or not" Lily said, her hand on her chest trying to catch her breath. 

"It's not like we couldn't get anyone we simply chose not to" Rose corrected him, sweeping her long hair back over her shoulders.

"Not even Remus?" Sirius quipped, waggling his brows at his tall friend.

"It's not really my thing" he said, giving Rose a knowing smile because she _had_ infact approached him to see if he wanted to go with her. At the time he'd stated his concerns about Slughorn letting slip about his condition if he had too much to drink, it was an easy lie but convincing enough that she brought it.

The main reason for turning her down was that he didn't feel worthy of such an invite. Despite the boys mockery Lily had been right....Slughorn did infact invite important people to his get togethers and having him there would only damage Rose' image.

Even if people didn't know what he was, seeing her now, stood infront of him in her designer dress looking like she'd just stepped out of Hollywood, he knew he could never be like that...... he'd only bring her shame being on his arm.

He knew she had a bright future ahead of her, something society would never allow him to have. Whatever she wanted in life she would get it......he wouldn't allow himself to be the reason she failed.

"Well you both look beautiful, it might even be the first time I've seen you in a dress Lily....who knew you had such a great pair of legs under there" Sirius whistled whilst shamelessly ogling her.

James' eyes were instantly drawn to her legs just as his threw the snitch into the air, far too distracted to catch it as the snitch took off around the room.

"Oh Bloody hell James!" Sirius yelled as the two boys jumped up on their chairs to try and grab it, drinks and snacks flying everywhere.

Lily and Rose couldn't help but laugh at the boys antics. Watching as arms flapped about everytime the snitch got close to them. Even Remus and Peter were sniggering at their friends failed attempts.

Catching her breath, Rose easily found the flash of gold darting around the room, her eyes easily followed the snitches erratic movements until she saw it coming close to where she's stood.

With cat like reflexes she swiped the snitch out of the air, the flutter of its wings tickling against her palm before she held it up in delicate fingers as the wings slowed down before eventually settling back inside.

"Whoa check you out Rosie, look at those reflexes" James exclaimed, still standing on his chair looking a little gobsmacked at what he'd just witnessed.

Looking down at the snitch in her hand she smiled smugly, tossing it in the air only to catch it again.

"Please Potter, it's in my blood" she said, throwing the snitch towards him, which he caught against his stomach with fumbling hands, a look of confusion on his face.

"What does that mean?" he asked, fixing his unruly hair as he clambered down from the chair.

"Merlin's sake James you don't listen do you" Lily sighed again before taking Rose' hand in her own and pulling her out of the common room.

* * *

There was probably around 40 people in the small room. Students from different houses mingled with one another, enjoying the food, drink and the live music that was playing.

After posing with Lily and their Professor for the trophy photo he would undoubtedly be showing in his cabinet very soon, Slughorn had practically shoved them into his invited guests.

Lily had the pleasure of having her ear talked off by a young author Eldred Worple. The man had a passion for mythical creatures, specializing in vampires.

Even from across the room she could see the boredom settling into Lily, her eyes twinkled from fighting off the yawn she was desperately holding in. 

Unfortunately for Rose the vampire in the room happened to be the guest that was currently speaking to her chest.

One thing her parents had warned her about growing up were the paparazzi and their tact for digging up dirt. The Daily Prophets editor in chief Barnabas Cuffe was no different. 

She'd lost track of the times she'd answered him with "talk to my families agent".

She'd give him credit where it was due, he'd tried every tactic to gain information on her family, not that they had anything to hide, but any hint of sordid gossip he could find he'd latch on to it like a leech.

The party wasn't even an hour old but she could already smell the large amount of alcohol on his breath.The swaying on his feet that he didn't try to hide....though he wouldn't be so unsteady if he didn't have his eyes glued to her chest.

His glass of red wine held precariously in his fingers sloshed onto her dress when he leant forward to whisper something in her ear. She'd never been more grateful for her choice in dress, watching as the wine absorbed into the red material.

Still, it didn't stop her from biting down hard on her tongue preventing her from saying what she _really_ wanted to say to him. 

She doubted her parents would be happy with her if the headline of tomorrow's paper had her accusing him of being a dirty prevert.

The final straw of their conversation had been when his hand had wandered across her waist, crawling towards the open back of her dress like a spider......she was about to break the mans wrist, headlines be damned.

Before she could make a move she was saved by her knight in shining armour, he moved with such grace she felt almost hypnotized by his arrival, his gentle hands moving her until she was stood behind him as he addressed the drunken fool infront of him.

She didn't need to see his face to feel the controlled tension radiating off of him.

"Mr.Cuffe, Lucius Malfoy" he addressed him in his usual drawl.

She couldn't help but smile at seeing the older man visibly shrink in on himself at the sudden appearance of Lucius.

"Ah, Abraxas' boy" he greeted, his adam's apple bobbing in nervousness.

"You won't mind if I steal Miss.Beaufort from you?" he said, not even giving him the chance to answer before he guided her in the direction of the balcony doors.

She was thankful nobody seemed to notice them disappearing as she walked slightly ahead of him to open the glass doors, shivering almost instantly when the cold air hit her naked arms. 

"Filthy old bastard" she spat when she reached the other end of the balcony, turning on the spot to see Lucius pulling the door behind him, cutting the noise off from the party inside.

"Charming" he replied, a smirk on his lips as he made his way to her side.

"I didn't mean _you_ silly.....thankyou for being my saviour tonight" she teased, smiling slightly when he gave her a look as he searched for cigerettes in his suit pocket.

He was wearing an expensive three piece black suit and she could see a green velvet waistcoat underneath his jacket. She couldn't help but grin when her eyes traveled up towards his face, pausing on the green patterned bowtie he was wearing.

"The man's a worm" he snarled, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

Lighting a cigerette with the more _traditional_ Muggle method, he inhaled deeply before noticing her watching him with a silly grin on her face.

"What?" he hesitantly asked....her sense of humour was something he hadn't quite grasped yet. 

"The bowtie, it's rather adorable" she said nodding towards it. He gave her a cool stare, not sure if she was being sincere or mocking him for his choice in clothing. 

"I could easily take you inside and give you back to him" he jokingly warned, passing over the cigerette to her.

She snorted slightly, not taking his threat to heart.

"After you so gallantly swooped in to save me, please.....my heart is still all of a flutter. My minds racing with ideas on how to thank you" she nearly purred as she looked out into the pitch black of night.

"I'm sure we could slip out unnoticed" he suggested "Slughorn is too busy slathering over his latest trophies to pay any attention to the comings and goings of the night"

"Oh leave him alone, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for your reward Lucius, I can't abandon Lily she'd nev......LILY!" she yelled, remembering she was on her own in the party battling with her own creep.

"I left her with that blood sucking vampire lover, here I have to go"

She practically throws the cigerette back into his hand, thankful she didn't burn him in the process. Picking up her dress she headed towards the door, nearly snapping her ankle in her rush to rescue her friend.

She barely touched the glass pane before she heard him call out to her.

"Are you forgetting something?" 

"Bloody hell" she growled under her breath, turning on her heel to find him resting with his hip against the stone balcony wall, a half smirk on his lips.

She whispered an apology before giving him a peck on his lips, but Lucius doesn't accept such a simple goodbye, instead he takes her firmly by her waist twisting her so she's facing him again.

Both of his hands cradled under her jaw, fingertips tangled in the roots of her hair whilst his thumb pressed lightly against her pulse point as he stole her breath away with his kiss. 

His tongue pushed past her lips, brushing against her own as she melted into the contours of his body.

Her own hands buried into his suit, gripping and twisting the soft material in her fingers. 

So lost in their kiss she nearly forgets about the rescue mission. It's only when Lucius drags his lips down the column of her throat that she's reminded of the Vampire author.

It would be all too easy to finish what had been started between them, out here if needed, damn anyone who walked out on them.

"Lucius I have to go" she panted into his ear, trying really hard to ignore how good he was making her feel.

"You really don't" he mumbled against her skin in between his kisses.

Pulling away she made sure to put enough distance between them, knowing if he reached for her again she'd be owing Lily a massive apology come morning.

"Sisters before misters Lucius, even if the mister does look good in his bowtie" 

"Fine, but I won't forget this" he promised her.

Finding herself once again at the glass door she opened it, but not before throwing a look over her shoulder to find he was still watching her.

 _The things that man did to her_ she thought before getting swept up into the party once more.

* * *

She found her exactly where she left her, a whole 50 minutes later and still talking about vampires.....the poor girl looked close to tears with boredom.

She excused herself as she pushed through the crowd, seeing the instant relief spreading across Lily's face as soon as she spotted her friend. 

"Hey Lily, long time no see" she greeted, acting all surprised as if it had been an age since she'd last seen her.....it had definitely felt like it.

She tried not to laugh when she desperately grabbed onto her arm as if silently asking for help.

The author who she was speaking to was a good enough looking man, with his fancy moustache, long stylish hair and eccentric clothing. Even after his long chat with Lily, he was still bright eyed and clearly happy to have Lilys attention regardless if it was willing or not.

He seemed to perk up a little at having a fresh 'victim', seemingly one that had approached him first.

"Eldred Worple" he politely greeted her, holding out his hand for her shake.

"Rosalie Beaufort" she returned with a small smile.

"I was just telling your dear friend Lily here about my adventures in Transylvania"

She feigned a look of interest, looking briefly at Lily who gave her a tight smile, almost begging her to not ask him to repeat any of it.

"Oh wow, that sounds very exciting I'm sorry to have missed it" she said, happy that he didn't detect the obvious sarcasm in her voice. 

"Really? do you like Vampires my dear?" he asked with giddy excitement, her hand nearly bruised under Lily's tight grasp.

"I'm more of a werewolf kind of girl......do you mind if I borrow my friend Mr.Worple? I hope you enjoy the party" 

She didn't wait for a reply, instead pulling Lily away from the author both of them disappearing into the crowd and heading over to the safety of the buffet table.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou....Merlin that was the worst hour of my life" Lily breathed a sigh of relief, finally releasing the yawn she'd been holding in.

Rose looked over her shoulder and smiled at her "It's worse than I thought Lily"

"Tell me about it, you need to teach me how to get out of conversations, I swear I pulled the lost friend card at least three times, how did you manage to escape?" she asked after noticing she'd disappeared for a time whilst she was being talked at. 

"Lucius" she smiled "he saved me from a dirty old man with grabby hands" 

"He didn't?" she gasped in shock.

"Did too, I think he was getting a little jealous, not that he'd ever tell me " she laughed as they eventually made it through the throng of people, coming to a stop at the table full of food and drink.

"Merlin I am starved" Rose groaned, picking up a couple of plates and handing one off to Lily.

"Do you think he cares for you?" she suddenly asked. 

Lily usually wasn't one to pry in others personal affairs which is why it took her off guard.

"I can never tell what Lucius is thinking half the time, but I feel like I understand him better than he does himself.....I think he does Lily, I truly believe he cares for me" 

It's the first time she's ever said those words, especially out loud. She didn't expect to feel the stinging of tears in her eyes or her throat beginning to clamp up and that's when the realisation hit her....she cared for him too.

"If he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you" 

She gave her a warm smile and the two of them began to fill their plates up with food, carrying their full plates to a couple of empty chairs.

"I'm an idiot really aren't I.....said I wouldn't bring feelings into it and that's exactly what I've gone and done"

Lily took a swig from her goblet and placed it back down on the table.

"I know it's complicated Rose, but I imagine you see something in him in the way I see something in Severus.......I don't believe people are born evil, they're just a product of their environment, I'm not going to pretend that I like Lucius or his beliefs, but I love and trust you. I know you wouldn't waste your time if there wasn't something there you cared about" 

She hummed in agreement, chewing on a carrot stick as her eyes found Lucius' tall frame across the room, he was busy talking to one of Slughorns guests to notice her eyes upon him.

_Complicated was an understatement_

"Bloody Slytherins" she grumbled. 

"I think the two houses are one and the same sometimes" Lily said, to which Rose nodded in agreement.

They ate their meal in relative peace, hidden away from everyone else mingling in the centre of the room.

It wasn't a surprise that Lily finished her food first. Rose had practically picked away at everything on her plate, her stomach slightly unsettled from the nights revelations of her feelings for Lucius. It had felt good to get it off her chest, but now it had become complicated and muddled with feelings.....feelings that shouldnt have gotten involved in the first place.

"I should go say hello to Severus shouldnt I? I imagine he's hating it just as much as we are" Lily said quietly....the two girls were quickly growing tired of the party and looked forward to Slughorn calling it a night.

"If Mr.Grabbyhands or Vamp lover approach you just snog Sevs face off and they'll leave you alone" Rose teased her friend blowing her a kiss, happy to see a light blush on her innocent friends cheeks.

"Bloody hell Rose, that's an image" she groaned standing up from her seat "I won't be long, we can go once I get back if you want" 

"Sure, say hi to Sev for me" 

She watched her disappear in the direction of Severus and turned her back on the party with a huff, balancing her head in her palm as she fought off the temptation to sleep.

She hadn't been alone for 5 minutes it seemed before somebody disturbed her peace and quiet.

"Hello Rose" a somewhat familiar voice said from behind her. 

She turned in her seat to greet the stranger, caught off guard for a second thinking Sirius had gatecrashed the party, until she noticed the differences that seperated him from his younger brother.

Regulus Black was everything Sirius was meant to be. Bright, intelligent, reserved, with an amazing dry sense of humour. Sirius could happily turn his back on his family where as Regulus was proud of his pureblooded status.

Standing infront of her now she noted the physical differences between the two aswell, he wasn't as attractive as his older brother but he was still easy on the eye for his young age. He was slightly thinner in frame, sleeker even, but still had a subtle hint of muscle tone underneath his clothing. His hair was probably the biggest difference between the two, it was shorter and swept back with gel, worlds apart from Sirius' curls, and lastly the neat and tidy clothing with not a single fleck of dust to be seen.

Sirius had often described him as the favourite son, and in many ways she could understand why, it all depended on perspective.

He stood before her with hands tucked behind his back, an example of the years of etiquette training many pureblooded children experienced, Rose being one of them.

His grey eyes bore down into her own with a calculated coldness Sirius didn't have, his were full of twinkling humour and a warmth she couldn't find in his younger brothers.

They'd spoken briefly maybe once or twice before, but he'd never approached her like he had right now and he seemed to sense her confusion at his sudden appearance when his lips tilted into a slight smile.

It seemed the smile was the only thing shared amongst the Black brothers as she instantly saw Sirius smirking down at her.

"Hello Regulus it's been a while, how are you?" 

"It has hasn't it and I'm very well Rose, I hope you can say the same" he returned, his voice softly spoken with a hint of honey.....something most Slytherins seemed to have.

"Honestly, I was expecting more from the party....and it's guests" she told him, throwing her leg over the other and taking on a more relaxed pose in the chair knowing she was safe with Regulus around. 

"Ah yes Mr.Cuffe,......Lucius was seething when he saw his hands all over you, I'm surprised we aren't picking bits of him off our clothes" he smirked.

"You're imagining things Regulus"

"I happen to be _very_ perceptive for my age, my reservation is often mistaken for ignorance....but I see and hear everything" he assured her.

She didn't doubt him for a second, he didn't need to convince her how intelligent he was, she could see it in his eyes, the way he moved....he was a Slytherin through and through.

"I believe I said something similar to your brother once and I got called a nosey cow for it" she sighed, pushing the hair that had fallen forward behind her ear.

"People misjudge you Rose because you are beautiful, and being beautiful has the advantage of playing naive....some people only see a pretty face, whereas I see a predator walking the perimeter of her battlefield, one who chooses her targets wisely.....if you wanted you could get anything your heart desired, you are wasted in Gryfindor house"

She paused in bringing the cup to her mouth, she might have been mistaken but she thought she heard a slight undertone in his words.

Looking up into his thin aristocratic face she saw how his eyes were slightly lidded, with a brow slightly arched as he awaited her response. 

"Are you flirting with me Reggie?" she asked, watching him over the rim of her cup.

He chuckled slightly whilst shaking his head "I wouldn't want to make things awkward for you and Lucius, maybe once he graduates I'll be in for a chance" he purred.

She inhaled sharply on her drink causing her to cough in the most unladylike way.......Regulus had won this battle it seemed.

"I'm messing with you" he teased, handing her the handkerchief from his pocket.

With a quick thanks she took it off him and dabbed around her mouth, apologising when she saw the red lipstick that had stained the material. 

"And I thought Sirius was the terrible flirt....you're abit of a dark horse aren't you Regulus?" 

"I would rather be a horse than a cow, would you mind?" he asked pointing to the empty chair Lily once occupied, she pushed it out for him with the tip of her shoe allowing him to sit down.

"So Slughorn has a Black in his collection?" she chuckled, remembering his brothers words earlier on. 

"I'm sorry?"

"Just something your brother mentioned before I left, it's nothing" she assured him.

It was a tragedy what had happened to the two brothers, it was clear that they loved each other dearly but their opposing views tore them apart and neither would accept the other was right.

"Knowing my brother, I imagine he wanted to be as far away from this place as possible" 

"His exact words were, 'there's no way I'm being put on Slughorns shelf'.....idiot" she huffed, making Regulus chuckle again.

"He always had a touch for the dramatics" 

"He's a Diva isn't he? sorry I don't mean to insult him infront of you" she said sincerely, but he simply waved her apology off.

"It's fine, our relationship has always been one of difference, but clearly you and I agree on some things"

She didn't know how long they sat together but it felt like the most natural thing in the world. It blew her mind that she could actually manage an intelligent adult conversation with a Black. 

It made her realise how much of a rebel Sirius actually was, if they didn't look similar no one would ever think they had the same parents or even lived under the same roof as one another.

When Lily reappeared behind Regulus, she looked a little shocked to see him sat there and making Rose laugh of all things.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, a little guilty to have interupted them. 

"Yeah sure, enjoy the rest of your evening Reg and I hope you have a lovely Christmas" she told him, a little surprised when he stood up before she did and offered his hand to help her out of her seat which she happily accepted.

He was a little shorter in height than herself but beneath his unwavering confidence she felt like a mouse.

"I will Rose, I hope you have a lovely Christmas too" 

They said their goodbyes and she followed Lily out of the party, briefly catching Lucius' eyes to give him a small wave goodbye....no doubt she'd be seeing him soon.

"I didn't know you were friends with Sirius' brother" Lily asked, once they were out in the hallway.

"Neither did I, but I'd trade him for Sirus any day" 

"He's an actual gentlemen, Sirius has alot to answer for doesn't he?" she said making the two of them laugh as they headed back to their dorm.

* * *

The portrait to Gryfindor tower had barely shut behind them when James launched himself out of his chair, his voice defeaning in her ear.

"Brice BLOODY Beaufort! Are you kidding me Rose, _he's_ your dad?" 

"That's him.....I did tell you in first year James but you clearly don't pay attention" she said to him, even now with his slack jawed expression he wasn't listening to her.

"But he's so.....and you're...." he fumbled over his words.

It didn't help that Sirius was giggling in the background, no doubt they'd been whispering behind her back all night eagerly awaiting her return.

"I'm what?" she pushed, even though she knew exactly what he was thinking.

He did his best to backtrack when he saw that look in her eye, his mind was obviously catching up with the words that had just left his mouth. "Nothing.....please don't hit me"

She sighed whilst crossing her arms "How could someone so bubbly and fun like my father have such a cold hearted, slightly stuck up daughter is that what you mean?"

"Well.....yeah" he replied nonchalantly.

"James!" Lily exclaimed, completely blown away at how dumb James could be at times.

"If you ever meet my mother you'd understand" 

"She's a right Milf" Sirius butted in, waggling his brows at Rose.

"Thankyou Sirius, for that intelligent input"

"He's like my favourite player, he's legendary.....oh please introduce me" James whined, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

 _"You_ think I'm cold and stuck up" she reminded him.

"They were _your_ words" 

"Only because you're too afraid to say them" 

He snorted slightly, mussing his hair as he swaggered over to her.

"Nah, you're cool Rosie......utterly terrifying at times, but still cool" 

"You're babbling now James" 

He then does something that takes them all by surprise, falling to his knees he mockingly bows at her feet. 

"I am not worthy to be in your presence" 

"For godsake James" Lily growled, her palm covering most of her face in embarrassment.

"You're embarrasing yourself James, pull yourself together would you" Rose said as she goes to walk off, only for James to wrap his arms around her legs just above her knees stopping her from going anywhere. 

She couldn't help but squeal when she nearly fell forward on her face, her hands finding purchase on the back of his jumper to keep her upright.

"James I swear if you make me fall over" she warned with a breathy giggle, she looked to see where Lily had gone and saw her by the bottom step, looking back at her with a smile on her face.

"Lily don't leave me" she called out to her, but she only shook her red head and pointed to her ear, mouthing words as if she couldn't hear her.

"What's that?.....I can't hear you, night everyone" she waved before disappearing up the stairs.....of course this would be her payback for the shove she gave her at the start of the night.

"Looks like Evans has left you to your fate Rosie" James snickered, his hazel eyes full of humour when she looked down at him.

"You're so perceptive sometimes James, now let me go" she demanded, growing tired of James hanging off her like a limpet. 

"Okay okay.....Pads if you could do us the honour"

She looked over to Sirius, watching him rub his hands together in excitement, practically throwing himself out of his seat as he nearly skipped his way over, the biggest grin on his face for what was about to transpire.

"Don't, stay away from me " she warned him with a pointed finger.

"Don't stay away? That I can do" he winked at her.

When James' arms released her she was quickly thrown over Sirius' shoulder with a grunt as his shoulder dug into her stomach, winding her slightly.

"You're heavier than you look Rose" he huffed, jostling her slightly so she was more secure.

"You cheeky git" she hissed, trying to push her thick hair out of her face.

"Onwards boys" James hollered, taking charge of the group and heading towards the stairs to their dorm.

"Sirius put me down!" she begged, pushing her hands against his back so she could see where she was going, the jostling of his body making her head spin.

He followed James' lead with a confident strut, her pleads falling on deaf ears.

"Not happening _BeauFORT....._ you are gonna give us some insight on quidditch and how we can win the cup in style" Sirius told her.

She was very aware of his hand wrapped around her legs keeping her in place, she could feel the warmth through the lace material of her dress. She'd be sure to bollock him if it travelled any higher. 

"Merlin's sake, I could tell you that downstairs with both feet on the ground" she growled slightly at the undignified manner they were handling this.

He began to take the stairs, a part of her was impressed he could seemingly carry her with ease, although when he does stumble slightly on one of the steps she grabs onto his t-shirt for dear life.

"You drop me Black...."

"Yeah yeah, quit squirming would you"

"You're such a sassy little shit aren't you?" 

"I dont think you're in a position to be calling _me_ names" he jostled her again, this time on purpose.

She groaned loudly, and sees the other two boys following after them, even Remus seemed to be finding the situation amusing judging by the grin on his face.

"Remus, help me please" she pleaded, trying her best to stay as composed as physically possible.

"If I could you know I would, but once they've got an idea in there head" he shrugged, clearly giving up before he started. He did however keep his eye on the two of them just in case she came crashing down on him.

"Between you and Pete I'm sure you could give it a good go" 

"It was Pete's idea in the first place" James shouted back down the stairs.

"Pete! How could you?" she laughed, seeing the smaller boys cheeks go rosey at being called out.

"I'm sorry Rose, but your dad is one of my favorites aswell" 

She sighed again, flopping in defeat on Sirius' back feeling his entire body vibrate with a deep chuckle....... _Merlin this was going to be a long night_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insight to Rose's parents at the beginning, they'll likely be introduced in sixth year.
> 
> The stolen snitch scene I've brought forward from SWM, it doesn't change anything in the story I just imagine James would play with it all the time.
> 
> The two guests the girls speak too actually appear in HBP I've just included them as younger men.
> 
> Regulus I wasn't going to write at all in my story, just mention him here and there but when I started writing this I actually realised how much I adore the younger Black brother......of course he doesn't have a long future ahead of him but I hope I can find places for him in the future of this story.
> 
> Plus he's an absolute gentleman and I love how different he is to Sirius.
> 
> Also Rosalie seems to have gained the unwanted attention of yet another Maurader XD


	9. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas arrives at Hogwarts

Even for a teenager Christmas was an exciting day of the year, but nobody in the world was as excited as Marlene. 

Christmas was undoubtedly her favourite day of the year, she had the tacky jumper ready to go from the night before, the tinsel for her hair, but the first thing on her agenda for the day was rousing the other three girls currently still sleeping to join in with the celebrations.

Of course she'd been the first to wake that morning. As soon as her eyes cracked open she had thrown the covers off of her, her girly squeals rousing the others as she practically ran to the curtains.

Well, all except for Dorcas who just grumbled about the early hour, burying her head underneath her pillow.

Throwing open the curtains with a woosh she gasped as she looked out the window, squealing again at seeing all the heavy snow that had fallen during the night.

"It's simply beautiful.....this is going to be the best Christmas yet" she happily clapped, her hair bouncing as she danced on the spot.

"Marls you say that _every_ year" Dorcas mumbled from under her pillow.

Marlene just sighed and made her way over to her grumpy friends bed, pulling the pillow off her head as she chuckled at the messy ball of dark hair, watching as her hands fumbled blindly over her head in search of her stolen pillow.

"And you and I have the same conversation every year so get up and then we can open presents" she said, throwing the pillow back down on her head with a huff.

"Marls, you know waking Dorcas is like stirring a dragon...you're a braver woman than I am" Rose joked from her own bed, untying the plait that kept her hair neat and tidy whilst she slept.

"What time is it anyway?" Lily yawned, rubbing her eyes as she leant out of her bed to look at the clock on her bedside.

"Its not even 6 Marls, you manage to wake us up earlier every year" Lily yawned again.

"I can't believe you three, it's Christmas and you're miserable.....this is how today is supposed to go, get up early, open presents whilst still in your PJ's and then the whole day is yours to do with what you want" 

Rose understood Marlenes reasoning, she knew she had alot of siblings back home. She imagined her house was anything but quiet and that 6am was likely a lie in for her family.

Herself and Dorcas were only children and their days were celebrated differently. So when first year rolled around it was abit of a shock to be woken up so early and cheerfully.

Rose had adapted to it quickly, expecting it every year. Unfortunately for Dorcas though she hadn't and every year was the same, a grumble and a pillow thrown in Marls face for good measure.

She stretched in bed savouring the warmth of her bed before she got up. Her body shivered slightly when the cold air hit her bare legs as she made her way into the bathroom to splash her face with water.

Half hour later the four girls found themselves sat on the floor in a circle wrapped up in blankets, including a rather grumpy Dorcas who had shoved her beanie hat over her tangled hair glaring slightly at Marlene who was practically glowing and bouncing in place.

Gifts were quickly passed between the friends, wrapping paper flying everywhere in their excitement to see what they had got from one another.

Rose received makeup from Marls, a new vintage writing set from Lily and surprisingly from Dorcas a rose scented beauty set.

"I felt sick buying that, you should have seen the shop, it was full of tacky candles and smellies....I left with the biggest headache"

"Well I appreciate the sacrifice you made Dorcas, thankyou"

"You're welcome, now can I go back to bed?"

It was a wonder how the glass didn't fall out of the windows with the shrill that left Marlene's mouth.

* * *

A couple of hours later, dressed and ready for breakfast she followed the 3 girls out into the staircase. Just as she was about to pull the bedroom door closed behind her, her eyes found a small parcel placed against the brick wall.

She picked it up and found the label hanging from it, turning it in her fingers and smiling at what she read.

"You coming Rose?" Lily called up to her.

"I'll meet you there" she answered her, quickly moving back into the bedroom.

She noted how neatly the red and gold paper had been wrapped, if she hadn't of read the label she'd never have guessed a boy had wrapped it....maybe that was sexist of her, but she'd witnessed the countless scoldings her father had received for his poor attempts.

Wrapped inside the paper was a burgundy woolen hat, glove and scarf set. She couldn't help but chuckle when she picked up the label again to read the beautiful handwriting upon it.

_Please refrain from giving these to another snowman S x_

Throwing the wrapping paper in the bin, she didn't know why but she kept his label. It was a reminder of the great day it had been and the start of her and Sirius setting aside their differences.

She tucked it between two pages of her journal and set it back in her bedside table, leaving the gift at the bottom of her bed for later before she left the room again.

On her way to the common room she bumped into the boys coming down their own stairs. James was up front in his usual position of the group, a big smile still on his face after the recent revelations of her fathers identity.

"Merry Christmas Rosie" he cheerfully greeted her, his fingers in her hair giving her a scruffle before she could stop him.

"Cheers James, Merry Christmas to you too" she grumbled, trying to rearrange her hair so she could see once more.

Peter followed next, they'd given each other heaps of sweets for Christmas which they thanked one another for.

"Morning Remus, Merry Christmas" she smiled at seeing her friend wearing her Christmas gift, a thick brown jumper that matched his hair and eyes perfectly.

It had been a few days since the full moon and thankfully he was well enough to enjoy the festivities.

She gave him a hug once he reached the bottom of the stairs, snuggling into the warmth and softness of his new gift.

"Thanks for the jumper" he whispered into her hair.

"You're welcome, thankyou for the beautiful quill.....it looks good, you're all suggly and warm" she said, pinching the material between her fingers for the hundredth time since she'd brought it.

"I'm suspicious you brought it for yourself" he chuckled as they walked into the common room together.

"Would I do that?"

"I recall one of my jumpers going missing in third year which mysteriously turned up smelling of roses.....so yes, yes you would do that" he teased.

"You know me too well" 

She was momentarily distracted by the quick stomp of boots behind her coming down the stairs. Sirius looked just like Dorcas had this morning, his messy bed hair all over the place.

"Merry Christmas Rose" he warmly greeted her when he saw her standing there.

"You too, thanks for the present aswell, you didn't have too"

"Sure I did, and because I know you've got me nothing in return that means drinks are on you at the Three Broomsticks" he threw her a wink.

"Drinks on Rosie? now you're talking" James piped up from the portraits entrance.

"You know it doesn't work like that.....the true meaning of Christmas is to give _not_ recieve"

"I'm Sirius Black darling, I live to recieve" he grinned at her, making her roll her eyes at the double innuendo.

"My mistake for thinking you were being nice for a change"

"Aww, I'm always nice" he joked, throwing his arm over her shoulder and leading them towards the exit.

* * *

After a big breakfast under the snowfall of the enchanted ceiling the two groups agreed to meet outside in the courtyard at 10 o'clock.

The walk down to Hogsmeade seemed like an uneventful journey until the two boys got funny ideas to make it a little more entertaining.

The other 6 were just ahead, Marls and Dorcas were upfront looking after Peter. Marlene making sure Peter was wrapped up properly, tending to him like a mother would....not that he minded, he seemed to be enjoying the two girls attention very much.

Rose was just behind them, walking in between Lily and Remus quietly talking amongst themselves until Lily lurched forwards with a shout, revealing a smattering of snow on the back of her coat.

Rose looked behind her to see James empty handed, fist pumping the air with a cheer.

"James!" Lily shouted at him.

 _"Chillout_ Lily it's just snow" he laughed at his silly pun.

Sirius who stood next to him with his own mischievous face launched the snowball in his hand, the group watching it sail towards them as it landed on poor Peters head causing Marlene to yell at them in his defence.

"Sorry Pete" he hollered with his hand cupped around his mouth. 

James very quickly ducked down on his knees, rolling another snowball before being hit squarely in the face by Dorcas' own, who whooped in triumph from behind Rose.

"There's my beater, proud of you D" James yelled to her, the ever proud captain that he was. 

"C'mon let's go, it's too bloody cold to be stood around" Rose said to the group, a slight haste in her steps at wanting to avoid the boys and their silly game.

It was only when she got hit in her back that she stopped what she was doing, turning back towards them with an annoyed look on her face as the two boys pointed at one another, trying to pass the blame.

Taking her wand out of her pocket she backtracked a little up the hill before summoning her magic, sweeping her wand in a curving motion so the snow swept up like a tidal wave, reaching at least 8 feet in the air before landing heavily on the boys, taking them off their feet and leaving them completely covered in snow.

The boys comeuppance instantly caused the group of friends to burst out into laughter at their expense, as the boys threw themselves out of the snow shaking themselves like a pair of dogs to rid the amount of snow stuck to their clothing.

Putting her wand back into her pocket she turned back to her friends, satisfied her point had been made as she led them down the path as they congratulated her.

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was a regular favourite amongst the students with its cozy rustic aethestics. Built into the main wall was a large roaring fireplace which was definitely a warm welcome for two students, who still had snow stuck to their clothes.

Coming back from the bar after paying for a round of Butterbeers, Rose undid the buttons on her coat, not even trying to hide the smile on her face as she looked down at the two boys who were still visibly shaking, their cheeks all rosey and the change in temperature fogging up James' glasses. 

Hanging her heavy coat over the back of her chair she took a seat in between Lily and Remus as they waited for their drinks to arrive.

"Take your coats off and you'll soon warm up" Rose told them, repeating the words her own mother had used on her as a child.

"You take the fun out of everything Rosie"

"I just don't want you to ruin my coat James"

"Ah yes, the polar bear coat"

"Its not a polar bear Sirius"

"We thought you were a yeti Rosie" James teased as he cleaned his glasses once more on his top.

"You're not funny James"

When the drinks eventually arrived, thirsty hands each grabbed a tankard, all meeting in the middle with a hearty cheer and officially starting their Christmas celebrations.

* * *

Even though there was a very small amount of alcohol in a Butterbeer, after Merlin knows how many rounds, it was safe to say everyone of them was tipsy.... _very_ tipsy.

On the way out of the pub James had swiped a piece of mistletoe that had been hanging from the front door of the pub and had relentlessly tried it on Lily.....unfortunately for James, even tipsy Lily refused him.

"Can you believe lessons start again soon" she whined whilst clinging onto Remus' arm as they stumbled slightly up the path back to the school.

"Scary isn't it, only a few months to fit all that studying before we'll be taking exams that'll determine our futures"

"Oh Remy, you're so frank about everything aren't you? You should have been a Frank....Frank Lupin" she snorted a little too loudly making herself giggle.

"Should I trade my name with Frank Longbottom?"

"That's perfect" she hiccuped slightly.

They walked in silence for a while, trying desperately to walk as straight as possible on the icy ground.

"Okay, serious conversation time now Remus...."

She turned to look behind her making sure no other student had crept up behind them and couldn't hear her next words.

"Our upcoming career talks, have you given them some thought?"

She felt her heart sink a little at seeing the dejected look on his face, his long brown fringe falling into his eyes as he bowed his head a little.

"I've tried not to if I'm being honest" he answered, his voice quiet and controlled.

"You're a talented wizard Remus, anyone would be lucky to have you in their employment....I feel guilty getting excited about my future, it isn't fair"

"My problems aren't yours Rose"

She couldn't help the frown she threw his way, surely he knew by now how much she worried about him.

"It shouldn't be a problem in the first place" she nearly growled, knowing how frustrating it was to see such talent being wasted purely because of discriminating views.

"Until legislation changes, it'll always be a problem in society, why give myself false hope when I already know the outcome"

He doesn't look at her but she can hear the pain in his voice, how tired he sounded despite his young age.

She hated seeing him like this, she knew how much he hated his condition. Whenever he seemed to have good days there was always something that brought him back to the start....and career talks was bringing him down.

He didn't need to say a single word, she knew him well enough by now that she could read it all on his face.

She pulled on his arm and brought him to a stop with a firm tug.

"You're wrong you know, that your problems aren't mine, they are.....as long as we are friends everything you do will be my problem" she tells him without a doubt.

Their eyes lock and for a brief moment everything else around them doesn't matter. If she needed to remind him of his worth a thousand times she would, and if others couldn't see it then it was their loss not his.

"You'll never be rid of me, you know that right" she teased, her lips curling into a warm smile.

"I do now" 

"As long as chocolate and Wizardly Teen exists, this...." she pointed between the two of them "will always survive"

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, his breath visible in the cold air.

"Even when we're both old and wrinkly we'll still be reading those terrible magizines?" he asked.

"That might be a little weird......how about magazines about fishing or knitting, something that doesn't get the heart racing like teenage gossip does"

"Sure....is this why you don't drink Rose, because you go all soft and sappy" he mocked, bringing humour back into their sensible conversation.

"How dare you, it's the only time I'm ever free with my feelings.....I just want you to know how much you mean to me that's all" she assured him, bringing him down into a quick hug.

The moment between them was disrupted by the curly mop of hair belonging to Sirius pulling them roughly apart to poke his head between the two friends, literally putting himself in the middle of their conversation as he swayed slightly on his feet.

"Who needs mistletoe with you two around eh" he teased, moving to Rose' other side as he dodged her hand trying to smack him.

"Shove off Pads" Remus tells him.

"He's just jealous of your animal magnetism Remus" she said, making Sirius snort at her joke.

"Werewolf jokes are beneath you Rose" he sighed deeply, walking away from the pair that were giggling together.

"Animal magnetism, good one" Sirius told her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as they followed after Remus.

"You know what doesn't make sense to me at Christmas.....Mistletoe. Its a parasite that spreads throughout its host, slowly weakening it and often fatal at times.....although, now that I'm thinking about it, it's symbolic really, one could describe the same thing about love....invading, suffocating bleurgh" she made a noise with her throat, her head falling onto the back of Sirius' arm.

"Look at you being a buzzkill"

"That can be your new name Rose, Buzzkill" Remus throws the suggestion over his shoulder.

"Buzzkill Beaufort, I love it!" 

"Frank and Buzzkill, friends for life" Remus said, smiling to himself when he felt Rose put her arm around his back.

"You're a pair of sappy idiots you know that......speaking of love though, I definitely think there's a budding romance over there" Sirius pointed over to Marls, Pete and Dorcas.

"Marlene and Peter?" Rose quiered, her nose wrinkling slightly at the unlikely couple. 

"Noooo, Wormy wouldn't know what to do with a girl"

"You're so mean sometimes, Peter has qualities many girls would appreciate Sirius" 

"Like what?" 

"He's loyal for one, to a fault at times which is something _you_ and James prey on, he'd never mess around on you, never hurt you......he's the sort of boy that would give you the world if he could" she said, believing every word she had just told him.

Peter just lacked confidence that's all, but she knew in time he would make a loving boyfriend for someone.

"I'm going to be sick" Sirius groaned, dry heaving slightly as he mocked her.

"Hush, he's a sweet boy" she told him, tapping her fingers on the back of his head to stop his teasing. 

"I meant Dorcas and Marlene not Pete....she's head over heels for that girl"

"Really?" 

"I agree with Sirius on that one, even _I've_ seen the way she looks at her" Remus added, which made Rose all the more confused as to how she'd not seen the signs.

"Don't believe me? Here watch this......Marlene!" Sirius called out, causing Marls to look back at him, her big blue eyes innocently questioning him.

"You look beautiful today" he practically swooned, his signature devilish smirk on his lips.

"Aww thanks Sirius" she blushed, completely oblivious to the trap Sirius had set.

The trap that Dorcas blindly walked into, as she shook her head disapprovingly at him, her dark eyes warning him away before she turned her back on him.

Even Rose couldn't deny what she'd just seen....Dorcas had a crush and on Marlene of all people.

"Huh, how come I've never noticed?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Because you've only got eyes for a certain somebody" Sirius teased, yanking her hat down over her eyes.

"Shut up" she jokingly shoved him away from her.

"What about James and Lily? I'm surprised he hasn't swallowed that mistletoe yet" she nodded to the pair who were ahead of everyone else.

Even from a distance she could see they were arguing again, well James was likely flirting and she was busy knocking him back.

"That's a lost cause I'm afraid, everyone sees it but James" Remus answered making the three of them laugh.

* * *

Despite the good day it had been and the lively atmosphere of The Great Hall, for one student his thoughts were a million miles away. 

Watching from his seat, he looked on as his fellow Gryfindor sat amongst the Slytherins. Whether she wanted to or not, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Her colourful party hat alone set her apart from the rest, the red paper hat a stark contrast against her dark hair and the students in black sat around her.

She just had a presence about her that everyone noticed, even Slytherins seemed to tolerate her at their table.

_Everyone loved Rosalie it seemed_

He knew he shouldn't have dared her to go over to him, he should have realised by now Rose didn't back down from a challenge, especially when it came to Lucius....nothing stopped her from wanting to spend time with him.

_Not Sirius, not the Slytherins....no one._

He felt that familiar pang again in his chest when he watched her leaning into the other man, seeing the thoughts sweep across his face as she whispered all sorts of sordid words into his ear.....how he wished he was the one to receive such a delightful invitation from her lips.

Part of him felt guilty for thinking about her in this manner, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't have a little crush on her. Their friendship had been non existent at the beginning of the year, but when it came to light she knew about Mooney and their animal forms his opinion had changed dramatically. 

For the first four years she'd just been the spoilt posh girl who's intelligence had surpassed that of his own. She'd excelled in all her lessons, quickly becoming a favorite amongst the professors which had become rather annoying. 

On the surface she was as close to perfection as humanly possible.

It was only when he realised that there was a side to her that had a hankering for breaking the rules that his interest had been piqued. 

She certainly had layers to her persona, watching her give one of her rare toothy smiles before bringing her lips to Lucius' he came to the conclusion that he was one lucky bastard.....whether he knew it or not. 

Undeterred by the Slytherins around her she very publicly showed her affections for the man...infact a few of them egged them on even more.

He dropped his gaze when it became unbearable to watch, glancing around he was thankfull nobody seemed to notice his period of longing.

He'd never hear the end of it if one of his friends realised he was jealous.

* * *

"Is this some silly dare between you and Black?" he whispered against her lips, ignorant to the heckles around him from the sudden arrival of his pretty Gryfindor.

She just grinned at him dreamily, her long legs practically in his lap. That's when he noticed the slight blush on her cheeks and the twinkle in her eyes as she played with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"You're drunk" he concluded with a heavy sigh, taking a swig from his cup as his eyes were drawn to the wonky paper hat on her head.

"Nope, a little tipsy....i just wanted you to have a peak of your present" she quietly teased, crossing her leg over, smiling to herself as his eyes dropped to her exposed thigh, noticing the suspenders peaking from under her dress.

"You can unwrap the rest later" she purred, dropping her hand a little harsher than she meant too, making him jump slightly at how close it had landed to his crotch.

Under her heated amber gaze, he felt like a fly caught in a _web..... completely and utterly helpless._

"I'll be out in the corridor, don't keep me waiting" she whispered, throwing him a knowing smirk before getting to her feet. 

As he watched her walk away, he was aware of the multiple eyes upon her as she found Regulus further down the table, placing her hat as carefully as she could on his neat hair.....even the younger stoic Black couldn't help but smile at her behaviour despite the hat making him look like an idiot.

Lucius didn't know why he allowed her to be the one to give the orders between them, but when she did, it lit a fire deep in his belly.

 _She called to him like a siren and he followed_.

It was only when a feminine voice towards the end of the table broke the hypnotic state he found himself in, a voice so unlike Rosalie' it had him grinding his teeth.

"Does she know?" 

"Rosalie is my concern _not_ yours" 

"She needs to be told Lucius"

"Narcissa.....leave it" he warned, his cold grey eyes baring down on the blonde girl before him, thankful she at least followed his orders.

The letter that had arrived this morning had his life moving quicker than he originally thought, and _she_ was a direction he hadn't planned on taking.

She was an hourglass that had been flipped, he'd never be able to look at her without being reminded of his time with Rosalie quickly running out. 

Lucius Malfoy had never been a selfish person, but right now, as he joined her out in the corridor he would be. He ignored the heaviness in his soul when she greeted him with her perfect smile....completely oblivious to his inner battle.

He felt her surprise beneath his touch when he kissed her like a man starved, hidden away from the prying eyes of The Great Hall.

He wanted...no, _needed_ to savour every moment he had left in her arms, to live in the fantasy he had created in his head, a world where he could be a better man....the man Rosalie believed him to be.

But he knew better, his fate had already been decided.

Which is why he committed her touch, her taste, her scent into memory before he put aside everything his heart desired to submit to a life of duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus, stop hurting my heart
> 
> He certainly has a long road ahead of him, I can only imagine the frustration of being talented yet nobody wants to employ you. It's important he knows he has people that love and trust him in his life.
> 
> I've had a few comments about Lucius' romance, I admit I have a soft spot for the 'bad' guys and I love writing him and exploring a softer side to his character, but This is the turning point to Lucius and Rosalie's relationship so enjoy it whilst it lasts.


	10. Of Werewolves and Whomping Willows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prank

A few weeks later saw them into the new year, the middle of January to be more precise. Last night had been the first full moon of the year, so the following morning saw Rose heading off for her usual routine, her magazine rolled up under her arm and a bag of sweets in her hand.

Unlike most months when he'd eagerly be waiting for her in bed, today there was no sign of him. Infact when she got to the hospital there was not a single student in bed, and the room was filled with an eerie silence.

It wasn't like Remus and the boys to still be at the shack, not at this time of the morning. They left as soon as his transformation took place to avoid suspicious eyes when bringing him back to the school. 

"If you're looking for Mr.Lupin I'm afraid he's already left" Madam Pomfrey said to her, coming out from behind the curtains of her office.

"Already? Shouldn't he still be in bed" Rose questioned, a sudden creeping feeling in her stomach that didn't feel right.

She sighed in agreement, clearly annoyed for the same reasons.

"Yes dear, but those friends of his are _very_ persuasive...they wouldn't leave him alone this morning"

"Merlin's sake...do you know where they went?" she asked, hoping the boys would surprise her and Remus would be safe and resting in his own bed.

"I'd like to say their dormitory, but knowing those boys they could be anywhere in the castle"

"I'll find them and make sure he gets some rest" Rose promised, turning on her heel to retrace her steps back to the dormitory.

After finding no sign of life on the other side of their dormitory door she headed to the next likely destination.

* * *

The library on a Sunday was full of students panicking to finish off homework. Despite how busy it was, she was still able to pick out Lily from the crowd, finding her sat next to Severus of all people.

_oh great_

It made her feel a little uneasy whenever she was alone with Snape, Lily might be blind but Rose could see how utterly infactuated he was with his friend.

How petty and jealous he became whenever her friends were around her, he could be utterly pathetic at times.

As she walked over to them she noticed how hunched over the two of them were, speaking in hushed whispers whilst books and parchment lay out infront of them. Severus looked a little animated at whatever he was discussing, his dark brows were drawn closely together and his mouth was turned down in his usual sneer and judging by Lily's face she was getting a little bored at whatever he was droning on about in her ear.

"Hey Lil's, have you seen Remus anywhere?" Rose asked whilst taking the empty seat opposite them, ignoring Snapes onyx eyes at her sudden appearance.

"He's likely celebrating with James and the others" Lily said, her tone dripping with boredom as she rested her head in her palm.

Rose noticed how Severus bristled a little at her saying James' name, the rivalry between those two was ridiculous at times.

"Celebrating what?" 

"James saved Snape last night"

"From what?" Rose said, her voice full of dread as she thickly swallowed, praying it wouldn't be _that._

"Nothing" Snape answered instead, his voice snapping at her like a coiled snake, to which Lily threw him a cold look, no doubt he'd happily been chewing her ear off about it before Rose' arrival.

 _"Apparantly_ Severus thinks the school is hiding a monster beneath the whomping willow" she replied, rolling her eyes at his ridiculous story.

"I know what I saw" he sneered "and I'm not the only one who knows" 

It was only when she felt eyes burning into her that she realised he had aimed it towards herself, his dark eyes saying what he couldn't say infront of Lily.....it was a silent conversation to say he knew she understood what was down that tunnel.

"I doubt it was a monster" she snapped back at him, knowing Remus was ten times the man Snape could ever hope to be.

"Specifically a werewolf and Remus of all people" Lily snorted in disbelief.

She was glad that Lily clearly wasn't buying anything Severus had said to her, but it didn't stop her from feeling sick. She was surprised Lily couldn't see her heart thumping out of her chest.

"Thats ridiculous Snape, the only monsters in this school are the ones you call friends" she said, something Lily very much agreed with.

"Does that including Malfoy?" he retorted, his lips curling into a smug smile, almost as if he knew something she didn't.

"Don't get sassy with me Snape, it's a fight you won't win" she promised, thankful when Lily jumped in before a fight broke out in the library.

"Well whatever it was, James saved him and if it hadn't have been Sirius' fault in the first place he wouldn't have needed too....why you would listen to that boy in the first place Severus is beyond me" 

Sirius

Of course he had a part to play in it......a big fucking part no doubt.

_Stupid, selfish Sirius_

As soon as she got her hands on him she'd kill him...skin him alive first then kill him....slowly.

How dare he use Remus in such a way. 

"I have to go" is all she said, practically throwing the chair back under the table as she flounced out of the library, barely aware Lily said goodbye to her.

* * *

It wasn't long before she found them, at the lake of all places. It was still freezing in January but she didn't seem to feel the chill with the blood rushing in her ears.

It was a feeling she'd never had before.....one of complete and utter rage inside her. All because of the dangerous, selfish antics the boys had shown the night before.

What didn't help the inevitable arguement coming their way, was when she did find them, she found both Sirius and James larking about skimming stones off the lakes surface as if nothing had ever happened.

Peter was the first to see her approaching, he was sat off to the side with the worse for wear Remus......she wasn't sure what part he had played last night so she'd save her temper for later if Pete needed it.

Just her thunderous approach had him shaking in his boots.

It was no secret between those that knew about Remus how difficult every month was. He always woke up looking tired and drowsy, ageing quicker than his peers, but today she'd never seen him so pale. Wrapped up in layers of clothing he looked frail and exhausted, when he briefly turned his gaze towards her she could see the worry and guilt within them. 

She can't help but see red when she sees the state he's in and the care free attitude of James and Sirius.

Kneeling down besides him, her throat clenched when he refused to meet her eyes...she could feel how tense he was when she cradled his face in her hands, seeing the unshed tears in his eyes when he does eventually look at her. She sees a few new scars added to his collection on his neck and face, no doubt from the boys scuffle at keeping Mooney away from Snape last night. 

"It's okay Remus" she whispered against his forehead, her warm lips pressed against his cool skin with arms around his shoulders to keep him close.

"He's fine Rose" Sirius shouted to her from the lakeside, even over the howling winds she could hear the humour in his voice at her fussing over Remus.

Leaving his side she stormed over to the two boys, her fingers tightly wrapped around the wand in her pocket, fighting the urge to blast them both "You are the most selfish pair of twats I know"

"It's sorted Rosie, Snivellus won't say a word, Dumbledore made him swear it" 

"Alright James, then explain to me why I've just come from the library to find him discussing it with Lily, telling her about seeing some sort of creature last night?" 

"Shit, it was just a stupid prank, Sirius jokingly told him how to access the tunnel" James assured her, fortunately for him he did look slightly guilty at what had transpired. 

"I didn't expect him to actually do it, but he did and he deserved it for sticking his nose into our business" Sirius simply shrugged, lighting up a cigarette as if it were nothing.

"Does Remus deserve this? What if it had gone wrong? it would have been murder you prat!" 

The mention of murder seemed to give the boys a pause for thought, she could only imagine Remus had thought the exact same thing since his transformation.

"You know the friends Severus has, it takes the wrong person to know about his condition and then what would happen? he'd never be allowed back at this school"

"Look, it was a silly mistake, he won't say a word" James reiterated, standing slightly in between Rose and Sirius after noticing the blazing look she was sending over his shoulder to his friend.

"He already has! But luckily for Remus, Lily didn't believe him. What gives you the right to tell people? It's down to Remus who he tells no one else and especially not in the way you've gone about it".

"We're just going round and round in circles Rose..... Mooney's fine, we're fine, unfortunately for Snivellus he's fine, so let's just forget about it okay? Here have a cigarette and chill out would you" Sirius said, dangling the cigarette towards her with that stupid grin on his face.

She focused her eyes on the glowing embers, channeling her magic through her body and taking great joy as it caught alight, the small flame running down the cigarette turning it quickly into ash, burning his fingers in the process making him shout out and flap his hand around in pain.

"You're a psycho do you know that?" he grimaced, looking down at the blistered skin of his finger.

"If I could get away with it I'd kill you" she practically snarled, turning on her heel to walk back towards Remus.

He doesn't fight her when she helped him up onto his feet and none of the boys dared to stop her from taking him back inside.

* * *

Looking down at the boy sleeping in her bed she was thankful the room had been empty upon their arrival.

 _First boy in her bed and it happened to be a sleepy werewolf_ she thought with a small smile on her lips as she delicately brushed his long fringe out of his face, her touch not disturbing him in the slightest.

Her throat clenched when she noticed his cheeks were still flushed and stained from the tears he had shed privately to her.

 _I could have killed him.....I'm_ _a monster.....I_ _don't deserve to live_

If only the other boys could have seen him, would they have found it amusing then? 

It was a tragedy that someone with a pure heart carried such a heavy burden upon his shoulders. It had broken her to see him so visibly shaken, to feel his warm tears soaking into her shoulder as she comforted him, shushing him with words of encouragement, telling him how much worth he had in this world even if he couldn't see it himself.

She'd never seen someone as broken as Remus was right now. How she held him as he wept, his voice full of disgust as he berated himself for something that was out of his control......it was only when he collapsed in exhaustion did all go quiet.

Wrapped up in her duvet and blankets he fell into a deep sleep, all the worry had simply vanished from his face and in his place was simply a young teenager, as dangerous as the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of research I've done on this chapter for a date has been ridiculous....as far as I can tell, the prank is before SWM and their O.W.L.s so I've written it in January as this gives me room for upcoming events. I've also brought the conversation between Sev and Lily to the night after the full moon.
> 
> I'd love to have more comments and Kudos, thankyou for the ones I already have x


	11. Stupid Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines weekend arrives at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for mature themes

Since the altercation at the lake, things had been a little tense within Gryfindor house. Remus had managed to avoid his friends for the most part by spending every lesson and break he had with the group of girls. Rose had been his rock for the most part, the only friend who seemed to take his condition and worries seriously. 

She had thrown the other girls a half truth to throw them off the scent, but they'd happily accepted Remus into their little circle. As a fellow housemate who concerntrated on his lessons and finished his homework on time he fit in well.

Unfortunately for Rose it was a short lived victory and soon he was back amongst the other mauraders, but not before she had given them a clear warning.....that there would be severe consequences if they pulled something like that again.

Now in the month of February, Hogwarts was celebrating Valentines day and Rose, like she did every year avoided it like the plague.

She didn't fall for the pink, fluffy, florally decorations that was plastered all over Hogwarts....even at breakfast, it was hard to avoid the messages being passed to those lucky enough to have caught the eye of another student.

Lily had been inundated with 'be my valentines' _all_ from the same person. She hadn't even bothered to read anymore after the first one, simply tossing them onto the table to continue with her breakfast.

Marlene had been hand delivered a bunch of flowers from a sixth year Ravenclaw boy who had confidently asked her out on a date, something Marlene had happily accepted, completely unaware the girl beside her silently pined for her attention.

Dorcas hadn't stayed much longer, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as Marlene giggled at the boys obvious affections for her. She had given the girls some excuse to leave the hall

Now that Rose had been made aware of her crush on their friend, she had wanted to reach out to her but felt it better to leave her to her brooding.

She just hoped Dorcas would pluck up the courage and reveal her true feelings, sooner rather than later.

Rose was just happy to know she'd soon be spending time with the least romantic person she knew.

* * *

Finding herself once again in the green sheets of his bed she heard the rustling of parchment behind her.

She was lay on her stomach, hugging one of his pillows with her legs bent behind her, lolling to and fro as she watched him, completely relaxed and away from everyone else.

"Are you nearly finished?" she asked him, her voice still husky from the screams he'd torn from her throat mere moments ago.

"If you keep asking i'll go slower" he playfully warned.

"You weren't saying that 10 minutes ago" she teased.

He gives her a look, pausing in his reading until he's struck with an idea.

"Keep still" he ordered, placing the parchment across her back as he turned towards his bedside table to grab his quill and inkpot.

"Let me add a few more lines then I'm all yours....unless you keep moving" he warned her, pressing a kiss on the curve of her buttocks.

There was something incredibly naughty about him writing homework on her naked flesh. She glanced over her shoulder after a few minutes, finding him in deep thought. His brows creased in concerntration, his silver gaze flicking up to her every so often.

She playfully kicked up her heel to nudge him in his shoulder, but he knew her too well by now to be caught off guard. Not a single mistake in his penmanship. 

Even if he didn't visibly show it, she knew she'd gotten a rise out of him which made her snort slightly, turning away from him once more.

Fighting the urge to stretch like a cat, her body began to ache slightly from being still for so long.

She couldn't help but jump when she felt the tip of the quill suddenly on her skin, lightly scratching into her as she spun her head around to find a smug look on his face as he wrote something on her cheek.

"Do you mind?" she squealed slightly, trying to sit up to see what he was writing, only to be stopped by his large hand on her back, firmly pushing her back down into the bed.

"No I don't, now keep still" he warned again, the metal tip once again on her skin.

The swirls of his writing made it difficult to make out the words simply by touch, she'd have to wait until she was infront of a mirror again to see what had been written.......knowing Lucius, it could be anything.

"If you keep moving, I'll make it permanent" he threatened.

"Don't you dare!"

When he was finished he put the parchment, quill and ink back onto the table before sitting down besides her once more, one arm thrown over her hips to keep her trapped under his strong heavy arm.

"I can't see, what does it say?"

But he simply ignored her, choosing to kiss the spot instead, trailing his lips across her lower back, gradually following the dip of her spine as he threw his leg over, trapping her underneath his larger frame.

She couldn't help but moan when his lips found her shoulder, long fingers pushing her hair out of the way so he could get to the soft skin of her neck, giving her light nibbles which made her giggle when he found her tickly spot.

Trapped beneath him there wasn't much she could do, other than push her hips back into him, catching him slightly as he stuttered a moan into her ear.

"We really need to work on your impatience" he muttered into her shoulder, biting her flesh a little harder to show his disapproval.

"Why? I know what I want" she teased, her nose nudged his slightly as she tried to kiss him.

"How much do you want it?" he whispered, his lips just out of reach of her own.

"Right now? More than anything" 

* * *

Fortunately for Rose the common room was empty as she left the boys dorms and headed towards the exit.

 _Not completely alone_ she realised when she spotted the familiar black head of one Regulus Black sat in one of the leather armchairs, an open book in hand.

Despite being glued to the pages he was keenly aware of her approaching footsteps, as his cold grey eyes looked over the book at her. 

"Hey Reg, not celebrating valentines this year?" she asked with a teasing tone, coming to a stop at his chair.

He threw her a look of disgust, so far from his older brother who was making the most of girls competing for his attention today.

"Why would _I_ celebrate something so utterly moronic?" 

"You can try and pretend Reg, but I know underneath that taciturn exterior of yours there's a warm gooey centre crying out for teddy bears and chocolate"

Snapping his book together and throwing it down in his lap he sent her a cool look.

"Then you dont know me at all"

As she was about to reply she was interrupted by her name being called behind her by a feminine voice.

A voice she knew without needing to see.

_Narcissa Black_

She was so different to her cousins Regulus and Sirius. Even her own sisters she stood apart from them.

She used to remind her of Marlene in a way, naturally beautiful with long pale blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.

But Marlene still had her soul.....a bright soul that was full to the brim with love, and it was an insult to compare the two now.

Narcissa had become cold, perfectly groomed into the pureblooded world she found herself in.....the speak when spoken attitude they beat into women at a young age. 

Seeing her stood infront of her, addressing her for the first time in almost a year it was hard to believe they had been friends once.

She couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable she was before her. Narcissa could be described in many ways but nervous had never been one of them.

"How are you?" she said in a tight voice.

It was almost as if the temperature dropped as a sudden atmosphere appeared around the three, Rose almost felt herself bristle as if preparing for a fight.

"Fine" she simply answered, suspicious at Narcissa' sudden interest.

"It'll be your O.W.L.s soon won't it?"

"Yes"

"Stressful?"

"To be expected"

With a silence settling between the two, Rose took the chance to quickly say her goodbyes to Regulus, walking away from the pair to the exit.

"I wondered if we could meet up, tomorrow if possible?" Narcissa called out to her, halting her in place.

She turned on her then, her eyes burning down on her at the absolute gall she had at having ignored her for so long.

"We haven't spoken in ages Narcissa what could you possibly want from me?" 

"I don't want anything from you Rose, just to talk" she answered with a look of sincerity on her pale face.

Rose didn't trust her one bit, her suspicions were confirmed when she looked across at Regulus who seemed the most uncomfortable out of the trio.

She gave it some thought in her mind, coming to the conclusion Narcissa couldn't possibly do anything infront of a school full of students. 

"Courtyard, at 12" she said, a hidden threat in her voice to _not_ be late.

Her heart pounded in her chest long after the door had closed behind Rosalie, a silence settled in Slytherin common room around the only two occupants.

"I know you're dying to say something cousin" she snapped, after feeling his eyes burning into her throughout the conversation between the two girls.

Regulus gladly took her invitation, slouching back in his seat slightly.

"So you're going to be the one to break her heart are you?....some friend _you_ are"

"Oh please Regulus, where do you think she's been all afternoon?" she said, whirling around on the younger boy before her.

Regulus wasn't intimidated in the slightest at his older cousin, keeping ones emotions to himself never revealed his true feelings and seeing Narcissa angry before him told him one thing......she _envied_ the Gryfindor.

"Is that a note of jealousy in your voice? Was he the easiest choice or your first?" he asked with a mocking undertone.

"Whatever my reasons Regulus, it's politics....I imagine there will be many Rose' in our marriage, he can find another one if he needs too"

_Tut tut Cissy, jealous indeed_

"There's only _one_ Rosalie, you know it, I know it and he certainly knows it"

"I don't expect him to love me" 

Regulus noted the slight wobble in her voice and how thickly she swallowed, how hard she was trying to convince herself it was purely _political_ with no emotional attachment.

"Good, because even if you wanted him too he won't.....how many times have you wished he'd look at you the way he looks at her I wonder?"

"For once could you not be a heartless prick" she scoffed.

"It's a family trait Cissy....we Blacks are cut from the same cloth after all"

Deep down she knew he was right, annoyingly Regulus was rarely wrong. Thankfully he wasn't the smug boastful sort his older brother was and kept his victories to himself.

"It would make our marriage easier yes" she concluded, knowing deep down the likelihood of that happening.

"Only time will tell" he retorted, gathering his book as he got to his feet "what I do know is you'll be on the recieving end of her wrath tomorrow.....you're a braver person than I thought"

"Somebody has to be, Lucius isn't going to do it is he?"

"Are you so certain he won't take a different path?"

She can't help but scoff again, knowing the ridiculousness of his question..... _as if Lucius ever had a choice._

"You and I both know that's not true, I'm not blind to where he and his friends disappear to.....I imagine they're the same meetings you've also attended Black"

He doesn't agree nor deny her accusation, neither does it stop him from digging into her again, standing close to her as he whispered darkly to her.

"I don't have Rose in my bed....I imagine she could sway many people to change their minds"

She didn't need to imagine what went on between them in his room, her rosy cheeks and dishevelled hair alone were enough to sate her curiosity.

"Like you said, only time will tell" she repeated his words, completely unprepared for what would inevitably transpire tomorrow.

The ever watchful Regulus could see the fear she desperately tried to hide, if anyone had any sense, they'd disappear entirely tomorrow to avoid being caught up in it.

"Good luck tomorrow cousin, you'll need it" he smirked, leaving her with her thoughts as he headed towards his own dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing sassy Slytherins, is that a normal trait? xD 
> 
> I wanted to write Narcissa completely different at first but I realised how damaging jealousy can be and decided to go with this angle instead. 
> 
> I've also written this as a seperate chapter because the next few are going to be quite heavy.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and Kudos so far, I love hearing from you, it keeps me motivated x


End file.
